Meus Frater, Amicitila, Hostillis quod Diligo
by sodafly
Summary: it was all fine... until Malik's 15 year old brother moves in, determined to find out what his brother is hiding, and old ghosts from Altair's past decided to make an appearence. Yeah, it all suddenly got a hell lot harder. modern AU, slash, violence,etc
1. Unus

**Warning: does contain violence, swearing and some sexual content. **

**FYI: I'm re-doing chapters with the help of my new and wonderful beta Cheea5. **

Malik didn't notice that his leg was bouncing uncontrollably with nerves as he sat on the kerb outside his apartment. It was funny; he had done so many things in his relatively short life, and had never been as nervous as he was now. Neither the sound of the odd car rolling off the tarmac of the road, nor the sound of the bookshop bell ringing as the door opened and shut, could calm him down. Not even Altair, who lazed at his side, could make the butterflies in his stomach stop fluttering.

"Will you please stop, you don't get this nervous ...ever, even when we're about to go on a mission." Altair mumbled, as he rested one gloved hand on Malik's knee to try and stop the bouncing. He was right, this nervousness was foolish and stupid, but that didn't stop it. Malik scowled at the road lines, but didn't reply, just listened to the buzz of Altair's earphones as he listened to music a bit too loudly. Moving his ear closer he could just about make out the guitar that only belonged to The White Stripes 'Seven Nation Army'.

Altair sighed, taking his hand from Malik's knee to take a swig from a can of coca cola, before adjusting his hood against the sun. From today onwards things were going to be different. Not only was there going to be an extra member in the small apartment he shared with Malik, but it just happened to be Malik's brother- younger by ten years- moving in. Taking care of a teenage boy was hard work anyway, but taking care of a teenager Malik hadn't spoken to for nine years, whilst keeping what they did a secret, was going to difficult.

"It's going to be fine; Kadar will be what... fifteen? He'll be mature about it." Altair said, uncertain if he was comforting Malik or himself. Truth be told, Altair knew a lot about Malik's history, and another truth was that he was at fault for the one thing Kadar would hold against Malik... him running away at aged sixteen.

"No it's not Altair, Kadar is bound to ask questions and what will I say? Sorry I haven't spoken to you for nine years, I ran off with my best friend and joined a group of assassins working for the government to try and take down templars?" Malik whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, you don't have to be that exact, just say you ran off because... oh I don't know, you wanted to be with me and you knew your family wouldn't approve" it wasn't a whole lie, Malik's family- or what was left of it- wouldn't approve of his relationship with Altair... but that wasn't the reason he had ran away.

"Oh please, don't go turning this into a tragic romance drama, you and I weren't involved back then." Malik rolled his eyes, irritation clinging to his words. Altair shrugged in an 'I was just trying to lighten the mood' way, before plugging his ears again and returning to the music.

_A few miles down the road_

Kadar stared out the window of the car, watching the cityscape blur before his eyes. His social worker had given up on idle conversation about ten minutes ago, allowing the radio to mumble to itself in the background. Now and again she would glance over at the teenage boy to see if he was okay.

Kadar knew they thought he was an odd case, there had been so many deaths in his family and he was still yet to cry. They had put him on counselling for a period of time, but they decided it wasn't doing anything so they stopped. Kadar was the quiet one, doing whatever he did in silence, although he was prone a violent flash- proven when he had locked one of the children into a store cupboard after he had said some things- apart from that, he was stoic to the world.

But inside, Kadar wished his grandmother was still alive, that he wasn't off to go and live with his brother who he hadn't seen since he was six years old. He really didn't want to be going to live with him, but Malik was the only other A-Sayf they knew about, so it was either that or live in the orphanage. After the weeks he had spent in that place... living with Malik didn't seem quite as dooming, almost. Their mother had died shortly after child birth, their father died when Kadar was two from cancer and their last remained grandmother had died of old age three weeks ago. Malik hadn't been in his life for nine years, and he had few memories of him.

One memory was so strong in his mind. It had been the day Malik disappeared and Kadar had been waiting by the gates of his school for someone to pick him up. He had been six at the time and whilst his friends walked off with their mothers, he sat under a tree, book bag slotted under his arm as he watched the road. Sometimes his grandmother would forget about him and by the time the play ground was deserted, Kadar got up and started on the dangerous route home. He had been walking for about ten minutes when a black car pulled up beside him. The base of the speakers could be heard from outside on the pavement, and Kadar kept walking. Stranger danger was ringing in his head. But the passenger door opened and Malik jumped out.

"Kadar, why aren't you home." He said going over to his little brother and crouching. His clothes, torn and dirty, stunk of smoke and gasoline, his hands was rough and split. The six year old looked up into his brother dark brown, almost black eyes and said,

"No one came to pick me up, so I started to walk." Malik smiled fondly, ruffling his brother's hair before stirring him towards the car.

"Don't worry, me and my friend will give you a lift." He said, opening the back door and allowing Kadar to climb in. the car also stung of smoke, maybe it was because the guy who was behind the wheel had a cigarette in one hand and was dangling it out the open window.

"You remember Altair right, Altair say hey to Kadar." The driver turned in the seat. He had a hoody on, hood pulled up to hide his features, but the scar going through his lip was very noticeable. Kadar had only seen Altair once, when he had crashed at their apartment several nights ago. Grandmother had told Malik that Altair wasn't welcome in their home, nor was he allowed to associate with him, but Malik always did what he wanted to do.

"Hey twerp" Altair said, saluting with the back of his gloved hand. They drove home and what puzzled Kadar the most was that there wasn't any keys in the ignition. They pulled up outside the tower Malik caught hold of Kadar's shoulder before he walked through the car park.

"Don't tell Nan about this, you walked home on your own, got it?" Malik looked so demanding and quite scary at that moment that Kadar hastily nodded. Malik smiled and hugged him briefly before getting back into the car. Kadar watched it disappear into the night, not knowing that his brother wouldn't be coming back.

_A few miles up the road _

It seemed like ages had passed. Altair had gotten hungry and gone to get a subway. He offered half his 'steak and cheese' sub, but Malik declined. He wasn't in the mood for meat and dairy in a soft warm bun. Instead he sent Altair across the road to get him a take away Greek salad in one of those plastic tubs that held a free plastic spork in. Altair was leant against his shoulder, half asleep when the churning of tires on the tarmac alerted Malik's ears. He jumped up from the kerb, jolting Altair awake.

A silver estate car pulled up along the street and turned the hazard lights on. That was the trouble with living on the side of the road, no parking spaces close by. Kadar looked out the window. The tall guy in the white hoody had to be Altair... so he was still at Malik's side, funny how things work. Malik stood next to him, slightly smaller but still tall, Short, messy, black hair, tanned skin, thick stumble on his chin. Kadar knew that was his brother, his twenty five year old brother who he hadn't seen since the night they drove him home.

**A/N: I started writing this in the car whilst on my way to my brother's graduation. I wanted to try and write a modern AU that wasn't that bad. It will get better I promise so please stick with it for a while. Please review. **

**Ps: so keys in the ignition of the car, hmm what did those two get up to back then. A 'spork' is a cross between a spoon and a fork **


	2. Duos

**Thank you to my Beta, Cheea5. **

"Um... this is your room." Malik said, rubbing the back of his neck as he gestured towards the open door of the spare room. Kadar looked around, suitcase in one hand. Three men living in a small, two bed apartment above a bookstore, and somehow they still managed to have a spare room. He looked at his brother, who was visibly sweating from nerves, then towards Altair who was sat on the couch holding a glass of Red Bull.

"So...where are one of you sleeping?" Malik bit his lip and glanced at Altair. He should have seen that question coming. Malik stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck again, sheesh he was going to get friction burn from the amount of times he had done that.

"Well... Altair and I, we... we sleep in the same room." Malik said, hoping that had got the point across. Kadar stared at him blankly, blue eyes sizing him up for the millionth time since he had got out the car.

"Right." Kadar said dragging the word out slightly, before walking inside the spare room. Malik loitered near the doorway.

"So... we don't have a set time for dinner, we just eat whenever so if you get hungry then just find some food in the fridge. Your school documents are on the kitchen worktop... so go and look at them when you feel like it. We leave for work around eight and get back... well that varies. "Malik stopped in his rambling for a moment, feeling Kadar staring at him again from within the room. The teenager stood there, looking bored with his arms crossed.

"... If you need anything or whatever than just ask me or Altair." Kadar nodded slowly, and Malik bit his lip. The door clicked shut and Malik let out a massive sigh. He flopped down onto the couch besides Altair, burrowing his head in the others lap.

"Wow...that was awkward." Altair said taking a gulp of Red Bull.

"_Urgh!" _Malik groaned loudly, thumping the side of the sofa. Altair smiled and weaved his fingers into the short, soft, black stands of hair.

"You did great... well as great as you could have done."

"He hates me." Malik said, rolling over so he could look up at Altair, whose golden eyes were soft with affection. Altair pondered for a second before saying.

"Yes he does, but what did you expect? You buggered off and didn't speak to him for nine years , it's not like he'd be all sunshine and rainbows is it."

"Oh piss off Altair." Altair chuckled and leaned down to kiss Malik's forehead and other couldn't help but smile. Kadar silently clicked the door shut as not to alert the two men of his spying. So Malik had hooked up with Altair... was that why he had left, aged sixteen, to go on a romantic escapade with Altair, who stole cars and smoked whilst driving? No, Malik wasn't the type of person to do that.

Hauling his suitcase on the bed, Kadar scanned the room again. It was small, with a single red wall amongst the cream. There were empty shelves nailed to the wall, a desk and drawers besides a single bed. The large window that looked out across the street was covered with brown shutter blinds.

Sighing, Kadar started to unpack the suitcase that had been packed for him by social services. All the items from his tiny bedroom back home had been easily slotted amongst his clothes, but there were other things he wanted. Like the beaten up armchair he used to curl up in and fall asleep in, and the blanket his grandmother would wrap around her legs, it smelt of moth balls but neither of them cared. He just wanted to go home.

A couple of hours passed and Kadar briefly heard the banging of kitchen cupboards and soon the smell of chilli cocaine flowed under the door. It made his stomach grumble. After changing into a black t-shirt and a fresh pair of jeans, Kadar opened his window to let the sound of traffic barge into his room. A fist knocked against the door before opening.

Altair poked his head around the door. His hood was down, exposing the short strands of chestnut brown hair, golden eyes and tanned skin.

"Hey twerp, serving chilli if you want some." Kadar scrutinized Altair for a moment before following him to the kitchen. 'Just Jack' was playing from an IPod dock and the smell of spices hung in the air. So Malik still loved spicy food, not much of a surprise. Kadar glanced at Malik, who was sitting at the breakfast bar, already eating a plate of crispy looking chilli cocaine with some burnt-around-the-edges flat bread.

"It isn't exactly Michelin Star, but hey, it's food right." Altair said handing a warm plate over to the teenager while pulling a stool up next to Malik. Kadar stared at his brother who shied slightly behind his flat bread. Altair's brow creased as he rubbed the small of his lovers back in reassurance.

Kadar zoned in on Altair's left hand. His ring finger was missing, the stub only just peaking over his fingerless gloves. Dragging his gaze up, his eyes instantly locked with ones of molten gold. Altair fixed him with a menacing 'don't even ask' glare before returning to his food. They ate in silence and Malik was thankful by the time they had finished and he could relax to the sound of plate being loaded into the dishwasher.

Kadar glanced up at the clock. It was nine thirty at night and Altair was already yawning and stretching out on the couch. Scowling, Kadar grabbed his school documents and fled to the solitude of his room. Once the door was shut, Altair reached out and pulled Malik into his lap. He kissed his lover tenderly, hands already pushing up the fabric that covered that perfect chest.

"Not now." Malik whispered as Altair broke away to attack his throat.

"Hmm, but you taste so good." Altair mumbled into his neck, fingers teasing his nipples. Malik lolled his head back, god he wanted it, but not right now. Not with Kadar only just moved in.

"Altair." Malik warned in a totally non-sexual way. Altair growled and pulled back.

"So what, are we just not going to have sex whilst he lives here?" Altair exclaimed, he didn't think he could go very long without some action, especially after missions when he was in need of the comfort. Malik smirked and stroked the side of Altair's face.

"Don't be a Novice, of course we will, just not on his first night here... wait until he's at school at least."

"Fine." Altair yawned; shifting so he lay on his side with Malik snuggled against his chest. "But we do things my way tomorrow."

_The next morning _

Due to the fact he didn't know an alarm had already been set, Kadar jumped out his skin when a buzzer went off rather close to his ear. Groggily he turned the clock, seven in the morning. Letting out a curse, he bashed the alarm off and fell out of bed. The room was surprisingly cold since he had accidently left the window wide open all night. Sliding it closed, he pulled on a t-shirt and trudged out into the main room.

Altair was eating cereal with his shirt off, John Meyer playing out of his IPod dock. Kadar noticed the many scars all over the man's upper body and the tattoo on his right breast. The shower was running in the background, indicating where Malik was.

"Morning twerp." Altair said through a mouthful of wheat. Kadar looked at him as he poured out his own bowl. Why did he call him twerp? It was really irritating.

"Mal's going to take you to school once he's got out the shower, which will be in about half an hour's time, he likes long showers..."

"I can walk." Kadar said shovelling his breakfast in and wolfing it down. Altair laughed.

"No you can't, you don't even know where the hell the school is."

"I can still walk." Kadar insisted.

"Shit, stop being so stubborn, you're just like your brother and, fuck, if skipping is all you want to do then do it once you've been dropped off." Altair said, dumping his bowl into the sink. Kadar noticed the many scars all over the man's upper body and the tattoo on his right breast.

"I'm not like my brother." Altair rolled his eyes before strolling into his own bedroom to, no doubt, put some clothes on. The teenager occupied himself with some TV and packing his bag for school. He would start studying for his exams in a totally new place and he'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him. None the less, he kept it hidden, choosing to remain stoic.

It was half past seven by the time Malik emerged carrying with him a nice smell of Lynx Africa shower jell. His black hair was still damp and he looked trendy in jeans and a t-shirt, long sleeve combo. He picked up Kadar's bag and tossed it at the teenager.

"Come on, time to go." He said, taking a motor cycle jacket from a hook of the wall and pocketing his keys. Kadar complied, following his brother down the stairs.

"Good morning Miss Higgins." Malik called as he went through the bookstore. Miss Higgins, an elderly woman with two cats, was the land lady and owner of the bookstore. She had home Altair and Malik for just over three years.

"Good morning Malik, oh I have some left over flap jacks if you want them, I know how much your Altair loves them." The elderly woman cooed, scuttling out from behind the counter to hug Malik, who towered above her height wise.

"Thank you, I'll send Altair down to get them later, alongside this month's rent."

"Yes of course... oh and who is this?" Malik smiled and looked towards Kadar who stood sheepishly between them.

"This is my younger brother, Kadar this is our land lady, Miss Higgins."

"Nice to meet you young lad." The two shook hands and Kadar could feel an instant liking bouncing off her.

The brothers headed out onto the street, Malik stopping for a second to pick up a bag. It was a windy day and the breeze was cool. They walked down the street and into a car park at the end of the road. It was the only place where they could get spaces for free. But Kadar couldn't see any cars; there were two black bikes with red logos shaped to look sort of like an 'A' on them, but no cars. Malik walked up to one of the bikes and took two helmets out of the bag he had picked up in the doorway of the book shop.

"This is Altair's helmet, but I doubt he'll mind you burrowing it for a ride." Malik said, handing one of the black helmets over before slotting on his own. The only difference between the two helmets was that Malik's visor was tinted silver instead of black. Malik straddled the bike and waited. Kadar looked between the helmet in his hands and the bike. Malik wanted him to get on that? He had to be joking, right?

"C'mon, we haven't got all day." Malik urged but Kadar remained where he was.

"I'd much rather walk." The sixteen year old said, unsure whether he was legally eligible to get on the back of that thing. But then again, this was Malik, who had joined Altair with his car stealing, smoking, and all round law breaking; he probably didn't give a shit.

"Well too bad, now just get on the back of the bloody bike." Knowing when not to push his luck, Kadar slipped the helmet on and gingerly got onto the back. Malik kicked the bike into power and they sped off down the road.

Kadar clung to Malik for dear life as the world blurred around him. Wind whipped through his jeans and he was thankful he had chosen to wear a tight pair today. They weaved in and out of the traffic and the momentum almost made him sick.

Thankfully, the school wasn't too far away and the ride was short. Malik pulled up outside the school gates and many of the students walking up the pavement stopped to stare. Great, just what he needed, attention. Slipping off his helmet and putting it into the bag, Kadar got off the bike and swung his bag over his shoulder. Malik slid the visor up and looked at his brother.

"Don't know when we'll be home tonight so you're going to have to walk. You'll need to speak to Miss Higgins who will let you into the apart whilst I work on getting another one cut. Take my number, and Altair's just in case." Malik said, handing a slip of paper over with his gloved hand. Kadar nodded and took the paper before turning on his heels. He looked at the gates and bracing himself, walked nervously towards it.

**A/N: I don't own any of the products, artists, songs or the characters mentioned in this story, they belong to their respected owners. **


	3. Three

If someone had come up to him ten years ago and said 'hey kid, in about two years time you're going to trained as an assassin.' Altair wouldn't have believed them. Yet here he was, walking through the doors of an industrial building that just happened to be home to the government's assassins. The two assassins waved their passes to the novice on duty and walked through the automatic sliding door.

Inside it was a sleek, open building with glass walls and elevators. The main hive was on the bottom floor. Informants processed their information into the database, detailing mission plans and targets. It was also home to the vehicles they used, bikes, vans, cars and all that jazz. Out the back of the building was a large courtyard and gym room where Novices were trained in combat and small weapons like knives and swords. On the second floor were a shooting gallery and the meeting rooms as well as a weapons hold. The infirmary was also based here. On the top floor was the master's office where the government orders came from, tutor rooms where Novices had education. There were also rest rooms where Novice assassins lived.

Altair and Malik walked through the compound till they got to their area, Malik enjoying the sway of Altair's hips as he swaggered. Both of them were still feeling relaxed and goofy after they had finished off what Altair had started the night before. Shaun looked up from his computer as they passed, peering at them from over the rim of his glasses.

"Oh god." He sighed, switching the intercom system on and announcing. "Attention, our resident lover birds are unusually happy today, wonder what the bloody hell happen to put them two in a good mood." Cheers and wolf whistles rung through the bottom floor. Altair grinned over his shoulder at Malik whose cheeks were tinted pink with a blush.

"Just because you're jealous Shaun." Altair said dumping his bag into his locker and unzipping it.

"Me jealous of you two, unlikely." Shaun scoffed, rolling his eyes as he returned to his typing. Altair mouthed something along the lines of 'horny' before stuffing his head into the locker. Malik smiled, sliding his messenger bag in his locker and locking it.

"So what's the plan for today?" Altair asked as they shrugged on their work hoodies, white with the red assassin logo on.

"I have Novice's to tutor, and what, pray tell, are you doing with your lazy ass all day?"

"Getting my blade fixed." Altair said holding his hidden blade up with one hand. The automatic release had gotten jammed and the deadly piece of steel was stuck inside the bracer.

"Rebecca is not going to be happy with you." Malik sighed as they carried on down the corridor. Altair shrugged in a 'wouldn't be the first time' way. They stopped at the lift and Altair grabbed hold of Malik's arm. They kissed, short and sweetly before going their separate ways. They may work together but they certainly weren't around each other. During the day Malik had offered to tutor Novices in the morning and do some knife training during the afternoon. Altair tended to loiter around, sometimes taking trainees out on the free running course, but most of the time showing the other assassins how good he was.

"Altair_, amico mio_, are you free this weekend?" Ezio greeted as soon as Altair walked through the door of their meeting room. Ezio was lounged out on the battered couch, dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail. The Italian and the Arab had trained together, in fact it was Ezio's older brother, Federico who had introduced him to their father and gotten a place for training.

"Why do you ask?" Altair said filling a plastic cup with cold water from the dispenser.

"Because, we are going out, but the deal is you bring a date." Altair rose an eyebrow and look sceptically at the twenty-four year old. Ezio turned his palms up at shrugged his shoulders.

"What, Federico will with a _puttana, _I will bring a _puttana, _Desmond will bring Lucy, and you will bring Malik, no problem no?" Altair downed his water and threw the cup in the bin.

"Sure why not, I think Malik needs to be out of the house right now anyway."

"Oh and why is this?" Ezio said, sitting up with a questioning look.

"Mals younger brother moved in yesterday, and let's just say things are very awkward"

"Why, because of your relationship?"

"No Ezio." Altair sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just leave it at that, it's all rather complex"

Ezio nodded in an understanding way before relining again. Yet again, Altair looked oddly at him. All the younger ever seemed to do was laze around... maybe that was the perk of having your dad as the leader around here. Shrugging it off, he walked through the compound and eventually found Rebecca. She appeared to be going through the database, corrected errors that informants put in. Her black hair was going astray and she looked stressed. Altair differed in the doorway, hesitating of just a moment before opening the glass door.

"Good morning Rebecca, you look lovely today." Altair tried to charm... but he wasn't Ezio and charm was not his forte.

"What do you want Altair?" She said, still managing to hold that bouncy edge to her tone despite being tired and under pressure. Maybe this wouldn't go as bad as he thought it would.

"My blade, it's kind of... jammed." Altair said holding the bracer out. Rebecca sighed and pushed out the chair to inspect it.

"Yes you've certainly go it stuck, what the hell have you been doing with it? You know what, never mind, I'll have it fixed by your next mission." she concluded after playing around with the device. Altair thanked her and left the room. He looked at the clock and sighed. Malik would still be teaching and he was already bored. Shrugging he headed back the way he came... maybe it was time to put Desmond through his paces.

**A/N: the chapters will be slightly shorter due to the random changes in points of view, so I decided that if I didn't try to cramp so much into one chapter it would run smother. Thank you for all your reviews etc, they make me very happy****. **


	4. Quattuor

In his old school, Kadar had always kept himself to himself. He had a small group of friends and enjoyed chilling out either indoors or out, depending on the weather. He planned for it to be exactly the same here.

Opening the door to his first class of the day, he took the empty seat at the back of the room, ignoring the looks and whispers he got. Looking around the room, he saw boys and girls of his own age, ranging in shapes and sizes but none of them sharing his Asian complexion.

"Hey." Kadar dragged his attention from scanning the room to look at who had spoken to him. The girl who sat in the seat in front of him had turned around, smiling at him with bright eyes. She had long, dark brown hair and her words held an Italian accent. She was pretty in his eyes, with a soft looking, round face and brown eyes.

"Hi." The girls face instantly brightened and she jumped up and came to sit in the empty space besides him. Well, that was kind of creepy.

"So are you foreign? How long have you been in this country for?" Kadar blinked, a bit shocked about the sudden bombardment of totally blunt questions.

"Um, I was born in this country so I guess I'm not foreign." Yes, although his parent originated from Israel, Kadar himself had not been born there, unlike Malik who had lived in Jerusalem for ten years of his life.

"Oh sorry, I just thought... well that doesn't matter, do you want to hang out with me and my friends, we can show you around." Kadar opened his mouth but couldn't really think of anything to say. He didn't even know the girls name.

"Sheesh, give the guy some room Claudia, Christ." Another girl, turning up late of the class said. She had short, scruffy, black hair and a slim athletic build.

"I'm only being nice Rosa." Claudia protested as the taller girl shrugged and sat down in front of them. Kadar looked at the two girls, deciding not to get involved as he gazed out the window. But his gazing was cut short when the teacher finally walked in. The class fell into an uneasy silence and granted, the man certainly did look frightening with short grey hair and a grey beard.

Kadar sighed and flipped open his science book as he mentally listed Dr Vidic as one of the teachers he didn't like.

_Lunchtime _

Despite his protests, Kadar found himself being dragged around by Claudia and Rosa all day. Rosa introduced him to a guy called Ugo and several of his friends. They were suspicious at first and Kadar didn't think he would be spending a lot of time with them. Claudia Auditore was a nice yet very bold girl. They sat together on the wall and ate lunch. Rosa had disappeared, saying that she owned one of the guys a fist in the face.

Claudia mostly spoke to him about the teachers. According to her, a lot of them were either insane or totally clueless. She had just finished a detailed report on Dr Vidic- who Kadar had defiantly decided he didn't like after a very demanding and terror struck lesson.

"But then there's Da Vinci" Claudia said, a grin spreading across her face. Kadar raised an eyebrow.

"Da Vinci?" he wasn't sure if that bloodline still existed. Claudia bit her lip.

"well technically he's Mr Begalli, but if you ever see his drawings then you'll know why we all call him Da Vinci, the guy teaches art and is a flipping genius... not only that but he's good looking too."

"So which is he? Insane or clueless?"

"Surprisingly enough, neither, he's probably the only good teacher here." Kadar shrugged and looked out across the courtyard. A group of strong look boys prowled along the shelters near the canteen. The leader, by the looks of it, had black hair and a pompous look to his stride.

"Who's that?" Kadar asked, leaning forward so his arms draped over his knees. Claudia glanced over in the direction he was looking and bit her lip.

"that's Vieri de' Pazzi and his gang, nasty piece of work them lot, keep out of their way Kadar, I don't want a nice guy like you getting hurt." Kadar narrowed his eyes. People who pushed others around were no better than dirt in his opinion.

He remembered briefly the time when he had come home from school with tears in his eyes. Kids in the older years had been bullying him, saying comments about the colour of his skin and the origin of his family. He had been too young to understand what the words meant, but coupled with the pushes, the ordeal had driven deep into his heart. Malik found him, curled up and crying in the closet. The closet had always been his escape.

"Little brother, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Malik asked softly, taking a young Kadar into his teenage arms. Kadar whimpered, trying to dry his tears. He told his brother what happened, what those boys had said and done. The fury was dark on Malik's face, his coffee black eyes hard with anger.

"Kadar listen to me." Malik said, taking Kadar's shoulders gently and looking him straight in the eye.

"Never let anyone push you around, _never_, you are your own person and no matter what anyone says you are as perfect as you can be. Those boys are nothing but bullies and do you know why they try to control others?" Kadar sniffed and shook his head.

"They try to control others because they have no control over themselves, so stand your ground, you are not theirs, you are your own." Kadar wiped his eyes and titled his chin up and nodded. Malik chuckled softly, ruffling his black hair before hugging him again.

"Now, I'm going to pay a quick visit to these 'friends' of yours." Malik said darkly, straightening up. Kadar leapt forward to grab his brother by the sleeve.

"Don't get into trouble, promise."

"I'm just going to teach a lesson, I won't get into trouble, I promise."...

"_Hello_, Kadar, anyone home?"

"Huh, what?" Kadar blinked as Claudia waved her hand in front of her eyes. His stomach suddenly felt sick and a knot had formed in his throat. Claudia shrugged at his side.

"Don't know, you just zoned out, it was weird." Kadar nodded and rubbed his forehead. Looking back at the memory now, he could see that it was the period that Malik started changing, started going out more, started coming more sharp tempered. He could see it as clear as day, like a clicking clock, counting down to the night Kadar watched him drive away.

Claudia touched his shoulder. Her brow was edged with concern.

"Hey are you okay?" Kadar forced a smile onto his lips.

"Yeah...I'm fine."


	5. Quinque

"That's not running, I told you to run Desmond! Run like you fucking life depends on it." Altair shouted as his apprentice sprinted like there was no tomorrow over the roof. Altair meanwhile stood at the finish line, a can of Dr Pepper in his hand. Desmond skidded over the line, sweating like a pig and panting like a dog left in the back of a hot car. Altair patted his back so hard; Desmond almost fell over from exhaustion.

"Could have done better. Gain your breath and go back to the start." Altair said, enjoying the look Desmond gave him. Altair smiled and offered his can over to the novice. Desmond took it and tilted his head back, only to get a single drop land on his tongue. Altair smirked in amusement.

"...fuck...you." Desmond panted between breaths, throwing the can onto the roof. Shrugging the master assassin walked over to the edge of the roof, looked over the edge and gazed over the courtyard. Malik would be done with training, but Altair was yet to see his face. Judging by the sun, he guessed it was passed midday by a couple of hours, around about the time Kadar would be making his way back to the apartment. Altair could already guess that Malik would be worrying.

"Hey Eagle, don't go hurting my man too much, I'd still like him to be able to walk." Altair glanced over his shoulder at the sound of Lucy's voice. She had climbed up the ladder and now had one arm around Desmond's physically exhausted form. Altair smirked.

"I bet you want him to be able to do more than just walk." He mumbled, amused with himself.

"I can hear you, you perverted man." Altair shrugged at Desmond's comment, that smirk that irritated everyone not leaving his face. Lucy smiled as Desmond wrapped his free arm around her.

"Altair, Giovanni wants to see you about a mission." She said still smiling. Altair got annoyed with that always bright and optimistic mood of hers and half the time wanted to slap that smile off her face. He couldn't be in her company for too long, otherwise both of them would be at each other's throats in seconds.

"Finally some action, go easy on her Desmond." The older man remarked as he walked over to the ladder, knowing all too well that that smile would be wavering. Making his way through the bottom floor and up the elevator, he soon found his way to the master's office.

Giovanni Auditore had only been master of the order for a couple of years, before that he was one of the most respected assassins the base had ever known. It was Mr Auditore who had homed both Altair and Malik, despite the fact he wasn't the master at that moment in time. Altair knocked and entered the office. Like the rest of the building it was sleek and modern with the odd personal touch here and there.

"Ah Altair we finally found you, come, take a seat." Giovanni greeted, gesturing to the spare chair besides Malik. Altair nodded and sat without a word.

"We have a new target for you, goes by the name of Tamir." Altair felt a bolt of electricity ripple through him, excitement of being back in the game after two months of silence from the government.

"He's one of the largest underground weapon dealers in this city and is a nasty piece of work who'll kill anyone who insults him. According to our informants, he does business in a night club two miles south of here. Apparently he has a particularly large shipment just come in, which means whoever this client is, isn't a friend of ours. Do you two think you'll be up for it?" Malik and Altair looked at each other, their eyes both bight with excitement.

"Of course." Malik said, turning his attention back to his leader. "When do you want this task to be carried out?"

"This weekend, between eleven and one at night. Malik, be sure Altair doesn't cause chaos." All three men smiled slightly. Altair was known for his very public assassinations that were notoriously hard for the government to clean up. Malik however was a bit more subtle and tended to drive his targets into an isolated area before carrying out the act.

"Certainly." Giovanni nodded and offered out a feather to them both. Altair took it and pocketed it.

"Safety and peace upon you both."

"And in return master."

_Later _

"Federico, I'm afraid we have to cancel." Malik said as the two of them bumped into the eldest Auditore in the corridor. Federico was older than Ezio by three years, taller and hell lot lazier which was saying something.

"_Si _my brother and I have to cancel too, we have a target." Federico and Ezio were assassin partners, which was even more surprising since they were constantly trying to outdo each other.

"Oh, and who bears the mark?" Altair asked, curious as ever.

"Our old friend, Uberto Alberti." Malik's eyes widened and Altair sighed.

"Great you get a betrayer of the brotherhood and we get a weapons dealer, I bet it's nice having Giovanni as a father." Federico shrugged and switched the conversation back to something a bit more important in his eyes.

"So, since everyone is busy, we have rearranged to next weekend. A bonus since my mother and father are away for the weekend, Petruccio is staying with our uncle Mario and Claudia will... I don't know what she will be doing but that doesn't matter. You can come to our villa and we have a house party."

"Wait, you still live with your parents! What do you do when you want to screw some whores?" Altair chuckled in disbelieve, he had been certain that the two brothers had a condo somewhere judging by their womanizing reputations. Federico shrugged again.

"We have spacious cars and lots of money." The three men couldn't help but laugh.

"So, we will see you there I take it, _si? Bene. Arrivederci amico mio." _Federico waved one hand as he carried on his way. It was nearing five pm when Altair and Malik checked out; Shaun had left for the day so he wasn't there to bid them a 'friendly' farewell. It was hot outside, which was surprise since the morning had been so cold. The two sat on their bikes for a moment as they shrugged on their leathers.

"Do you want to go for dinner?" Altair asked out of the blue. He really couldn't be bothered to cook when they got home and he doubted Malik would want to either, since they both hated the task so much. Malik secured his bag to the back of the bike before replying.

"I don't know, Kadar will want something to eat and-"

"Malik, he's not a baby, you told him that he had to get his own food." Altair interrupted, knowing that he would end up sitting on his bike for half an hour listening to his lover talk whilst his stomach rumbled, if he allowed Malik to keep going. Malik bit the inside of his cheek in the way that Altair found absolutely adorable.

"I still... what if he didn't find his way home, I knew I should have offered to pick him up-"

"Seriously, the kids as stubborn as you, he wouldn't have got a lift with you if it was the only option on earth. If he wants to learn the hard way, let him, give him some freedom." Altair slid of his bike and gently took Malik's shoulders.

"I know that you want to make it up to him, but constantly being around him will not help things, it'll probably just make it worse."

"Sorry, I'm just so unsure on what I'm supposed to do." Malik said, brow arching as Altair drew him into his chest.

"I know, let's just go eat some food, you can chose where we go and we'll split the pay, sound good?" Malik laughed softly and breathed in Altair's scent, it was a dusty smell that mixed with his Lynx deodorant. Malik pulled back and kissed his lover deeply, forgetting that they were in the middle of a car park. Someone wolf whistled from across the car park and the two looked up to see Ezio strolling towards his car, a massive grin on his face after catching the two off guard.

"God damn that Italian." Altair muttered, pulling on his helmet as he saddled his bike. Malik rolled his eyes and did the same.

"Fancy some noodles?" Malik hinted as Altair kicked his bike into power and it growled into life. Altair smile and winked, before flipping the visor down and zooming out the car park.

**A/N: '**_**Arrivederci amico mio." **_**Means 'good bye my friend.'**__


	6. Six

Kadar finally found his way home after an hour and a half of walking around aimlessly in the wrong direction. He walked up the stairs and went to try and open the door to the apartment. Then he remembered that Malik wasn't home, and that he had no keys. Trudging back down the stairs he poked his head into the bookstore. It was empty apart from a mother who pushed a pram slightly as she scowled at cooking books. A piano played over the radio and a fan whirled in the background.

"Malik my boy, you're back early and where is Altair?" Kadar turned to face Miss Higgins who had popped out from behind the counter. She stared at him for a while before tutting and smiling.

"My mistake, you look so much like your brother I got a bit confused then." Kadar forced a smile onto his face. It wasn't the first time he had been told he looked just like Malik, but it still stung every time.

"Um, yeah, I don't have any keys and..." Kadar said, dragging his fingers through his hair. The land lady smiled and flapped a hand.

"Oh yes, I'll let you in, hang on a moment whilst I find my keys." The old lady hurried off leaving Kadar alone again. The baby in the pram the woman was pushing was watching him, its blue eyes wide and dazed. Kadar smiled softly and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. A slip of paper brushed against his fingers and he pulled it out. It was the slip of paper with Malik's and Altair's numbers on. He studied the neat, lopsided handwriting for a moment before flipping it over. On the other side, Claudia had written her number, the digits also neat but not tilted like Malik's. But they both had one thing in common, neither of them was familiar.

"Here we are, you can return them in the morning, just in case." Miss Higgins burst through Kadar's thoughts. Hastily he pocketed the strip of paper and took the keys.

"thanks." With that, he jogged back up the stairs and turned the key once it was inside the lock. The windows were open and wind was flowing through. Kadar dumped his keys and bag and went to open them more. Some mugs had been left on the counter top and the sink still had Altair's unwashed cereal bow in it. The red light on the landline phone was blinking. Shrugging off his jacket, Kadar went and dialled the number for the answering machine.

"_Ciao amico mio, _it's Ezio. If it's alright, on the weekend I can crash at your place. My_ bastardo _of a brother is taking the car and taking his so called girlfriend to a hotel if you get what I mean. Anyway, get back to me soon, if you don't get back to me I'm presume you are ... _fare l'amore and_ I'll just come along anyway. _Grazie amici_."

The phone cut off with a click. The name, 'Ezio' seemed familiar, he was sure Claudia had mentioned it in her insistent rambling. Deciding it could wait, he skipped onto the next message.

"Hey Altair, it's Desmond, you left your IPod on the roof, I've got it with me and I'll give it back to you in the morning. Don't kill me tomorrow please. Bye."

Compared to the other message it was short and to the point and not full of words he didn't understand. What the hell was Altair doing on a roof? Kadar scowled and went to the final message.

"Hi Kadar, I guess you're not home yet. Well, Altair and I have gone out for dinner so you'll have to cook yourself something, there should be some microwave meals in the top cupboard. See you soon."

It was Malik, and in the background Kadar could hear Altair mumbling something as a lorry zoomed past. Kadar hung up and went into the kitchen. The two of them wouldn't be back anytime soon. He made himself a pizza and just as he went to sit down did he realise that the door to his brother's room had been left open. Curiosity had always been able to get the better of him, and he peeked his head around the doorway.

Inside it was dark since the blackout blind hadn't been rolled up. Because so this, the room was really hot. In the dim light, he could just about make out bundles of clothes on the floor surrounding a small looking double bed. There were shelves filled with books, CDs, DVDs. A red duvet lay crumbled on the floor and the white sheets covering the bed were rumbled and creased. There was a black case sat in the corner. It had the same red 'A' logo painted on it as the bikes.

Kadar was about to take a closer look when he distantly heard a key slotting into the door lock. Hastily he sprinted out the room and shut the door, turning the TV on before diving onto the sofa. If he had been caught, he would have been in shit and he knew it. The door finally swung open and the two walked in, still chatting away.

"Kadar, you found your way home. Did you get my message?" Kadar looked up. Malik looked very happy, nestled in the crook of Altair's arm as the taller man checked the answer machine. Kadar nodded and returned to the TV, heart still pounding from his narrow escape. That case, it stuck in his mind. Why would they have a black case with a logo on? Drug dealing instantly came into his mind but then shook it off; yet again he didn't think Malik was the type of person to stand drugs. Maybe he had just been watching too many action crime films.

"Mal, Ezio wants to stay the weekend and I'm going to kill Desmond tomorrow." Altair sighed into Malik's hair.

"Why does Ezio want to stay and why are you going to kill Des?" Malik yawned breaking away from Altair to make some tea.

"Ezio wants to stay because Federico's being an ass and not giving him a lift home and I'm going to kill Desmond because he asked me not too. It's either I kill him or his annoying Barbie doll of a girlfriend." Altair said, leaning his chest against Malik's back. Kadar decided he didn't want to be around when Altair felt all touchy feely and got up. He made a show of slamming his bedroom door shut. He listened for a second to hear the soft mumble of conversation in the other room, before turning his attention away.

Kadar looked out the window. The traffic was busy as people made their way home. He looked up and scowled. A man stood at the window of the apartment across the road, holding what looked like binoculars in his hand. Upon seeing that Kadar was watching him, the man hastily turned away from the window and allowed the curtain to fall across it. An uneasy feeling crept into his mind as he turned away. The question wasn't who was watching them, the question was why?


	7. Septem

Leonardo Begalli- known to his students as 'Da Vinci'- hadn't been teaching in this current school for very long, but appeared that he had already made quite an impression. Not only did he have his students liking, but he dazzled them with his so called 'skill', he had dazzled them so much he had earned himself an impressive nickname. A nickname he wasn't sure how he felt about. It was flattering to say the least, but his art was only mindless scribbling, nothing special in his mind. But according to the amount of commissions he received, those 'scribbling' were masterful.

He sat in his small art room after the end of school bell had rung. He was meant to be marking some papers, but found himself doodling a moth that clung to his window pane. Besides, works of art shouldn't be grading in his opinion, no matter how crudely they were drawn. The sound of boots padding against his floor came to the artist's attention. By the sound of it, they were flat soled and made of soft leather.

Peeking his head around the door, he saw a tall man with his back facing towards him. He wore a black jacket that was tailored to fix his body perfectly over some tight black jeans and on his feet were said black leather boots. Retreating back to his desk, Leonardo tied himself up a bit before going out to greet the new comer.

"Cia_o signore_, how may I be of service?" the man turned and Leo swears he felt his throat swell. The man was not only tall and slim, but he was very handsome too. His dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. His face was angular and strong looking and his skin was tanned. He wore a white shirt under the jacket, many of the top buttons undone to show off the beginnings of his chest. A chord necklace with five beads on hung loosely under his shirt.

"_Ciao signora, _my mother_, _Maria Auditore_, _has sent me to see how her paintings are coming along?" he held a Florentine accent that sent a shiver up Leo's spine.

"Ah, _si, si_, and may I ask who you are?" Leonardo forced out, now was not the time to choke up over a good looking man.

"Ezio Auditore." He outstretched his hand for a hand shake the artist gladly accepted with a graphite smudged hand.

"_Molto onorato _Ezio, Leonardo Begalli at your service." Ezio smiled slightly, his brown eyes sparkling. Leonardo choked again and hurried back into his little back room. Ezio followed after him, trying to make his way around the clutter.

"Excuse the mess." Leonardo called as he dug his laptop out from underneath a stack of old sketches. His heart was pounding as he heard paper rustling which meant that the man who could only be described as 'sex on legs' was looking through his doodles.

"These are very good_ Maestro_ "inside he was screaming with delight, but on the outside he kept his composure... or at least he hopped so.

"I am far from a _Maestro_, and those are just scribbles." He insisted, flicking through the files on his laptop until he came to his planner. Ezio didn't say anything more, but he was still amazed by the sheer brilliance of these drawings. His mother had told him it would serve him well to make a friend out of the art teacher.

"Your paintings should be done by next week according to my schedule, but I tend not to keep to it so I will drop that for personally in around two weeks time. If you wish to look at them, I recommend coming to my address." Leonardo said, writing his apartment number onto a spare piece of paper. Ezio nodded and took it, stuffing it into his jacket pocket

"Thank you, Signore Begalli; I must be on my way." Ezio said shaking the artists hand once more before walking away. Leonardo watched him go until the door swung shut behind him. He sunk down into his chair and rolled his pencil with one finger. He hoped he'd have the honour of meeting Ezio Auditore again.

**A/N: there are side stories alongside the main plot; I'll go to these stories when there is a gap in the main plot. This will be the first time I have written Leo/Ezio so bare with me. Thanks for your reviews, I like to hear what you think of all this. Sorry this chapter was so short. **


	8. Duodeviginti

Ezio decided to take a detour on his way home. Instead of getting into the car he shared with his brother, he turned into the nearest alleyway and clambered up the edge of the building. The roof was flat and he nestled himself between two walls. A part of him wanted nothing more than to bring someone special up here, to talk and kiss someone he loved in the solitude and amazement of a rooftop. But there wasn't anyone he loved, and he didn't think there ever would be.

The truth was, he felt lonely. His old mentor had once told him that an assassins live was made to be lonely, that company wasn't in his best interest. But when he looked at his father, who had a large and loving family to his own, Ezio wasn't sure what he should believe. Even when he had seen Altair and Malik kissing in the car park, it made his inside knot because he wanted nothing more than to have that.

Maybe a friend, a friend who wasn't an assassin, would do him good. It would offer him escape; it would offer him a chance to be normal in some respects. It would offer him a chance to think and talk about something other than targets, weapons and training. Dipping his hand in his jacket pocket, he pulled out the scrap of paper the art teacher had written his address onto. His mother had told him that Leonardo was a gifted and talented man who would make an excellent friend. Although, at first he had assured her that he needed no other friends than the once he already had, he was now starting to rethink about that.

His phone buzzed in his trouser pocket. Flipping it open he saw a text from Federico. 'Where are you?" Ezio sighed and pressed the reply. 'Just done some jobs for Mother, on my way now.' sending the reply, the young assassin got up. He dropped gracefully to the ground and walk back through the street and towards his car.

**A/N: sorry it's so short, just another plot filler. **


	9. Novem

"Right boys let's get you two sorted out." Rebecca said leading Altair and Malik into the back of the complex. Both of them were used to this part of the assassination process. The day of the death of their target, they got sorted with the weapons and sometimes even the outfits they would need. But since they were only going to a night club this time, they could wear whatever they wanted.

"I've repaired your blade Altair, Malik have you still got your case?" Rebecca said, picking up a black case with the assassins logo on and handing it to Altair who smiled with joy at having his favourite weapon back. Malik nodded, he took a lot better care of his weapons than his partner did.

"Good, maybe you could take some advice from your lover Al." Rebecca threw over her shoulder as she typed the access code into the door. Altair grinned but didn't say anything.

"Right, we just got a new shipment in and your hidden guns are finally ready." Rebecca grinned, handing two armoured boxes to the men. They flipped the hatch and took the small device into their hands. Altair slipped on his hidden blade and attached the new weapon to the bracer. It fitted to his custom bracer perfectly and concealed itself without a trace. The two exchanged an excited glance. They felt like novice assassins again, filled with first mission jitters of excitement and joy. But they knew better than to look forward to the task at hand, they had done it so many times to know that the price for being too cocky was huge.

"Look at you two; you're like over grown kids in a candy shop." Rebecca laughed logging the new shipment into the database.

"So, Mal, do you want to try these out in the shooting gallery?" Malik smiled in acceptance.

"Is that all your need us for Rebecca?" Altair asked eager to try out his new weapon. The black haired woman nodded and the two left, almost sprinting towards the elevator. They skidded to a halt, almost crashing into Desmond and Lucy who were coming out of the empty lift.

"Watch it Altair." Lucy snapped in irritation as the taller man almost smacked into her. Altair snorted, debating on whether he should physically push her just to see what she would do.

"Sorry Barbie, I almost ruined your hair." Altair teased innocently. Lucy wasn't in a good mood today and he could tell, that ever annoying, chipper smile was long gone off her face.

"Altair." Malik nudged, knowing when Altair was poking for a fight. Lucy glared at them before turning on her heels. Desmond looked at them both, unsure on what to do. He wanted to do some fight practicing with his mentor, but he didn't know if he should follow after his girlfriend.

"Come on Desmond." Lucy called and Desmond decided to follow after her. Altair tutted and stepped into the lift. Malik sighed.

"I know you don't like her, but can't you just keep your opinion to yourself for a change. One day you're going to piss off more than just her."

"Maybe if she stopped being so annoying I would. Besides it's not like she keeps her dislike of me a secret."

"Fine, if you want to squabble like a child with her then be my guest, but I'm not coming to your rescue when you get into shit."

"I don't need you to 'rescue' me from anything; I'm perfectly fine on my own." Malik's eyes narrowed and Altair instantly knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Okay then, then you won't mind if I go tend to Novices if you like being on your own so much." with that, Malik stalked out the lift and breezed up the corridor. Altair huffed and ran after him.

"Malik wait that came out wrong I..." Altair stumbled on what to say. Malik rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, leaning his weight on his left leg in an 'I'm waiting' kind of way. Altair sighed again and took the smaller man by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to pick a fight and if I do I'll get down on my knees and say how you were right and I was wrong." Malik smirked.

"That sound perfectly acceptable, now are we going to shot the hell out of wooden people or what?"

_Elsewhere _

Kadar sat under a tree at the borders of the school's campus. Claudia had a lunch time lesson and frankly he was happy to have some time to himself. With the time to himself he took a moment to think about what had happened last night. The man who he'd been sure was watching the apartment still stuck clear in his mind. He had spent over half an hour staring out that window just in case, but he never came back. Why would the apartment be under watch? What were Malik and Altair up to that interested someone so much? For a moment he thought it was some weird guy who liked to watch porn through his bedroom window, but the likeliness was slim.

He hadn't' told Malik or Altair about what he'd seen. A part of him wished he had for the most part he just didn't really want to talk to either man. Kadar had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard the approach of shoes on the dirt. Suddenly a cloud of dirt was kicked into his face. He coughed and wiped his face before snapping his head up to glare at the intruder.

A black haired boy who had to be shorter than him was stood before him, silhouetted against the sun. Behind him a group of other boys ranging in sizes had gathered. It was Vieri de' Pazzi and his gang. Kadar straightened up, using his superior height to impose on the other teenager.

"So you're the new kid, hm, I thought you'd be a bit more impressive than this." Vieri snarled, looking Kadar up and down. The new kid was tall and athletically built, he'd be able to do some damage... not that he'd ever admit that. Kadar breathed slowly, keeping in composure. He knew they were just trying to get a reaction from him, well it wouldn't work.

"Well so far, you haven't done anything to piss me off, so let me just make it clear. I run things around here, so if you get in my way or don't do what I tell you to do, then I'll beat you within an inch of your life. Understand." Kadar pressed his lips into a thin line and didn't reply. He wasn't going to agree to anyone's terms, they had no right to rule anything. The two boys glared at each other until one of the others in the gang spoke up.

"Leave him Vieri, if he doesn't have the guts to reply, then he won't have the guts to do anything stupid." With that the gang walked off, several of the members glancing over their shoulders to give Kadar the evil eye.

Sitting back down, Kadar scooped up a handful of rocks and threw them at the boundary fence. Didn't have the guts his arse, and if they gave him anymore trouble, he wouldn't hesitate to floor them.

**A/N: I know I switched POV's again, but I didn't want to make another really small chapter. **


	10. Ten

**Warning there is some sexual content in this chapter :)**

Kadar was locked away inside his room when Malik got home. It really wasn't much of a surprise, knowing that the teenager just wanted to be alone than speak to him. The realization stung, but there was little he could do, he had made that decision as soon as he got in the car all those years ago. Gingerly he knocked on the door, easing it open. He felt more uneasy about speaking with his brother than tonight's task. It was nonsense to be this anxious and nervous around a member of his own family who he loved with all his heart.

Kadar sat cross legged on his bed, a text book rested on his knees as he took notes from it. Malik smiled slightly at the sight of his younger brother studying. The brothers looked at each other for a while before he decided to break the silence.

"Altair and I are going out tonight, just so you know." Kadar nodded and dipped his head back down to his notes. Malik chewed the inside of his cheek, and loitered. What should he do? Should he make sure he was okay with that? Ask him if he wanted food? _What should he do?_

"Mal, can I burrow some of your jeans, mine are in the wash?" thankfully Altair chose the right moment to steal his attention. Turning out of the dark bedroom, he went into his own to find Altair stood in his boxers and t-shirt, peering into a draw full of tatty jeans.

"Sure thing, but wear the blue ones, black doesn't suit you." Malik said, pointing towards the other draw before walking into the bathroom. He washed his face with a flannel and ruffled his hair, taking off his shirt and bunging it down for wash. After tonight he suspected there would be plenty of washing to be done.

Pulling on a fresh pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, Malik peered over his shoulder at Altair who was staring intensely at two t-shirts he had pulled out the draw. One was white, the other was red. Rolling his eyes, Malik came up behind Altair and pushed the other mans hands onto the red polo top.

"Red, it will hide the blood stains better." Altair hummed and nodded. It was a wonder how he ever got dressed in the morning. Malik knew he preferred the white, but it would stain awfully and he had enough trouble with that white hoody of his. Whilst Altair pulled on his clothes and shoes, Malik clicked open his case.

Laid inside in a padded case were his weapons; two daggers, Swiss army knife, a hand gun and of course two hidden blades. Now they had another friend. Opening a second, smaller case, he gently cradled the hidden gun and slotted it onto one of the bracers. Altair soon joined him, slotting on their weapons in hidden compartments on their belts and under sleeves.

"Would it be foolish of me to say I'm excited?" Altair queried, his blade shooting in and out in a quick practice. They left putting on their hoodies until the last moment.

"Matters, if you are going to mess up because of it then yes, I'd say you're being foolish. But if you're just happy because we finally have some action then you have all the right." Malik said, feeling Altair approach from behind. Altair hummed; wrapping his arms around the others waist and leaning in to kiss up his neck.

Malik smirked, skin tingling as his sweet spot was given much attention. Eager to taste more than just flesh, Altair spun the smaller man around and drew him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues met, making Malik groan and hold onto Altair's shoulders. The pair staggered backwards, falling onto the bed without breaking any contact. Finally they broke, Malik latching onto Altair's throat as he slid his hands up his black shirt. It was starting to grow warm when Altair managed to wrestle Malik's shirt from his body. Locking his legs around the others waist, Altair jerked his body up and over so Malik was pinned on his back.

"Tosser." Malik said half heartedly as Altair threw his polo shirt onto the floor. Malik traced his fingers over the swirly tattoo on Altair chest, hand moving south to pinch and pull at the nipple. Altair hissed, head falling backwards as his teeth gritted with pleasure. His jeans were starting to feel tight and the air around him hot. Heck he had only just put on those clothes and he was already half undressed. Malik sat up, lips enveloping the other nipple as he continued to roll his fingers around the other. Altair groaned Malik's name, accidently flexing his left arm and sending the blade piercing through the mattress. Malik broke away and eyed the released blade.

"Shit, take those things off, you'll send the other through my leg soon."

"Fuck, right yeah." Altair mumbled, retracting the blade and unclasping it. Taking his right hand, which indeed lay on Malik's thigh, he tore the second bracer off and placed them on the bedside table.

"Right, now where were we? Oh yeah I remember" Altair smirked, pushing Malik back down and sucked on his neck. Malik hissed, knowing all too well that there would be a mark there in the morning. He couldn't quite grasp the fact they were obviously going to have sex right before a mission. Well at least it was one way to get rid of Altair's pent up excitement.

Just as Altair's hands drifted down to the zipper of Malik's jeans, the sound of Nirvana's 'smells like teen spirit' rung through the air.

"Fucking hell." Altair cursed, pushing up as he hand searched for his phone. Luckily it lay on the bedside table, meaning he didn't have to give up his straddling position. Malik raised an eyebrow as Altair swore again and flipped it open.

"What the fuck do you want Auditore?" Altair spat. He was feeling horny and all he wanted to do was find release before he went a killed someone.

"Altair _amico mio_ where am I meeting you tonight? You never got back to me so I presume I'm staying at yours _si?"_ Ezio said, perfectly cheery as always. Altair sighed and slid of Malik's body, arching his brow in apology. Malik waved a hand dismissively and slipped back into his clothes.

"Couldn't this have waited until later?" Altair growled, still pissed off and he re-attached his blades. The mood had been killed and they wouldn't feel like doing it when they got back, especially if Ezio was going to be around.

"No, because I wouldn't know where to meet you, and I'd call right in the middle of your assassination and you'd get pissed with me."

"I'm pissed with you now." Altair mumbled, fingers hooking in Malik's belt loops, only to get his hands smacked away. Yep the mood had defiantly been killed.

"Why? What have I done?" Ezio asked, confused and slightly worried.

"You interrupted me that's what!" Altair snapped as Malik rolled his eyes and retreated back into the bathroom.

"I interrupted... oh, _mi dispiace, _I'll call back later..."

"Save it, you've pretty much murdered the mood." There was a small silence on the other end before the conversation got back to its original topic.

"So I meet you where?"

"Uh, the Mexican restraint on the corner, we'll grab some food before going home, you're sleeping on the couch."

"On the couch? What happened to your spare room?"

"It got infested, we'll explain more later."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Instead of saying goodbye, Altair just clicked the phone down, ending the call abruptly. Mumbling a string of curses, he pulled on his polo shirt and packed some spare clothes in a bag. Swinging the strap over his shoulder, the two men looked at each other. Someone was going to die tonight; well it was all in a day's work for an assassin.

**A/N: I got slightly lazy and you can probably tell. **


	11. Attollo

It wasn't a night club, so to speak, that Altair and Malik wiggled their way into. It was more like a strip club. The bass thumbed and girls in skimpy outfits wrapped themselves around poles under neon lights. The building mostly filled with men older than they were, wreaked of sweat and alcohol. Malik screwed his nose up as a man stuffed a few notes in one of the girls G strings, even when he did date women he had never liked the idea of anyone doing this kind of thing for money.

"I'm going to scout further ahead, make sure you listen to your ear piece this time." Malik leaned into Altair as so he could hear him over the music. The slightly younger assassin nodded, eyes scanning as Malik walked off. He slipped through the crowd, making his way towards the bar. He wouldn't drink on the job, but it would look a bit weird if he didn't order something. Glancing back over his shoulder he sighed.

"Altair, stop checking out the striper." Malik's voice buzzed in Altair's ear like the sound of his conscience. Caught in the act, he turned his head to anywhere but where he was looking.

"I'm not checking out the striper."

"I can see you all from over here, if you're going to eye someone up do it in a less obvious fashion." Malik didn't hide the stinging note of irritation in his voice, Altair was starting to piss him off and he wasn't going to take it lightly. He watched Altair's shoulders slump and turned away to get back to his job, at least he had the decency to look ashamed. Narrowing his eyes he turned to the bar and took his drink, keeping his hand over the top of it despite the fact he wasn't intending on drinking.

It was dark and the flashing lights made it hard to scan the room. The club stamps glowed under ultra-violet light, making Altair pretty easy to spot into he crowd due to the glow of his white hoody. There was a fire exist sign in the back corner, it would lead out into an ally way or some easy route of escape. Making a mental note of its location, Malik walked back across the floor toward Altair who lingered by the door.

"There is a fire door in the right hand corner, near the bathroom, it's the easiest route of escape, should we need to." Malik said, passing a drink to Altair who took a gulp of it. Malik slapped his hand.

"Don't, you need to be focused to do this, just because I hand that to you doesn't mean you have to drink it." Malik hissed as Altair swallowed and placed the drink over to the side. He didn't reply, just looked around.

"I'm going to ask the bartender if he knows of Tamir." Altair said before disappearing into the crowd. Malik watched him go, fingers twitching slightly. He was itching for some action, he had gotten so used to this life style that going too long without some sort of assignment – whether it be scouting, informant tasks or assassinations- made one feel uneasy and restless. For that reason he had taken up teaching and tutoring novices in the day time so that he had something to do, whilst in the evening...well Altair always kept him busy. He looked up again, watching Altair talk to the bartender who looked uneasy. After a bit of money exchange, Altair walked back through the crowd.

"Tamir is here, he's in one of the clubs back rooms, the door is at the back of the building and we need an access code, unfortunately I couldn't ask what it was because I would have alerted suspicion." Altair said.

"Do you know if his 'business has turned up?" Altair pondered.

"No, the bartender said I was defiantly early."

"Good, we can wait until the business turns up and he can open the door for us." Altair looked a bit confused for a second or two, but caught on fast. The two men walked out the club and slipped passed the queuing crowd, down the back ally. They hid in the dark behind some industrial sized bins and waited. Malik pulled the fabric of his black trench coat tighter around his body to keep him from the cold. The handle of his hand gun dug into his hip and the point of one of his many knives dug into the flesh of his skin, it defiantly wasn't comfortable, but it would have to do. Altair's body heat radiated onto him as they shared the confined space, keeping some of the cold at bay.

It reminded Malik of one of the mission they had to do a couple of years ago, a few months before they started their relationship. It was mid December and their truck had broken down on the side of the road. The heating didn't work in the run down jeep anyway and they were forced to keep close to each other to keep warm. It wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the fact they had had an argument on the way up and staying close to each other was the last thing they wanted to do. Eventually, after several hours, the road support turned up and they drove to the nearest motel.

Now was different, he gladly accept the arm that wrapped around him and his leant against Altair's chest, enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall. They waited for over an hour before another man walked door the alleyway. Malik shifted into a crouched position, watching with hawk like eyes as the man typed in the access code. As soon as his finger taped the last button, the two assassins sprung from their hiding place. Altair kept the door open with his arm whilst Malik ran up behind the man with a switchblade in hand. Clamping one hand over the victim's mouth he plunged the deadly piece of steel between the shoulder blades. Retracting back he allowed the body to fall limp on the ground, blood staining his hand.

"I call the next one." Altair said as Malik wiped his blade clean on the man's clothes. Malik smirked and teasingly nudged Altair as he walked into the building. The corridor was dark, but luckily there was only two doors, one either side of the walk way.

"You take the right, I'll take the left." Altair whispered, releasing his hidden blades. They positioned themselves by either door, and burst through. Malik was faced with a store room, whilst Altair was faced with the real deal.

Tamir- a man with a moustache rounding into a small goatee and a frame that didn't look like much- sat at the head of a small table. There were two, heavily built guards either side of him. A crate sat in the corner, no doubt containing their deadly purchase.

"Assassin, grab him." Tamir shrieked, point towards Altair. Quickly he calculated, but before he even got a chance to unleash an attack, Malik came swing in from the side, catching them all off guard. Altair blinked and watched, unsure on whether he should help.

"What are you waiting for you fool." Malik shouted as he kicked the legs out from underneath one of the guards and was tackled by the other. He sprung the blade on his right arm and stabbed it through the soft flesh of the waist. Altair dragged his eyes away and looked towards Tamir who had scurried into the back corner. Altair jumped over the table in one smooth movement. Tamir drew a knife from his pocket and swung it towards Altair's face. He dodged, catching the wrist and twisting it until the knife clattered to the floor. With one swift movement of the other arm, Altair plunged the blade into Tamir's neck. The body stiffened and collapsed into Altair's arms.

"The master will be pleased to know you still have your skill." He choked, blood gurgling in his throat. Altair shifted to his knees and scowled.

"Why will your master be pleased, you failed?"

"Wrong, he...he will know it was you... he will come back for you, the master doesn't give up easily" there wouldn't be many words coming form that mouth soon; it was time to ask the right question.

"Who is this master you speak of, who is your master?" Altair urged, hoping that the life wouldn't pass just yet. Tamir grabbed his arm and with his dying breath breathed.

"Al Mualim."

**A/N: fights scenes, I love writing them but I could do with some more work at it :) my sister's boyfriend has this amazing trench coat which I always picture my modern Malik in, unfortunately I don't have a picture of it. I'm going to take this moment to advertise my blog, the link to it is on my profile, I post art on there and soon I will be drawing the modern versions of these guys so please check it out. **


	12. Duodecim

The assassination mission had gone well; Ezio and Federico had snuck into Uberto Alberti house to find him currently holding a party. They dealt with him swiftly, making a rather large show of it all. Ezio had perched on the balcony above where Uberto was stood, talking to some rather pretty women. Federico had thrown a rock at the back of his head and the man turned to find the angels of his death poised above him, in their hoods and jeans and weapons galore. Ezio had swooped down and taken the traitors life, making the brotherhoods revenge known; they had lost many good lives due to his betrayal.

After cleaning his hands of blood and changing out of his stained clothes, the brothers had split, Federico getting the car and winking to his younger brother before driving away. Ezio however, took to the roof and made his way towards the Mexican restaurant. He doubted Altair and Malik had finished their job, so with held from texting them. He had already pissed off Altair once and he didn't' want to do it again.

Jumping the narrow gap between two alley way building he continued on his way. It was a cold night and he felt chilly in his jeans and green parka jacket. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he strolled leisurely across the tilted tiles that clacked under his boots. Pulling his phone from his pocket he checks the time. Half eleven, maybe his company would be done, but knowing them they wouldn't be.

Some voices, echoing off the houses caught his attention. Crouching by the edge of the roof he peered down into the dark street. A group of four men stood, their posture threatening and intimidating as they had someone cornered against the wall. Narrowing his eyes, Ezio looked further into the mob. A flash of blonde hair caught his eyes, and the Italian voice that asked them to back off was defiantly familiar. One of the men crossed the boundary and pushed the other man against the wall as the others started to kick him. Swooping down from the rooftop, Ezio got onto the ground as fast as he could. Whoever it was need his help and he wasn't about to walk on by. Besides it would kill some time.

"Hey, _lurido porco_, leave him alone." Ezio called across the alley, tensing and thanking god that Federico had taken his weapons alongside his own. The group turned, and Ezio recognized the victim immediately. It was that art teacher, Leonardo, staring back at him, startling blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do if we don't?" Ezio smirked in response, allowing the cocky side of him take over. The group of men walked towards him, towering over the more athletically built Italian. Flexing his fingers in anticipation, Ezio waited for the first move.

Like they had done with Leo, their first move was the push him against the wall that loomed behind him. The biggest man in front of him, reached out. Ezio ducked low under the arm, turning on the balls of his feet to end up directly behind. He delivered four, quick punches down the spine before sweeping the legs out and watching the man face plant the street. Another came up behind Ezio, catching him off guard and pinning his arms behind his back. Ezio kicked his heel up, impacting with the universally known male week spot. His arms were released and he crumpled to the ground, hands gently cupping his balls. The two other gang members stared at him, unsure on what to do. Ezio smirked again, curling his fingers in towards his palm in a beckoning gesture. They had the common sense to run.

"_Mio Dio _Ezio, that...that..." Leonardo was speechless as Ezio came towards him.

"Save it _amico, _are you hurt?" Leonardo shook his head and waved a hand dismissively, picking his red beany hat off the pavement and adjusted it over his hair.

"Thank you Ezio, you didn't have to..."

"Its fine let me take you home." Ezio said enjoying Leonardo's smile as they continued down the alley. Ezio took the time to examine his artist friend. He wore pebble blue jeans with a white polo shirt and a dark blue cardigan. A messenger bag was slung over his shoulder, similar to the one Malik brought to work with him. Green converse high tops covered his feet.

"Why were they give you trouble?" Ezio asked, curious as they crossed the road. Leonardo looked uncomfortable for a second and starched the back of his hand.

"Uh, you know how ex-lovers can be, won't take break ups well even if they were many years ago." Ezio blinked and looked at the artist again. He wondered if he had heard him correctly, but had Leonardo just hint to him that he was gay? He was sure that a good looking artist would have the girls swooning over him. Briefly he remembered the time last year when Claudia had been complaining to him. She had a crush on Altair, and Ezio thought it was the best time to explain that Altair belonged to Malik and had very little interest in girls. She had sighed and said 'why does every good looking man turn out to be gay? I mean, Malik is sexy and Altair is downright gorgeous.' It had amused him no end and when he told Altair and Malik about it, they too had had a good laugh over it.

"Still, they should not harass you, why don't you report them?" Ezio said bitterly, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Leonardo snorted.

"Too much trouble over something that happens very rarely, I know where I shouldn't go unless I want trouble. But I got a bit carried away at the studio and time just ran away, I was hoping to take a shortcut and completely forgot." The two walked down the road to an apartment block. They crossed the car park and Leonardo buzzed his key in. His apartment was on the third floor and at the end of the corridor.

Ezio stood outside the door as Leonardo unlocked it. He was starting to feel tired and it was a long walk to the Mexican restaurant, let alone to the book store Altair and Malik lived above. He cursed Federico for stealing the car.

"I guess I should go, try and keep out of trouble Leonardo." Ezio said, not really wanting to live as he loitered. Leonardo arched his brow and stepped aside.

"Stay and have something to eat Ezio, stay the night if you must, it's the least I can do." Ezio really didn't want to impose but by the look of Leonardo's face he knew he was more than welcome. Smiling a grateful smile, Ezio walked into the apartment. It was small and cluttered with books and paper and pretty much everything jumbled around the place. The room was pretty much empty, asides from a few canvases leant against the wall or on easels. Practically all of the furniture, leather sofa, TV, table, were all stuffed haphazardly into the kitchen.

"Excuse the mess, it isn't often I get visitors." Leonardo said, turning the rings on the cook up to full as he put some coffee on. Ezio was unsure what to do, so he peeled off his jacket and sat on the couch as Leo scurried around him.

"I know it's a bit tight, but this place doesn't have any heating so having everything in the kitchen makes it easier and warmer. The bathroom is on the left if you need it." Ezio nodded again and pulled out his phone. Still no text from Malik or Altair, but it was past midnight and they would be done with their mission. So he deciding to let Malik know that he wouldn't be staying at theirs tonight, but would come round in the morning and wait for his brother to pick him up.

"Here, I hope you like noodles; it's all I have at the moment." Leonardo gave him an extra large pot noodle and sat down next to him.

"Dear God Ezio what happened to your arm?" Ezio blinked at the exclamation and looked down at his bicep. It was wrapped in a bloodstained bandage, the red patches fresh but dry. Inwardly he cursed, he had forgotten all about that. When escaping from Uberto's house he had accidently slipped off one of the low roofs and caught his arm on a brick wall. It tore out a large chunk of skin and had bled pretty heavily. They dealt with it quickly, but it still throbbed and burned.

"It's nothing, just a little accident." Ezio said, casting his eyes down and shovelling a fork full of noodles into his mouth. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until now. Leonardo had the sense to leave it at that and allowed the younger man to eat in silence. He brought some blanket and a pillow from his own bedroom into the main room and bunged them on the couch.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa, I'll leave the electric heater on." Ezio nodded and yawned.

"Thank you again Leonardo, this is very kind of you."

"Have a good sleep Ezio and many thanks in return." With that the artist disappeared behind one of the doors. Ezio yawned, pulling off his shirt and jeans and wrapping himself in the blankets. He slept, unaware of the chaos that was brewing.

**A/N: I bet that Leonardo will enjoying have Ezio sleeping in only his boxers on his couch, I know I would ;)**


	13. Tredecim

"You need to talk about this Altair." Malik insisted as they walked into the apartment. Altair had hardly spoken since the assassination. He had dropped the body as if it was plagued and got as far away from it a possible. Slipping back outside, he'd managed to scrounge a cigarette off one of the queuing party goers. He sat on the curb and smoked whilst Malik called for the clean up team. He hadn't smoked for years, but his head was reeling and it was the only thing that would calm him down. Malik had got a text from Ezio saying he wouldn't be meeting them, so they went home. Malik got a Chinese takeout but Altair refused to eat.

"I don't have to talk about anything if I don't want to Malik." Altair snapped, slamming the bathroom door behind him as he retreated. He was distantly aware that he may have woken Kadar, but he didn't give a toss. Stripping off his clothes he turned the shower on and stepped inside. The warm water sent tingles up his spine, adding heat to his chilled skin. Tilting his head back, he allowed the droplets to patter against closed eye lids.

'_He will know it was you... he will come back for you, the master doesn't give up easily' _Altair's eyes shot open as the words echoed in his head. Al Mualim, his old master Al Mualim was back. This couldn't be happening it had to be a lie, a templar spun lie! Altair's stomach knotted and his legs felt weak. Bracing himself against the side of the shower he pressed his forehead against the fogged plastic. He knew this wouldn't last; peace was never around for too long in his world. Al Mualim would come after him; take him away either out of his own will or by force. He would finally succeed in separating Malik and him forever.

His fist clenched and Altair thumped the plastic, making it rattle. He cried out through gritted teeth, a sense of panic gnawing at his gut. Altair didn't want to part with Malik, he could face it. But what scared him the most was the way Al Mualim would separate, they would be separated in a permanent way... as in death. Al Mualim would kill Malik without a moment's hesitation. Sitting down in the shower, Altair hung his head in hands. Why did it have to be him, why?

He heard the front door close, meaning that Malik was obviously going to ring Giovanni; this was a serious turn of events for them all, it affected the brotherhood on so many levels. Breathing heavily through his nose, Altair closed his eyes. He had to gather his together, he was tired and needed to sleep and maybe have a smoke, if not then he defiantly needed alcohol. Turning off the shower, he ran his fingers through wet hair before drying off. He needed to shave but that could wait.

Walking out into the kitchen in a pair of Malik's flannel lounge trousers, Altair searched in the cupboard under the sink for the small flask of vodka he kept hidden there. Fingers wrapping around the bottle neck, he poured himself out a shot and down it. The warm liquid burning his throat and set his blood stream alight. Take another two shots, he hid the bottle again and walked back into his bedroom. It was around 1am when he finally flopped onto his bed. Wrapping himself in the duvet, Altair breathed slowly before shutting his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day.


	14. Quattuordecim

**A/N: please read the note at the bottom when you're done, thanks :)**

The buzzer ringing on the door woke Malik in the morning. He groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat up. Altair shifted besides him, pulling the bed covers tighter around his body before falling back to sleep. Malik sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless with dim sunlight that leaked through the gaps in the blind streaking his back. It was half eight in the morning, Kadar would be at school hopefully and they had the day off.

Giovanni had been considerate about the situation, giving them the day off to allow Altair to gather himself together, getting over the shock would take several days. Pulling some jogging bottoms over his boxers and plodding through the apartment he went to the door. Miss Higgins stood on the other side.

"Oh Malik, did I wake you? I'm so sorry, but there's an Italian man wanting to get into your flat downstairs" Malik sighed, ruffling his hair with his hand, he had totally forgotten about Ezio.

"Okay, I'll go get him, thank you Miss Higgins." The old lady shut the door. Shrugging on one of Altair's hoodies that lay idly over the back of the sofa, he went down stairs, leaving his hood up to hide his bed hair. Ezio was stood in the small, dark hallway at the bottom of the stairs, his hair tied up with red ribbon and wearing the same clothes as the day before. A rucksack hung off one shoulder.

"Ezio, c'mon, I'll put some coffee on." yawned Malik, beckoning the Italian up the stairs. Surprisingly, Ezio didn't say much, he seemed oddly distant as he followed after the elder.

"I have some washing, do you mind if I wash them now?" Ezio said, unzipping his bag as Malik put coffee on.

"Yeah go ahead, I've got washing as well, put them in with ours." Opening the door to the bathroom, he sorted through the basket. Kadar's clothes were bundled on top, spilling over the edge of the wicker, but hidden at the bottom was Altair's hoody, sleeve and chest patched with blood. He cursed colourfully at Altair's stupidity; and hoped Kadar hadn't seen the coopery stains.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Malik asked as he carried an armful of washing towards the washing machine.

"No, I booked the morning off, so I'm working late tonight." Ezio said putting his own clothes to wash and shutting the round, plastic door. "What about you?"

"Giovanni gave us the day off; some things happened last night...you'll no doubt find out about it tomorrow." Pouring out two cups of coffee, Malik sat down at the breakfast counter, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ezio added milk and a spoonful of sugar to his and sat across the table. Smiling slightly, Malik brushed back the hood from his head and said,

"So, who did you hook up with last night?" Ezio swallowed a mouthful of the warm liquid before replying.

"Why do you think everything I do is some kind of conquest to get laid?"

"Because I normally is, now spill." Ezio sighed nudging off his parka jacket and placing it on the other stall.

"Well, for your information, it wasn't a woman I stayed with last night." Malik blinked, slightly confused at first. Well he never knew that Ezio was... then again, he did like his tight clothing and did flirt with everyone.

"Oh really, now that I never would have guessed!"

"No, not like _that_, he is a friend, _only_ a friend. I ran into him on the way to meet you and his place was closer and I couldn't be bothered the walk so I stayed at his, on his couch, with no contact of any sort." Malik laughed as Ezio got flustered.

"It's fine my friend, I'm only joking." The door to the main room opened and Altair trudged in. without even glancing at the two men, he reached above the top cupboard to pull a dusty packet of old cigarettes from the shadows. He went into the fridge and got a six pack of beer before heading back into his bedroom. Malik cast his eyes down as Ezio scowled in confusion. He waved a hand in a 'don't ask' way before downing the dregs.

"Make yourself at home Ezio, I'm sorry I can't be more of a host but I've got a situation that will take a lot of dealing with." Ezio nodded and made his way to the TV as Malik left. He went into his bedroom to find the window open and no Altair in sight. Pulling on some old jeans and a check shirt, he started to make his way through the window. The building they lived in was fairly old, so with its many hand and foot holds, it was easy to get onto the roof.

Altair sat on the edge, one leg dangling over the side of the building whilst he leaned his arm over his raised knee. A cigarette poked out the corner of his mouth and a can of beer balanced on his thigh.

"So this is how you're going to deal with it, drink and smoke and hope it'll all go away." Malik said hauling himself up to sit besides the other man. Altair didn't look at him, the rims of his hood hiding any expression he may have shown. Smoke slithered out of his nostrils, twirling into the cold air. The clouds were dark and it was going to rain soon.

"Go away, Malik." Altair muttered, drinking his beer and allowing its cheap and bitter taste to fill his mouth. Malik's mouth twitched in annoyance, Altair was doing a good job of pissing him off.

"For the love of Christ Altair, you're going to have to talk about it at some point; tomorrow there will be a meeting with Giovanni and the rest of the brotherhood to sort out what we need to do. I advise you start talking now to get the more...personal details off your chest." Altair growled, grinding out his cigarette on the roof tiles before grabbing the packet again. Malik got to the packet before he did and threw it off the side of the roof. It tumbled downwards, cigarettes pouring out of the open packet and raining onto the street below. Altair breathed heavily through his nose, fists clenching. Malik was pissing him off now.

"Stop with the self pity and grow a pair, I know it's hard..."

"You don't know shit Malik, sure you know what used to happen, but you won't ever know how it felt!" Altair snapped, grabbing the collar of Malik's shirt in a moment of pure anger. Malik's hand instinctively went to Altair' wrist, ready to twist or break it if he were to attack. They snarled at each other, aggression spiking both their eyes. After a few moments Altair clamed, relaxing his hand so that his palm lay flat on Malik's chest. Malik covered that hand with own in reassurance.

"I'm scared Malik, scared of what he'll do." Altair whispered, afraid of admitting the fear that twisted his sickened stomach. Malik bowed his head, coffee black eyes tracing over the scar on Altair's forearm. Altair sighed, hand sinking back into his lap.

"It's no longer a question of if he finds us." Altair looked out across the rooftops, "it's a question of when."

**A/N: just a few things to say. One: thank you for the reviews, they are inspiring and I defiantly owe art work for the amount of good reviews I've had :)  
Two: I've had a review pointing out my grammar mistakes, ah I knew it wouldn't be long until one cropped up. So here's the deal, I'll take a bit longer in the editing process of my chapters, this may mean you'll have to wait slightly longer for updates :( if anyone wishes to beta this story, PM me and tell me how it works and I'll think about it.  
Three: would you guys like a proper sex scene soon? **


	15. Quindecim

Spit spots of rain started to fall as Kadar walked across campus. 'Just my luck' he thought as he shifted his bag on his shoulders and carried on his way. He was going to the library after school to study with Claudia. Unfortunately the library was halfway across town and he had a history essay to hand in, now it was starting to rain and he had forgotten his jacket. Growling slightly, he quickened his pace and hurried into the humanities block. Few students hung around the corridor, mostly waiting for after school tutor sessions and meetings to begin. A group of girls, popping bubble gum in their mouths, eyed him up as he passed. They turned to each other and giggled and Kadar couldn't help but feel uplifted by the attention. Maybe looking so much like Malik had its benefits.

His teacher wasn't in his room, so Kadar wrote a note on a scrap piece of paper and left the sheets of paper, safely in their plastic wallet, behind on the desk. Plugging his earphone in, he turned on his IPod and braved the weather. The rain had defiantly picked up and it hammered against his cold skin as 'Rockin' the Suburbs' by Ben Folds played in his ears. Cars whizzed over the roads, tyres kicking up sprays of water that soaked the fabric of Kadar's trousers. He scowled and quickened into a jog to catch the bus that pulled sluggishly into the bus stop.

Dripping wet, he sat down next to a stern looking business man in a pin stripe suit and a laptop. Feeling very self conscience, he drummed his fingers against the soaking fabric of his bag, hoping that none of his notes had gotten wet and run. His first exam was soon and he couldn't afford to lose any of the revision notes. The bus journey took a good half hour, he had to get up to allow the business man to get off at his stop and ended up with a girl only two years older than him sat in the spare seat. They talked for a bit and she gave him her number and told him to call her. Kadar didn't think she realised he was only sixteen, but it still made him feel good.

Luckily the bus stopped right by the library, a large modern building with a cafe and several floors, so Kadar didn't have to brave the rain. Dashing across the courtyard and through the automatic doors he shook his wet hair slightly and shuddered from the dampness of his clothes, he was going to catch a cold because of this. Walking through the library whilst listening to 'Underdog' by You me at Six, he soon found Claudia on the second floor. She was sat at one of the round tables, text book and sheets of notes scattered in front of her as she neatly took bullet points on another piece of paper. She looked up when Kadar pulled the chair opposite her out from under the table.

"You look like you went for a swim with all your clothes on." Claudia pointed out as he peeled off his soaking jacket and draped it over the spare chair.

"It's raining stupidly hard out there." Kadar grumbled, emptying his bag of his books. He flicked through them, making sure they were dry and readable. Claudia chuckled slightly before bowing her head again. Briefly, he took the moment to look around. On the table opposite were four students from the year above, studying what looked like advance physics. A group of boys around the age of nineteen with glasses and weird hats sat in a dark corner, each with laptops in front of them as they talked in hushed voices. Kadar narrowed his eyes, squinting to try and get a better look. They didn't seem to be studying anything, so why the hell were they here?

"Hey Claudia, do you know who those guys in the corner are?" Kadar whispered, poking the girls arm with his pencil. She scowled at him before turning her head.

"Oh, they're always here, they never study anything, just sit there with their laptops. They're probably looking for aliens or something crappy like that." She said dismissively, turning back to her notes. Kadar took a bit longer to eye them up. There was something about them that intrigued him; if they were searching for aliens wouldn't they be gathered around one of those machines in a darkened bedroom or something? So they had to be searching for something else, something that may be of interest to him.

Shaking the suspicion away, he opened in biology book to the bookmarked page. Those guys could wait until another day. He read through the chapter, taking brief notes in a brainstorm, before his eyes fell on a paragraph about blood cells, accompanied by a picture of red blobs.

Blood. His mind flashed back to this morning. He had woken up to find Malik and Altair still asleep. They had come in late last night and he had been woken up by someone slamming one of the doors. He thought they had had an argument and went straight back to sleep. In the morning, he had gotten ready for school and took the massive pile of clothes gathering by his door to the bathroom. Just as he was about to bung them into the wash basket, he spotted Altair's hoody at the bottom of the basket. Dropping his clothes he crouched to pick it up. The sleeve and chest were patched with coopery stains that he recognized as dried blood.

The image had plagued him all day. Why would there be a bloodied hoody in the wash basket, and it wasn't as if someone had cut themselves, there was too much blood for that. He thought about the black case again, the armoured case that was propped against the wall with that logo on. They had to be connected, they just had to be. Tapping the end of his pen on the table he pursed his lips in thought. Ignoring the book completely he started to write on a spare piece of paper.

**Black case in Malik's bedroom **

**Bloody hoody in wash basket} could they be connected? **

**Matching logo on bike and case} coincidence? Or something else? **

Kadar scowled again and folded the paper up before stuffing in his jean pocket. Malik was keeping something from him, and he was determined to find out what it was.

**A/N: I need some help from you, my faithful readers. I need to know your favourite Malik and Altair quotes from this story so far for their character posters. I've already drawn Malik's; I just need a quote for him. If you could tell me in your review that would be a great help, thanks :)**


	16. Sedecim

_**Warning: sex scene M/M, don't like don't read!**_

Malik curled up on the sofa, watching bad day time television whilst rain started to patter against the window. It was three 'o 'clock and Kadar had left him a note saying he would be studying with some friend and would be home late. It had been surprising that Kadar had informed him of the event, Malik was sure he would have just picked up and left without any form of notification. Then again, maybe Kadar wasn't like he was when he was sixteen. That was an absurd thought, Kadar was nothing like he was, he didn't even come close. When he was sixteen, Malik smoked and drank and went to wild parties only to get locked up in a cell over night. He skipped school just to hang out with a group of boys from the tower, stealing cars and checking out girls in the hope of getting a decent fucking. Malik sighed, thank God Kadar was nothing like he was, it would ruin him.

Distantly he heard the door to the bedroom open and the soft padding of Altair's bare feet. After their chat on the roof he had gone straight back to sleep and had only come out for some food and a shower. Glancing over, Malik chuckled when he saw his lover, wrapped up in the duvet like an Eskimo, with only a fraction of his face and bare legs peeking out from underneath the covers.

"Make room." Altair said, hardly giving Malik a chance to move before diving onto the sofa behind the smaller man. Quickly he engulfed Malik within the covers and held onto him tight. Malik laughed his face lighting up the way Altair loved to see.

"Can't get away now." Altair growled playfully, nuzzling his head against Malik's neck and breathing in his warm scent. Malik curled his fingers into Altair's soft chestnut hair.

"Who said I wanted to escape?" Altair chuckled, teeth grazing against the soft flesh of his neck, making Malik shiver. Altair suddenly felt desire flash through him, taking a lump of skin in his mouth and sucking hard. He wanted Malik's body, to taste his flesh, his mouth, his everything. Malik tilted his head back, enjoying the feeling of a hot wet tongue sliding up towards his earlobe. It sweeps across his cheek before shoving ungracefully in his mouth, quickly followed by lips.

They kissed, Altair shifting so he hovered on all fours, one of Malik's hands curled loosely in the strands of his hair as the over dangled over the edge of the couch. The duvet forms a cave around them, trapping them in the warm heat of their bodies.

"Undress me." Altair whispers hotly into Malik's ear, sitting up to allow Malik to push him down onto his back. The duvet falls from Altair' back, forming a barrier between him and the arm rest. Malik smirked, straddling his thigh as his hands push up Altair's loose t-shirt. Hot kisses trailed up Altair's abs, accompanied by harsh bites that mark his flesh. He hisses, hands fisting on the couch as his head falls back. Heat spreads through his body like a wave of fire. Hands glide up his flanks as the junction where his neck meets his shoulder is sucked and nipped. Altair slips his hands under Malik's shirt, teasing his nipples into hardness, feeling the grooves of his pronounced muscles, gliding over the back of his neck and over the curve of his spine. He feels himself start to grow hard, cheeks flushing with arousal.

Also feeling hot and aroused Malik shrugged off his own shirt, discarding it on the floor before turning his attention back to his lover. Lifting his body weight off Altair, he pulled down his briefs, thinking it was all too convenient that Altair wasn't wearing anything on the bottom apart from them. Smirking at Altair's' semi hardness, Malik leans back down to kiss his lover, biting at his rough bottom lip as he grinds his hips. Altair moans at the sensation of jeans against his manhood, going fully erect and wishing Malik would hurry up and take him.

Altair's hands hastily went to Malik's belt, fumbling with the buckle before it came loose. He cups the bulge in Malik's jeans, gently kneading it with his thumb and fingers, enjoying the moan that brushes against the skin of his neck. Malik struggles out of his jeans, shaking them off his leg and not really caring where they landed. His boxer quickly followed.

Altair gasped as he felt a finger push inside his entrance, back arching away from the couch as his head fell back. Another finger slid in, pushing and spreading as Altair bucked against them, wanting more than just Malik's fingers.

"Malik, hurry the fuck up." Altair hissed, bucking again. His skin felt like it was on fire, every touch making it burn hotter. Malik always did that, made him go crazy with desire and want. Malik smirked at his lover's impatience; he always did get a foul mouth when having sex. But he too couldn't wait much longer, finding lubricant he slicked himself before rolling slowly into Altair.

"_Yes" _Altair hissed, clutching Malik's shoulders as he pushed further in. Malik thrusts, pleasure rocketing through him as he tried to coax as many noises from Altair's mouth as physically possible. He searched for the sweet spots, fingering the one in Altair's hip as he bit down on the sensitive flesh of his earlobe. Altair moaned and clutched and squirmed as he all but writhed under Malik's body.

"Ah fuck, Mal." Altair yelled as his vision went white around the edges, his body going numb with pleasure as became unable to think of anything other than Malik inside of him. The thrusts became harder, faster as Malik panted, resting his forehead against Altair's shoulder as he allowed his body to be touched. Briefly he thought about how downright embarrassing it would be if Kadar walked in right now, shit he thought he'd just go and hurl himself out the window if that did happen. But the thought quickly vanished without a trace when Altair found the sweet spot on his spine.

Altair's loins were burning, curling in warning. He dug his nails into Malik's shoulders in warning, before his body shuddered. He swore loudly, writhing as he came violently, moaning Malik's name repeatedly. Fell Altair come against his stomach and the moaning of his name drove Malik over the edge, thrusting wildly as he rode out his orgasm.

Fully spent Malik collapsed, breathing heavily as they shifted to fit their bodies on the sofa. Altair sat up, leaning over the back of the sofa to grab the box of tissues that lay on the floor.

"Thanks Mal, I needed that." Altair said, handing a tissue other as he cleaned himself. Malik raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner, throwing his tissue into the bin and pulling Altair against his chest.

"I needed to clear my head about tomorrow, you were right, it's not going to go away no matter how wasted I get." Malik didn't say anything, just stroked his fingers through Altair's sweat damped hair in reassurance. Altair closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he brought the duvet around them.

"Will you stay with me tomorrow? It's going to be pretty hard and I need you with me." Altair whispered, having no energy to speak any loader.

"Of course, I'm always there when you need me." Malik whispered back, kissing Altair's hair as he too closed his eyes. Altair smiled, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. Tomorrow was going to be a shit day, but he always had Malik.

**A/N: finally, after teasing you all with little snippets I wrote a sex scene. A bit random I know, but hey who cares? I haven't written a lot of sex scenes so I hope its okay. **


	17. septumdecim

Altair had always felt some kind of security behind his hood. Whenever he was in public or with people he didn't know or trust, the feeling that they couldn't see his face properly was reassuring to say the least. But right now, he felt no reassurance at all. He slumped further in his chair, head bowed as he became engrossed in watching the screen of his IPod. 'Salt, Sweat, Sugar' by 'Jimmy Eat World' was playing uncomfortably load in his ears. He could feel the presence of people from their team walking into the room and sitting at the large round table in their assigned place.

He fiddled with the push blade in his pocket, rolling the pad of his finger lightly over the sharp tip. He refused to look up, trying to hide himself away the best he could. He felt a sudden comforting warmth over his hand. Glancing up, his eyes met with the dark, liquid coffee of Malik's iris, who regarded him softly, a slight smile tinting his lips. Altair's lips twitched but he didn't fully smile. Malik squeezed his hand in reassurance and refused to let go.

Giovanni walked in and Altair switched off his IPod, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Giovanni sat down next to him and leaned over to tell Federico something before looking at Altair. Subconsciously, Altair pulled the tip of his hood further down his face and sat up slightly in his chair. This wasn't fear he was feeling, he never felt fear, fear was for the weak. The small team of assassins and informants grew silent as the meeting was brought into play.

"As you all know, two years ago the brotherhood was plunged into darkness after revealing that the master, Al Mualim, was a Templar and betrayer of the assassins." Giovanni said, a small murmur rippling around the table. Altair could feel the eyes zoning in on him.

"Well it appears that the Templar master is refusing to let us forget him anytime soon. Altair, may you continue." Altair exhaled, feeling Malik give his hand a final squeeze before he was ready to speak.

"In the late hours of Sunday evening, Malik and I were out on a mission to assassinate a weapons dealer known as Tamir. In his dying moments, Tamir told me that...Al Mualim was looking for us, and that he wouldn't give up until he did." Altair looked back towards Giovanni, signalling he had nothing more to say. His silently cursed his heart, which rattled so strongly against his chest it felt as if he was going to throw up. This fear, this...this whatever he was feeling was stupid and unneeded. He was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, one of the most feared and notorious assassins the brotherhood had ever seen. He was the Eagle; he should feel no fear over something so trivial. The silence was deafening, the feeling of questioning gazes tingling against Altair's spine, he enjoyed being the centre of attention...just not this kind of attention.

"_Mio Dio" _Ezio breathed, finally breaking the silences and allowing a sudden flow of panicked voices to erupt. Panic was to be expected, Al Mualim had known everything about the brotherhood, every tiny little detail and although the brotherhood had gone through a totally new revamp, there was still fear of the old master being able to bring them down again. The only ones who sat in total silence were Altair and Malik.

Altair looked over at Malik who had suddenly found great interest in the window. Altair took comfort in the way the bright sunlight gently stroked against the bridge of Malik's nose and the sharp edges of his cheeks, making his dark eyes glimmer with bright spotlights. It was one of those moments when Altair just wanted the world to disappear and allow him to take Malik's in his arms and never let go. Instead he settled with the ever reassuring hand that was wrapped around his own.

"Silence everyone, silence." Giovanni ordered, finally getting a sense of order in the meeting room.

"We must keep calm in situations like this, panic is what will make us weak to the Templars and that is something we cannot afford. What we need to do is make sure that every single thing that may open us to Al Mualim and the Templars is terminated, whether it is old data-files that were not revamped to access codes and shipment details. Rebecca, Shaun, I want you two to start working on that as soon as you leave this room, if you are unsure, run it passed me and I'll decide what to do. To everyone else, carry on as normal, but be on high guard. The topic is now open to debate."

With that the team of assassins started to discuss the situation a calmer manner, questions were asked and answered. Should they strengthen their defensive? Should they continue to recruit Novices or subside for the time being? Should they call back assassins working in other parts of the country for checking? It seemed that everyone had something to say, accept Altair who waved off any opening for him to talk, allowing Malik to say something instead. He didn't want to talk, he wasn't in the mood.

"I have something I want to express." Lucy piped up as Federico was about to open his mouth to say something.

"As you say, Giovanni, every single thing that may open us to Al Mualim must be terminated, but I don't think that it is wise to terminate one of our brothers." Everyone turned to where the woman was sat, looking confused and horrified at the same time.

"I don't quite understand Lucy, please explain some more." Giovanni said, brow knitted in confusion as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Lucy looked around, completely innocently before her eyes locked on Altair.

"Well, I'm just saying that you would not want to terminate Altair since he is a great asset to the brotherhood, but he-"

"Are you calling me a traitor?" Altair growled darkly, finally speaking up for the first time since the debate opened. The room grew suddenly tense as the aura around Altair turned black. His expression was still hidden under his hood, but everyone could see how deadly Malik's face turned at the comment.

"I'm just saying, Altair was Al Mualim's favourite after all, spent most of his time with the old master in fact, who knows what went on behind those doors..." Altair didn't hear the rest, he had shot to his feet, overturning the chair as he did so and had stormed out the room with murder in his eyes. Malik too had stood up, ready to jump to his lovers aid. He watched Altair got and nailed Lucy with a sharp look.

"I advise you shut your mouth, Lucy Stillman, don't go meddling with things you don't understand." Malik growled before existing the room to find Altair before he drove a knife through a Novice's chest. Walking briskly down the corridors he found Altair walking towards the locker room.

"Altair, wait!" Malik called, and although Altair didn't stop he did slow his pace down. He was fuming, teeth gritted, fists clenched as he felt his blood boiling. Malik jogged up to his side.

"Bitch, she's lucky I didn't throw that chair at her god dammed face." Altair hissed flinging the door to the locker room open.

"Don't let her get to you, she doesn't know anything." Malik said softly as Altair fumbled around his pocket for his keys.

"It's what they're all thinking isn't it; they all think that I will betray them." Altair muttered, giving up on trying to find his keys and leaning his hands on the cold metal locker. His head was buzzing once again, anger and uncertainty chewing on his gut. He was unsure on whether he wanted to beat the hell out of someone, or just curl up into a ball in a dark corner.

"No, that's not what they're thinking-"

"Of course it is Malik! I'm the perfect candidate for betrayal._ I_ was the favourite,_ I_ was the lap dog who did whatever he was told when he was told to do it, _I_ was the closest to the master." Altair took a shaky breath from his outburst, fingers digging into the locker door.

"I was the one who always sort to please him; I did anything for the smallest bit of praise. Every single person in that room knows that, Lucy was just voicing what they were all thinking." Malik sighed gently taking Altair by the shoulders and turning him around. He looked up into those golden eyes and took Altair's face in his hands.

"Altair, the people in that room are your friends, your allies, and the people you can trust. They don't believe that you would ever betray them; _I _don't believe you would ever betray us." Altair relaxed under Malik's touch, leaning into the hand that lay on his cheek and closing his eyes. He folded himself into Malik's arms, leaning into his chest and breathing in Malik's scent. A sense of calm oozed over all the emotion in his head. For a moment, Altair didn't care what they all thought, to hell if they thought he would betray them, Malik didn't think he would, and that was all that counted.

"I will never betray you Malik, I promise."

"And I will never give up on you Altair... I promise."

**A/N: sorry I haven't posted for a while, I went through a bit of writers block and my Beta (Cheea5) and I have been editing earlier chapter) I'm hopeless at writing Lucy's character, but she doesn't like Altair and that's all that matters. **


	18. Eighteen

The day had been hectic and Ezio was more than happy to flop down onto the sofa as soon as he returned home. As usual Giovanni had stayed behind and would return home for dinner, Federico had disappeared upstairs, either to play with Petruccio or to sleep. Sighing tiredly into the cushion, he tugged his hair loose and kicked off his shoes. A part of him still couldn't grasp it, Al Mualim was back and he was after them all, mostly likely targeting through Altair.

Altair, no one had seen him or Malik after they stormed out the meeting. It was rumoured they had gone AWOL and most likely gone home. Who could blame them really, everyone had seen the state Altair was in and Lucy's comment had just pushed him over the edge. Lucy's comment had shocked them all, of course none of them really knew about Altair's relationship with Al Mualim, it seemed odd in so many ways, but there was no need for an accusation of treason.

"Hard day at work dear?" Ezio turned his head to see his mother, Maria Auditore, standing by the arm rest. She regarded him with loving eyes and a weak smile. Ezio sighed again, forcing a smile onto his lips.

"When isn't it?" Maria chuckled, ruffling her middle son's hair fondly. He scowled, patting down his hair and turning his face back into the pillow.

"If the door rings can you answer it, I'm accepting Leonardo to bring those painting round today." Ezio grunted as his mother walked away, probably to go and find Federico and ask him about his day, Federico tended to talk a bit more but they always left the detail up to their father. After a while, Ezio felt around for the television remote and blindly watching the screen flicker. Time ticked by and Ezio obviously fell asleep because he was suddenly woken by Federico pushing his legs off the couch so he could sit next to him. Ezio swore in Italian, rubbing his eyes and adjusting his position. Federico laughed at him, switching the channel over.

"You look troubled." Federico said bluntly.

"No shit, it just got woken up by a _stronzo" _Ezio grumbled, punching his brother's arm.

"No I mean, before then, when we were in the car." Ezio shrugged and stared intensely at the carpet.

"It's just, Lucy's comment about Altair, I can't believe she even said that...I mean, she was only a novice at the time when Al Mualim was the master but surely she must have heard rumours about what we all saw." Federico sighed, tucking his legs under his body. Everyone had heard things about what happened behind the closed doors of Al Mualim's office but Ezio and Federico had been one of the few people who had actually seen evidence.

Altair would always try to hide it, hide under his hood, turn his face away as to not meet anyone's gaze. But they had all seen the bruises, quick glimpses when the light blasted away the shade of his hood or when he changed in the locker room, they had seen the purple and black marks on his body for a split second before they were covered again. No one knew what happened behind those doors, but the members of Altair's team could make a very well judged guess.

"Lucy went too far in that comment, even if she hadn't heard the rumours; no doubt father will have a word with her. As Malik said, she needs to learn when to shut her mouth." Ezio nodded, fingering the folds of his jumper. He hoped things had calmed down by the time their party came, they didn't want to deal with heated arguments when everyone had had a little bit too much to drink. Ezio opened his mouth to say something but before he could get the words out the door bell rung. The brothers exchanged a glance before getting up. Federico disappeared into the kitchen whilst Ezio went to the door. No doubt it was Leonardo with their paintings. Sure enough, the blonde artist stood on the other side of the door frame, a box full of paintings in his arms and a full grin on his face. As usual his fingers were smeared with paint and graphite stains that seemed to forever grace his skin.

"_Ciao _Ezio, I have your paintings as promised." Ezio smiled and ushered his friend in, taking the box from his arms.

"Mama! Leonardo is here!" Ezio called hoping Maria would hear him. Luckily Maria heard him and came sweeping down the stairs to greet the young artist.

"_Ciao _Leonardo, so nice to see you." Maria said, kissing Leonardo's cheeks in a form of foreign greeting. Leonardo beamed, eyes sparkling in a way Ezio was starting to enjoy.

"So nice to see you to _Madonna, _I must apologize for the wait"

"Nonsense, take as much time as you need Leonardo, I am not the type to rush master pieces. Now, Ezio, can you take the box upstairs and help Leonardo hang them, Federico has already nailed the picture hooks in so just hang them up." Maria said turning to Ezio as she patted his shoulder.

"Yes mama." Ezio sighed, shifting the box into a more comfortable position before heading up the stairs with Leonardo following after him.

"So Ezio, how have you been since I last saw you?" Leonardo asked as Ezio put the box down, trying ever so hard not to look too much at the way the tight fabric of the younger mans jeans stretched over his ass.

"I have been okay Leonardo, how about you, those men haven't been giving you trouble have they?" Ezio tilted his head to the side as his brow knitted. If they had been bothering his friend again then they would be in for it. The artist smiled slightly but shook his head.

"No, everything has been fine; I just got a nice sum of money for paintings I commission for a nice man on the other side of town so I may be able to put heating into my apartment."

"After the money we give you, you may be able to replace that couch of yours. Did I mention it has a practically large hole in it?" Leo chuckled as they got to work hanging to pictures on the wall; it certainly was a nice place to hang them in his opinion. The landing was well lit and long, paintings would add a bit of colour to the pale environment.

"I do believe you said something about your phone getting lost inside it."

"_Si_ and we had to ring it to find where it was." The two men laughed in unison. Ezio thought briefly back to when his mother had told him to befriend the artist, at first he had be sceptical about it but it seemed that they had already made a strong companionship despite the fact they had only met twice before hand.

"Leonardo... this weekend my parents are away and my brother and I are hosting a small house party for a few friends and their dates... I know its sort notice but I was wondering whether or not you would like to come, if you want to that is." Ezio asked, mentally kicking himself at how awkward he sounded. Leonardo looked at him questioningly before shrugging.

"Of course, I would love to come... but I won't be bringing any dates with me, I have a bad history when it comes to the men I chose so frankly I've given up. " Ezio smiled at this, for some reason hearing that Leonardo was single made him happy... but not in a cruel way. The two finished their task and Leonardo left, cheque in hand and this time is was Ezio watching him walk away and wondering what the hell just happened.

**A/N: I enjoy writing these two, but not as much as I enjoy writing AltMal. **


	19. Undeviginti

**Warning: Sex! M/M don't like don't read. **

It was windy as Altair sat on the flat roof Starbucks, the sun blocked by light grey clouds, banishing any form of heat that may have accompanied the chilling breeze. Traffic was starting to flow heavily through the city centre as the lunch break neared, filing the air with the roar of vehicles and the smell fuel. Altair didn't mind the smell; he had lived in the city for most of his life, apart from the few years he had spent in the Middle East (the place of his birth and origin). Many people were surprised when he said he was from the Middle East , due to his mostly European complexion, it seemed that people never bothered to take in the fact that his name was Arabic.

Altair looked down at his sun kissed hands. He had always been fair skin, when he was a boy he felt out of place around his friends who were much more tanned than he was. His father told him it was because he took after his mother who was a fair skinned woman from some country in Europe. But, his parents were dead now, so it didn't matter anymore.

"Here, it'll warm you up." Altair blinked and looked up. Malik had sat down next to him, holding out a polystyrene cup of coffee out to him. Altair smiled, there was no point in protesting against the fact because he _was _cold and Malik knew it.

"Thanks." Altair said, taking a sip. The taste of cinnamon hit his tongue along with the warm heat spreading through his stomach as the liquid travelling down his throat. Cinnamon flavoured coffee had always been his favourite; after all, he had a rather sweet tooth. Malik was forever telling him that the amount of sugar he used to consume would rot his teeth, but it was either the sweets or the cigarettes and he knew Malik hated those cigarettes.

"Malik, you always know how to cheer me up." Altair sighed, a small smile on his lips as he drained half his coffee in one. Malik shrugged.

"It's one of the many jobs I have to do." Altair cocked his head and rose his eyebrows (unlike Malik he couldn't raise just the one eyebrow).

"Oh, and what other jobs do you have." Malik took a gulp of his coffee and pondered for a second.

"I have to do your washing because last time you broke the washing machine. I have to constantly remind you to pay the rent and the bills because you always say you'll 'do it later' and then forget. I have to put up with your duvet hogging and tidy up your mess because you never put things away. I could go on for awhile you know." Malik finished with a grin and Altair had moved several inches closer to him, forgetting all about his coffee. Altair smirked, placing his hands either side of Malik's waist as he leaned closer.

"And I have to put up with the fact you use up all the hot water because you stay in the shower way longer than necessary. I have to cook for you because you are hopeless and I don't think you even know how to turn the oven on. I have to live through your infuriating stubbornness and the fact that you move everything from where I originally put it. I too could go on forever my dear Malik."

Altair closed the gap between them, taking Malik's lips in a fierce kiss. Their tongues tangled and their bodies melted together as they sunk to lie down on the roof. Altair pulled back, head dipping to attack Malik's neck, nipping and licking his throat and jaw.

"I have to put up with your constant sexual ministrations and desire to bed me." Malik said, keen eyes watching the younger assassin try to reach his shoulder through the neck hole of his jumper. Altair looked up, golden eyes dark with lust.

"And I have to put up with the constant temptation you make me feel." Malik smiled at that, allowing Altair to pull off his black knit jumper and latch onto his shoulder. Malik reached up and pushed Altair's hood back, curling his finger in soft chestnut hair and closing his eyes. The feeling of Altair lips moving over his flesh was divine, the heat of their bodies seeping through the fabric of their clothing and warming to the core. It wouldn't be the first time they had had sex on a roof, a few years ago they had raced each other and collapsed in a pile of naked fresh and heated touches as the world went by unfazed beneath them.

Altair shifted so he was lying between Malik's legs, pushing up Malik's t-shirt with his nose. His hands travelled over toned muscles covered with golden flesh, fingers followed by a feverish tongue that dipped into the grooves of Malik's muscle. Altair sunk his teeth roughly into Malik's flesh as pay back for the many bite marks that covered his own stomach after their encounter the day before. Malik hissed, back arching off the roof as he reached out for Altair's hair once again. Taking a fistful of hair he yanked Altair upwards, making his partner hiss in pain.

Their lips met again with a painful clash of teeth. Malik took Altair's bottom lip between his teeth, biting gently as his sucked. Malik let go and forced his tongue backing into the others mouth, tongue rubbing the roof of Altair's mouth and making the younger whine with pleasure. Altair felt his jeans tighten as he started to grow hard. His hands drifted downwards, one hand feeling up Malik's jean clad thigh whilst the other hand pressed into his crotch.

Malik's head fell back with a breathy moan as Altair cupped his bulge. Altair shifted so his thigh rubbed against his partner's erection, the pleading moans and whines making his own member twitch and throb in anticipation. He looked down at Malik's flushed face, his jaw slack and mouth hanging slightly open. His eyes had slid shut as his eyebrows crease upwards with pleasure. Clothes were starting to become constrictive as Altair fumbled with Malik's jeans, eventually pulling them down to his knees, quickly followed by tight fitting briefs.

The cold air hit Malik's bare flesh rapidly, causing him to shiver slightly. But the coldness was quickly forgotten when the warm, wet feel of Altair's mouth as it engulfed his member. Malik moaned as Altair sucked, his tongue drawing tiny circles on the head. Altair fingered Malik's hips as he grazed his teeth up and down the shaft, loving the moans that escaped his lover's mouth. His own member throbbed painfully against his jeans as he subconsciously rubbed his crotch on Malik's leg, the friction sent shockwave through his body. Malik's back arched, hands fisting in Altair's hair as he watched Altair's head bob between his legs.

Altair couldn't take it anymore and started to fumble with his own jeans, pushing them down with one hand and freeing his throbbing member from his briefs. Licking up the shaft of Malik's member, he started to pump himself roughly, twisting his hand and rolling his thumb over the weeping head. Running his hand up the inside of Malik's thigh, he continued his task, matching his pumps in time with the travelling of his mouth.

"Ah, Altair!" Malik gasped, thrusting a shallow thrust into Altair's mouth. Altair choked slightly as the cock went deeper into his throat, but quickly relaxed, moving faster up and down the shaft, Malik was nearly there, he knew by the way those nails dug into his scalp.

"Oh, Altair I..." Malik gasped unable to finish his sentence as Altair sucked his cheek hollowing. He came hard into his lover mouth, Altair swallowing quickly as the taste of his lover filled his senses. Drawing back Altair moaned, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he continued to pump himself. Malik sat up, taking Altair in another kiss which was eagerly returned. Malik pulled Altair close, one hand resting on the small of his back as the other moulded over Altair's as he worked himself. Thrusting into their hands, Altair drew back and leant his head against Malik's shoulder, panting hard as his hands went slack. Malik twisted his grasp and pumped in time with Altair's thrusts.

"Malik" Altair moaned in Malik's neck, feeling the coil that wound in his stomach spring loose, spilling his seed over Malik's hand. Altair's limps went boneless as he leaned into Malik, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. Malik wiped his hand on the moss growing on the roof and hitched up his clothes. Altair clumsily tugged his jean over his ass and pressed a sloppy kiss to Malik's lips again.

A buzzing in Malik's pocket vibrated against Altair's leg. Malik drew back sighing and feeling around his pocket until he pulled out his phone.

"We should turn off our phones when we have sex; they have a habit of ruining the moment." Altair mumbled nuzzling Malik's ear. Malik chuckled slightly, pressing the receive button and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Malik said, he didn't have the number programmed into his phone so he didn't know who the hell it was.

"Yes it is...what?...yes certainly, I'll be there as soon as possible...okay, bye." Malik hung up and cursed, dragging his fingers through his hair. Altair cocked his head and leaned back.

"What's wrong, who was it?" Malik sighed, scowling as he pulled himself to his feet.

"It was Kadar's school."

"What happened?" Altair asked doing up his jeans as he walked besides Malik. Malik shook his head and pulled his jumper back over his head.

"He beat up another student."

**A/n: this took about three hours to write believe it or not. The plan was that they wouldn't get to have sex because the phone call would interrupt them... again, but I just couldn't help myself. This was seriously fun to write! I love writing this fanfiction! **


	20. Viginti

Kadar stared wide eyed at the girl Claudia had just introduced him to. Cristina Vespucci, a good friend of Claudia's, had just returned from a holiday to her home city in Italy (seriously, what was with all the Italian's in this school?). Her black hair tied, into a bun, shone in the clouded sunlight, her complexion faultless and radiating. Her very presence made Kadar's heart flutter and stomach hiccup. She smiled as Claudia introduced him, her dark eyes sizing him up and seeming satisfied with what they saw. Kadar tried not to grin like an idiot... but failed.

He spent the rest of the day trailing after her like a love sick puppy, he was smitten and he knew it. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kadar caught a glimpse of Claudia, bitterness edged her face as her eyes flashed, he could almost see the steam rising from the top of her head. Why she was so mad he didn't know, but he soon found that he didn't care.

Briefly he wondered if this was how Malik felt for Altair but in a split second burned that thought to ashes, he didn't want to think about his brothers feelings for his lover, besides, they hadn't exactly been all roses this morning. A dark cloud hung over the two lovers this morning, especially Altair who shook off any of Malik's attempts to comfort him. Kadar didn't know what was going on, but he was wise enough not to ask.

Claudia stormed off to her lunch time class with a sour face. Kadar shrugged it off dismissively; it was probably just a girl thing. Maybe he could find Cristina and spend lunch with her instead of on his own. Stuffing his hands in pocket, Kadar walked off in the direction he was certain Cristina had walked, hoping he would find her. As he reached the area outside the library, Kadar froze, eyes narrowing slightly. Cristina walked, but she was not alone. Vieri was walking next to her, trying to get in front of her.

"I've already told you Vieri, I'm not interested." Cristina spat, giving the teenage boy a glare. Vieri smirked and grabbed hold of her arm.

"But I am Cristiana, I'm very interested." Kadar ground his teeth together, fists clenching as he started to walk again. Cristina wrenched her arm back roughly.

"Then join the queue. Now do yourself a favour and piss off." Vieri scowled at her, face darkening.

"I don't think you understand, my dear Christina, I don't take no for an answer-"

"Hey jackass! Take the hint and bugger off." Kadar shouted, dark eyes smouldering as reached the two. No one pushed him around and no one ever pushed his friends around, female or not. Vieri turned sharply, glaring bitterly.

"So, you do have a tongue in that thick head of yours, here I was thinking you were too scared to stutter a word against me." Kadar narrowed his eyes, yet again using his height to impose.

"Leave, Cristina alone." Vieri laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy punching your face in. Excuse me Cristina as I take care of things." With that Vieri charged, fists raging. Kadar wasn't a novice to fighting; he grew up in a rough neighbourhood where if you didn't know how to defend yourself you were pretty much done for.

Side stepping, Kadar stuck his foot out, making Vieri stumble. By now a crowd was starting to gather, eager to find out what would happen. Vieri spun but Kadar was too quick. He kicked him in the stomach; knocking the wind out of Vieri and forcing him to double over. With the defence breached, Kadar punched him in the face. Hot blood gushed out of the others nose and over Kadar's knuckles.

But before he could do anything else, Kadar was grabbed roughly from behind. One of Vieri's gang members spun him round. This boy was taller, taller than he was and very stocky. The crowd surrounding them had started to cheer, egging them on as they enjoyed the scene. But all the noise drew unwanted attention.

A sharp whistle blew through the air and the students scattered, leaving just Vieri, who was curled up on the ground with his hands cupped around his nose howling in pain, and Kadar, who stood there pretty much unscathed. He looked around and saw Cristina retreating away from them, but she turned around to look at him and smiled broadly, her dark eyes sparkling. Kadar swelled, a grin spreading onto his face. But that grin soon faded.

"Kadar A-Sayf and Vieri de Pazzi, what on earth are you up to?" One of the male teachers shouted, coming to stop metres away from them. It wasn't hard to guess what had gone on, and who would be in trouble.

"He broke my nose sir!" Vieri howled over dramatically, picking himself off the floor, Kadar had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. The male teacher came closer and studied Vieri.

"It isn't broken Vieri, now go get yourself to first aid, I'll speak to you later." The teacher turned to look sternly at Kadar, who shied away slightly.

"And you young man have just earned yourself a meeting with the headmaster." Kadar nodded and followed after the teacher, head bowed. A trip to the head meant they would call his legal guardian and Malik was not going to be happy.

**A/N: Another fight scene, Kadar is so kick ass. I went back to school yesterday so the updates might get a bit slow due to the amount of homework I get. But the next chapter should come pretty quickly because I'll start writing it after this. **


	21. Viginti Unus

Kadar sat on one of the chairs outside the headmaster's office, twiddling his thumbs as he listened to his IPod. Malik had turned up on his won on his motorbike and was called straight into the office. He had been in there for quite a while discussing what was going to happen. In other words, Malik was playing the responsible guardian and discussing a decent punishment for the rebellious teen in his care. In a way Kadar found it rather funny. The door to the office opened and Malik walked out, followed by the head master whose name Kadar still didn't know. Kadar stood up and loitered next to Malik who was ignoring him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr A-Sayf, I hope the next time we meet it will not be in such a negative manner." The two adults shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine sir" Malik said simply, turning away and out the door. Kadar followed after him, trying not to look sheepish; he knew Malik wasn't happy, he could tell by the way he forced that smile onto his face. They didn't say a word to each other as Kadar got the space helmet and settled down behind his elder brother. Malik didn't want to cause a scene, but Kadar knew he would be in for it when they got home. Altair wasn't inside the apartment when they arrived home. Malik didn't seem worried about it. Kadar hardly had time to take a breath before Malik started to rant.

"What the hell were you thinking? Beating that boy up for no real reason! You're on temporary exclusion Kadar, you've only been there one week!" Malik shouted, his patience had snapped and rage was bubbling in his eyes. Kadar glared at him, fists clenching, but unlike Vieri he wouldn't lash out on his brother, Malik was stronger and taller than he was and Kadar knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Not only that, but Altair would no doubt deck him when he returned.

"_You _were the one who told me to stand up for myself and my friends, he was harassing one of my friends, I wasn't going to stand back and watch." Kadar shouted back. "You're acting like the responsible adult who never did anything wrong, but you're wrong Malik. You were the worst; you were the one who ruined everything."

Malik narrowed his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You left Malik. Have you any idea what it was like for a six year old kid to watch his older brother get into a car and drive away? I kept that a secret you know, even when the police were looking for you, even when Nan was certain you were dead, I never told anyone because you made me promise not to."

"But it didn't matter did it, because whilst I sat waiting for you to return, you were too busy shacking up with Altair to give a fuck." Malik's eyes flashed at Kadar's venomous words.

"What has Altair got to do with any of this?"

"He's got everything to do with this!" Kadar screamed, throwing his arms into the air "if he didn't come into the picture then you wouldn't have gone off the rail. You wouldn't have gone away, you would have stayed"

Malik laughed bitterly and Kadar saw a brief flash of what looked like pain pass through his eyes.

"You really think I left because of Altair don't you. You don't know anything Kadar, you were too young to see what was going on, so don't even bother dragging Altair into this because he was the only one who ever understood." Kadar could hear the pained straining in Malik's throat as the older man tried not to cry. Kadar blinked in shock; he had never known his brother to come close to crying. Malik turned away, storming into his room and slamming the door behind him.

_Later _

Altair got home with an armful of shopping bags. He went food shopping, knowing that Malik and Kadar would need time to themselves when they got back. Altair haphazardly unlocked the door, balancing the teetering bags on his other arm. The apartment was empty, but Altair could hear the music from his IPod that he'd given to Malik playing from inside their room. Kadar was probably in his own room.

Dumping the bags on the counter top, Altair shrugged off his hoody and kicked off his shoes before stepping into his own room. The sound of 'Paper-thin Hymn' by 'Anberlin' was playing loudly from his dock and Altair could make out Malik's outline curled up under the duvet. But over the music, he failed to hear his partner sobbing.

Sitting down on the bed, Altair pulled the duvet up off Malik's head. Malik looked up at him, eyes red and blotchy as he cheeks were streaked with tears. Altair hardly ever saw Malik cry, Malik had always been his brick, the strong yet comforting force that always put on the brave face in the face of danger. Altair's throat tightened and a flare of anger rushed through his veins. What had Kadar done to upset his lover?

Malik choked slightly and started weeping again. Altair quickly got under the covers and took Malik in his arms. Malik buried his head in his chest, curled up and vulnerable. Altair hushed him gently, stroking his hair affectionately, kissing his head and holding him tight. When Malik had finally finished, Altair shifted slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Altair wasn't the greatest when it came to words; he did actions, such as wiping away Malik's tears and stroking his skin through his t-shirt.

"He thinks I left because of you... and I, I couldn't bear to tell him the truth." Altair nodded in understands, that explained the tears.

"You'll have to tell him one day, he can't just keep blaming you or me or anyone but her"

"Even if I did tell him, he'd never believe me." Malik mumbled into Altair's neck, breathing slowly and deeply, enjoying the comforting smell that flooding his nostrils.

"I guess that a chance you'll have to take one day... but Mal..." Malik lifted his head to look up at Altair.

"I'll be here when you do choose to tell him, I'll help you out, just like I know you'd do the same for me." Malik smiled slightly as Altair lent down to kiss him softly and affectionately. Altair pulled back grinning as he wiggled out of bed, not letting go of Malik's hand.

"c'mon, we've both had shit days, how about we make some hot chocolate... I brought those mini marshmallows you really like. "Malik chuckled, sniffing slightly and wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"You mean the marshmallows _you_ really like." Altair shrugged opening the door and allowing Malik to go out first.

"Fine then, have it without marshmallows, I'm really not that fussed." Altair turned the kettle on and put two mugs of milk in the microwave to heat as Malik curled up on the sofa. . He stirred in coco powder and added a bit of hot water. Dropping a hand full of mini marshmallows into his mug, Altair sat down next to Malik, allowing the elder man to lean against his chest as he fumbled around for the remote.

Within an hour the two assassins were fast asleep, warm and cosy in the comfort of each other.

**A/N: cheesy and lazy ending, but I suck at writing angst scene and I like to write fluff so yeah. I want to play a game with you all dear readers, I'm a great music fan and I would love to find out what songs you think of when reading this story so I can download them and shove them in the MFAHD playlist on my ITunes! Please help me out with that because if you do then you're awesome.**

**The next chapter may or may not **


	22. Viginti Duos

A dark haired woman sighed; setting down the binoculars she held in her hand and tucking strands of thick black hair, that had fallen loose form its bun, behind one ear. Boredom had crept up on her long ago, it always did, nothing interesting ever happened doing this job.

"How much longer do we have to do this for? I want to be fighting these guys, not watching them from across the street." A man, who sat on the single sofa across the room, flipping through a newspaper, glanced up. His bald head was scarred and shone slightly in the dim lighting.

"We do this until the master tells us we can stop." He said, his French accent dripping with irritation. Several months of being stuck in an apartment with the other woman was starting to take its toll on both of them.

"Well he better hurry up, because I've had enough of looking at an empty apartment, or watching them cook or watching them fuck each other, it's driving me insane." The woman growled, slamming down the binoculars and shooting to her feet. The man on the sofa chuckled, licking on finger so he could turn the page more easily.

"It's only because you still like that bloody assassin, you can't bear to see him being toyed with by another." The woman's dark eyes flashed with fury, fists clenching into tight balls as he nails dug into the soft flesh of her palm. She didn't still love him... well; she would admit she did anyway. He was the enemy and he had made his chose as soon as he had walked away from her.

"I never liked him, not even when he _was _screwing me." the urge to spit just to punctuate the statement became strong, but she resisted. The man just continued to chuckle, but his interest was no longer fixated on her.

Turning back towards the window, she lifted the binoculars back to her eyes and looked at the two assassins that slept in each other's arms on the sofa. She couldn't wait to start fighting, she couldn't wait to rip those two apart.

**A/n: a short but important introduction chapter. If you can guess who the man and woman are then cookies to you! A quick thank you to, **_**Sono la Notte **_**and**_** XxCapturetheLightxX **_**for giving me songs, they were all amazing and feel free to suggest more anytime. **


	23. Viginti Three

Altair chewed contently on a stick of minty gum as he sat in his teams lounge room. The tale in front of him had all his knives and weapons lined in a neat row as he sharpened and repaired them. Out of pure boredom, Altair had rummaged around Malik's bag and stolen his knife belt and had started to sharpen those too. Taking Malik's favourite knife in his hand, Altair studied it. The blade was curved slightly with a leather handle that was moulded to the shape of Malik's hand; the creed symbol was engraved in black at the top of the blade. Altair knew this blade well, it was the blade Malik used to used to play with when they lived alone, it had came into contact with his flesh when Malik felt like being rough. The thought alone sent a shiver up Altair's spine.

Distantly he heard the door open, but didn't look up. Instead, Altair took the old rag that lay on his knee and started to polish the steal. The knife wasn't in need of sharpening or repairing so all it needed was a clean. Altair smiled to himself, Malik would through a fit when he found his knife belt missing from his bag...

"Altair." Altair lifted his head and glared at Lucy who stood in front of the table. Subconsciously his grip on the knife handle tightened, this time he wouldn't hesitate to attack her if she spoke shit to him. Lucy bit her lip and tucked some strands of blonde hair behind one ear.

"I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry... I spoke out of turn yesterday." Altair said nothing, just turned his attention back to cleaning the knife in his hand. He didn't want Lucy to apologize to him, she had already done the damage and all he wished was for her just to go away and leave him alone.

"So that's it, you've got nothing to say to me?" Altair set his things down.

"I don't want your apology Lucy, you've already done the damage and we both know you feel no remorse over it, we both know that this is Giovanni's work." Altair stood up, standing in all his six foot three glory.

"Let's just agree on one thing, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and nodded, lips pursing bitterly. Altair nodded once and sat back down, carrying on with his job as if nothing had happened. Lucy left him in peace. Altair finished and packed up, folding Malik's knife beat, the steal blades clanging together as he did so, and slotting it into his bag before existing the room. Malik would be finished with his tutoring by now and the boredom would subside for a while.

Walking through the complex Altair instantly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge, feeling the eyes that watched him as he walked. The other assassin's and novices paused in their work to watch him over their shoulders or from over the edge of books they were reading. They had all heard the news of Al Mualim by now, and just like Lucy, they were all thinking he was the bad guy. Suddenly the urge to find Malik got a hell lot stronger.

Getting as fast as he could to the top floor, Altair sighed in silent relief. He could see Malik stood in the corridor, talking to a teenage novice who was obviously asking him a few question about the lesson they had just had. Altair loitered until the novice disappeared down the corridor, not spotting him before coming out of the shadow of the elevator. Malik looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come out of the elevator" Altair smiled, of course Malik had seen him, Malik saw everything.

"I've got something for you." Altair zipping open his bag and took out the knife belt. Malik sighed, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"I should have guess you were the one who had taken it, what were you doing with my knives this time?" Malik pinned him with a suspicious look as he checked his weapons over. Altair shrugged.

"Just cleaned them up a bit that's all." Malik nodded and fell silent as he contemplated. Altair narrowed his eyes slightly, watching a small, unknown flicker pass across Malik's irises.

"Is there something you want to say?" Altair asked as he watched Malik's face fall thoughtful. Malik mulled over the words for a bit, picking the best way to word it before saying

"Giovanni has another mission for us, but he wanted us to talk about it first" the corridor was not the best place to address this topic, but it was an important issue that couldn't wait very long.

"Why would we need to talk about this?" Altair asked, cocking his head to the side with a look of irritation. He easily guessed what Giovanni was thinking he thought Altair wasn't up for another mission after what happened last week. Well he was wrong, Altair had learnt the hard way to never let events affect you, emotionally or mentally, there was always a price for harbouring things like this and the price was always too big. Malik opened his mouth to say something but Altair got there first

"I can do an assassination; one little mishap is not going to make a difference. A target bears a mark, meaning he must be dealt with, no matter what." Malik nodded once, keeping his mouth shut. He could see that look on Altair's face, that one he got whenever someone undermined him and talking more on the subject would just piss him off more.

"Okay, let's go speak with Giovanni then." It didn't take anymore convincing on Altair's half, he strode down the corridor and towards the master office before Malik had taken a step. He sighed silently and went to catch up; Altair was pissed off and was now trying to make a point, something never change.

The two were ushered in by Giovanni's assistant and sat silently in front of their master's desk. Giovanni looked form Malik to Altair, who stared back with a blank expression, eye devoid of any emotion.

"So you have talked about this you two and are sure you want to do it?" Giovanni said looking at Altair who nodded, a scowl wavering across his face before quickly disappearing. He had learnt to remain blank in the presence of his master. Giovanni took a pen in his hand and jotted down some notes.

"Okay then. Your target is a man known as Talal, he is one of this cities more feared criminals and it is rumoured he is running an underground fight ring where they fight dogs and even humans in death matches. It is also rumoured he has connection to someone high up in the cities order, hence why he hasn't been weeded out by the police. Informants tell me that his warehouse is based on the outskirts of the city, far away from the public eye. Unfortunately getting in and out will be your problem and I can offer no help."

"When would you like this completed by?" Malik asked, jotting some notes on a piece of paper. This mission would take a bit of planning and he needed to notes to work from.

"The informants say that the next big fight isn't scheduled until Tuesday next week, so you have some time to plan and enjoy my son's party, please make sure they don't invite some crazy people, I don't want to return to find my home trashed." Giovanni smiled slightly. Malik nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards slightly as he folded up the piece of paper and slotted it in his bag. Altair rose to his feet, exchanging the brotherhoods formals send off before existing with Malik following behind.

As they walked back through the complex, Malik noticed the way Altair tensed as the other assassin's and informants and novices looked at him. That would explain why he was so on edge. Once they got back to their empty assassin's room, Malik grabbed Altair's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, it's okay to say no, Ezio and Federico will take care of it, or maybe even Lucy and Desmond." Altair shrugged Malik's hand off his shoulder and turned away again. A stab went through his heart, Malik doubted him, he could take the brotherhood doubting him, he could their master doubting him, but he couldn't take Malik doubting him.

"I'm fine, I can do this."

**A/N: I'm really tired so I haven't proof read, so sorry if there are any major mistakes. I'll go back through later.**


	24. Viginti Quattuor

Ezio adjusted the lights that he had strung up around the decking in his back garden. The weather had held up so far so the plan to have the party outside could go ahead. Federico and Ezio were working hard, setting up their stereo system outside, sorting out their makeshift keg stand and hoisting up a gazebo like structure over the remainder of the garden. Being rich had its perks sometimes. Throwing some outdoor cushions onto a raised platform, Ezio hopped down the steps to the decking and back inside the house.

The sun was setting and their friends would arrive at any moment. Ezio had time for a quick shower and a change of clothing- a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a loose white button up shirt- and a squirt of cologne. Jogging back downstairs Ezio almost smacked straight into Claudia who was walking out from the kitchen.

"Watch it; I don't want juice down the front of my dress thanks." Claudia said stepping back. Ezio smiled apologetically re-tying his hair with a red hair tie.

"I'm still surprised you didn't invite anyone, you normally do when Federico and I have parties." Claudia shrugged, toying with hair.

"Well, I was going to, but he's pretty much grounded so I can't." Ezio raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"He?"

"Yes he, now please Ezio, I have studying to do." Claudia said defensively, pushing past her brother who grinned stupidly before going back outside. Federico's date had already arrived and the two of them were outside playing with the base. Federico's new girlfriend was a surprise to them all, she wasn't like the normal large chest girls with the intellect of a stick insect Federico had a habit of finding appealing. Not only had she lasted longer than a week so far, but she was intelligent and surprisingly good company.

She smiled, waving in Ezio's direction before turning back to Federico who was toying with the base. Ezio smiled slightly, a sense of dread creeping up on him. The thought of spending the whole evening with the girl – whose name he failed to remember- he had invited seemed like torture. He had met her a week ago and had only met up with her twice since then. Her company was boring and all she cared about was getting Ezio to fuck her...which he had already done several times.

First to arrive to this party was Altair and Malik. Altair wore dark blue jeans that were baggy and ripped around the knees with a black hoody instead of the usual white. Malik wore comfortable fitting black jeans that complemented the shape of his muscular thighs and a purple t-shirt with an army green fitted jacket.

"_Amici! _So nice to see you, you're first here." Ezio said giving the two a friendly hug. Altair squirmed at the contact patting Ezio's back as a way to tell him to let go.

"Better on time than late, I hope you don't mind, but we parked out bikes at the side of your house, we don't really want them getting stolen anytime soon." Malik said smiling slightly.

"Oh, and we brought beer." Altair added holding up the carrier bag in his hand.

"_Si, bene" _Ezio took the bag from Altair's hand and dumped it on their keg stand. The party started to liven. Desmond arrived with Lucy-who kept her distance from both Altair and Malik- some of Federico's friends arrived with their dates and by the time 8pm came the party was in full swing, apart from two people who were yet to arrive. One was Ezio's dreaded date and the other was Leonardo.

Ezio found he couldn't relax, he cared little about his date, but Leonardo... for some reason he found himself thinking a hell lot about his dear friend. What if he decided he didn't want to come? What if he had been invited out by a date or something like that? No Leonardo wasn't that kind of person.

Sure enough, Leonardo did appear, with a massive zip up artist wallet under his arm and a back pack on his back. Ezio beamed brightly, feeling his body relax at the sight of his artist coming up the drive way.

"Leonardo, you do realise it's a party, you didn't need to bring all this stuff." Ezio teased, taking the wallet from under Leonardo's arm and walking him up towards the house.

"_Si_, I know, _Mi displiace, _I know I'm late too. I was at the colleague and I got talking with some of the other teachers and learnt about an exhibition coming up and..."

"Leonardo, it's fine, you turned up and that's all that counts. You can dump you stuff in the guest room and I'll introduce you to two of my dearest friends who I'm sure you with like." Ezio took Leonardo's things up to the guest room where he would most likely end up staying if it got too late or he got too drunk. Altair and Malik were already staying in the other guest room so they could drink with having to worry about getting home.

"Come, they're out here no doubt." Ezio took Leonardo's arm and lead him through the throng. Ezio scanned for his targets and saw them sitting slightly out the way on the raised platform. Leonardo looked around, no one here was familiar, it was a place full of strangers. But all these people were Ezio's friends, he had more friends gathered in his garden than Leonardo had had in his life time. Then again, being the gay artist all the way through school didn't really earn you brownie points.

Ezio lead Leonardo up to a raised platform where Leonardo could see two men, roughly the same age sat on the cushions. Leonardo couldn't help but evaluate the two of them. The slightly smaller one with the short black hair, black facial hair and a tanned complexion was lead slightly in the crook of his companions arm, a can of beer resting between his knees as he toyed fondly with the other mans fingers. The other man's face was hidden behind a hood, but a lazy, content smile could be seen from underneath the rim as he took sips from his beer. He was slightly taller by the looks of it, with a rough looking appearance that was a bit intimidating. But there was one thing Leonardo was certain on; these two were defiantly a couple.

"Leonardo, these are my best friends, Altair and Malik. Al, Mal, this is Leonardo." Leonardo noticed the man known as Altair visibly tensed before relaxing. The other man, Malik, smiled warmly, dark eyes sparking as he leaned forward to shake Leonardo's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Leonardo." Malik said as Altair raised a hand in greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine. I do like your jacket, where did you get it?" Malik blinked a little shocked at first before replying.

"It was a present so unfortunately I don't know."

"Shame, then again I'm not too sure if the colour would suit me." Malik and Altair exchanged a glance before smiling again.

As the night went on, Leonardo got unsure on what to do with himself. Everyone here had someone they could relate to, they all knew each other in some way or another and Leo felt like the odd one out. Ezio's date eventually turned up and Leonardo found he could not complement his friends taste in women. A stung of jealously rippled through him as he watched from the side lines as the woman insistently used her so called 'female charms' on not only Ezio but every guy in the room. Deciding his couldn't take watching Ezio flirt with a woman, Leonardo found himself observing the only male couple he had met earlier.

The one thing he found was that they liked to gamble. They spent half of their night around the poker table, throwing away lots of money but seeming to win it all back with interest on top. Especially the one with the hood, who seemed to like his drink as well, since his hand was never empty as he spun poker chips between his fingers.

_Elsewhere _

Malik looked up from his drink. In the distance, sat on the patio, he could see Leonardo. The man was sat on his own, away from everyone else which wasn't really a surprise. No one here, accept Ezio, knew Leonardo and it was probably the same of the artist. Getting to his feet, Malik walked across the garden. He could leave Altair for a little while, he was engrossed in winning a game for the fourth time and although he had been drinking, he had promised to be good.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Malik said as he neared the blonde man. The artist looked up and nodded, making room for Malik on the swing seat. Malik plonked himself down, setting his beer can on the paving and crossing his legs in his lap.

"So, how do you know Ezio?" Malik said, finding common ground to start on as he managed to keep one eye on the artist and the other on Altair.

"I did some commissions for his mother and he was the one who did all the chasing up to see if I had actually done them." Malik noticed the affectionate ripple in Leonardo's bright blue eyes. Oh dear this could not be good.

"How about you."

"Oh, I work with him" Malik said flippantly, not wanting to go into great detail about his work, he doubted Leonardo knew a thing and he wasn't about to spill the beans. Leonardo opened his mouth to ask a question when- luckily- a ruckus from across the garden drew both their attention. An argument had erupted from the poker table and Altair and one of Federico's friends were in a full fire debate, something about one of them cheating. Malik sighed.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me, I'd better get to him before he does something stupid."

"It's no problem; I wouldn't want to see anyone getting hurt." Malik picked up his beer and hurried across the garden, shaking his head and mutter 'He promised to behave' under his breath.

As Leonardo watched he couldn't help but to let a slight smile spread on his lips. Malik and Altair were defiantly a close couple... if only him and Ezio could be like that...

**A/N: I've had a bit of an off week lately so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit lame, I've been stressed out and I've panicked and I've been a bit upset. But that aside I hoped you enjoyed adn the next chapter will be very quick. Yet again I haven't read through since I'm tired but I promise to do so on the weekend when everything has calmed down a bit. **

**Oh and you may see a review in this story that is in fact from me... yeah well what happened was I went to review a different story that just happened to be above mine, and I accidently clicked on my own story and reviewed it. I've tried to delete it but I can't so I'm sorry about the random review that has nothing to do with this story. : S **


	25. Viginti Quinque

"Fucking jackass, he was just asking for my fist in his face." Altair slurred as Malik pulled him backward through the crowd. The people moved aside to allow them to pass, uneasy looking expression on their faces.

"You promised to behave yourself Altair, we aren't teenagers anymore, getting drunk and beating people up isn't what we do." Malik whispered harshly, as Altair all but fell onto the raise platform; luckily there were plenty of cushions to soften his fall.

"But he was trying to steal my money Mal, he was asking for it." Altair whined like a child, looking completely innocent- or as innocent as Altair could manage-. Malik resisted the urge to smile and sat down, giving Altair the looks of no amusement and crossing his arms. Altair sat up, moulding his body to the shape of Malik's back and wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Don't be mad at me, please, don't be mad." Altair whimpered nuzzling his head between Malik's shoulder blades and mouthing against the fabric of his shirt. Malik's face wavered as he hummed, leaning into the touch. There was no point staying mad at Altair, the younger assassin was totally off his head and he doubted he'd remember any of this in the morning.

"I guess I can forgive you for the time being, but I'm not going to forget this Altair. Next time we go out you are not allowed to drink" Altair moaned weakly against his back, resting his head on Malik's shoulder and breathing against his neck. Malik could smell the alcohol, but the feeling of Altair's warm breath tickling against his skin gave a reason not to push him away.

"My Malik always takes care of me... my beautiful Malik is always sorting out my shit." Altair mumbled tiredly as the alcohol sunk deeper into his systems. Malik's breath hitched... had Altair just said what he thought he'd said. No, he was drunk out of him mind, Altair didn't know what he was saying. Even if the words did send a shiver down his spine and an immense feeling of being wanted shocked his systems.

Slipping his hands backwards into Altair's jeans pocket, Malik flipping open his partners phone and checked the time. It was long past midnight, no wonder why Altair was getting tired. Snapping the phone closed, Malik took Altair' hands in his own and whispered

"Do you want to sleep?" Altair whimpered and nodded gripping Malik tighter as he breathing got slightly heavily.

"I didn't mean right now Altair; wait until we've got a room at least." Malik sighed, prising Altair's reluctant arms from around his body and getting up. Altair lolled his head before getting up and following sluggishly after Malik.

They found Ezio at the other side of the garden with his brother and date. Altair tensed, wrapping his arm back around Malik and pulling him flush against his side. Ezio's date was a flirt, and the little slut needed to know who belonged to who.

"Ezio, Altair and I are going to retire, we've both consumed a reasonable amount of alcohol and it's about we got some sleep." Ezio smiled and got up, hugging the two men in one big group hug.

"_Si, Si amici, _sleep well and I'll see you in the morning, you know where your room is?"

"Yes thank you, see you in the morning Ezio." Malik stepped back and turned on one heel, pulling Altair after him. Malik lead Altair through the house, recapping the directions in his head until he found he room he was looking for. Altair was starting to lose his footing slightly and had taken a more braced position on Malik's side.

Altair hit the end of the bed and flopped down as he body turned into dead weight. Malik chuckled as he undressed. Altair fumbled with his clothes and eventually managed to wriggle out of them in an awkward fashion before slipping groggily under the covers and spooning himself against Malik's back. He fell into a drunken sleep a matter of seconds afterwards.

_In the morning. _

"Oh my fucking head." Altair groaned, shielding his eyes against the rays of sunlight that appeared way too bright. Malik chuckled and rolled over, his body blocking out the light. Altair felt like someone was trying to bash his head open with a spade, his stomach was churning uncomfortably but he still had a fetish for something covered in grease. He buried his head in the soft pillow, welcoming the soft darkness that enclosed around him. He felt Malik's hand stroke his hair for a moment before he got up. Turning his head slightly, Altair watched Malik dress, his body silhouetting against the sunlight and casting a shadow over Altair's eyes. He smiled softly before turning his head back into the pillow.

"I'm going to get something for breakfast, join me when you're ready." Malik whispered in Altair's ear, giving his hair a finale affectionate stroke before walking away. Altair listened until the gentle pat of bare feet faded and the click of the door being shut rung in his ears. Groaning, he got up, being careful to move slowly to avoid a blood rush. The room rocked slightly, his vision blurring; he blinked as he walked into the bathroom connected to the room.

Turning the tap on, Altair splashed his face with water, rubbing the coolness into his face and clearing his eyes of sleep dust. Passing his wet hands over his hair, Altair looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look rough, his golden eyes may have dulled a bit with grogginess, but apart from that he didn't look so bad.

Pulling on his baggy jeans and his black hoody over his chest, Altair opened the door and walked out. Looking up and down the hallway, Altair bit his lip, he had no idea where he was going, he hadn't really listened to Ezio when he was telling them directions. Taking a lucky guess, Altair turned left and carried on down the hall. He smelt the coffee before he heard the noise.

Ducking under an archway in the wall, Altair sighed inwardly. He had reached the right place. Malik was by the coffee maker, stirring his black coffee with a spoon. Ezio was sat a leather sofa, yawning loudly. To Altair's surprise, Ezio friend Leonardo, was sat at the breakfast bar nipping toast. So , he had stayed the night, Altair couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face as he went over to Malik.

"Morning Mal." Altair yawned since he hadn't exactly been very talkative earlier on since he felt like crap. Malik glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you heard of modesty?" Malik said pointing to Altair's totally exposed chest since his zip up hoody wasn't done up. Altair shrugged, pouring himself out a glass of water from the filter.

"I know you like it." Malik rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. Altair smirked, hoisting himself up onto the counter top and taking a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Leonardo, what are you doing today?" Ezio finally piped up from the corner. Leonardo, turning in the chair, swallowing whatever was in his mouth before replying

"I was just going to do some commissions and mark some school work, why do you ask?" Leonardo said politely as always, eyes sparkling slightly. Ezio dragged his fingers through his hair, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"I was just wondering... if you would like some company." Altair and Malik exchanged a glance, both of them holding a knowing grin on their faces. Both of them knew attraction when they saw it, if only the people involved would see it too.


	26. Viginti Six

"What is this place?" Ezio asked as Leonardo lead him up a set of metal stairs on the outside of a rundown looking building near the city centre. Leonardo threw a grin over his shoulder but said nothing, fingers digging around his pocket to try and find his keys. Ezio teetered slightly, shifting his grip on Leonardo's carrier and books which he had insisted carrying for the other man. The cold weather was starting to settle in and a chilly breeze blew through the street, the sky a dismal grey. Ezio was glad he had worn thicker clothing otherwise he would be shivering.

Leonardo pressed his body against a damp wooden door and it jolted open, the shutter blinds clattering against the single window pane in the centre of the door. Inside the room was pretty much empty with wooden flooring and large windows looking out onto the city. There was a small kitchen and sofa with work tables lined against the wall, scattered with paintings, pencils and every artist tool imaginable. Large artist paper that would eventually be stapled to canvas were stuck onto the light grey walls. Ezio looked around in wonder at the masterful art that was taking place, every portrait and picture looking better than a photograph.

"This, _amico moi,_ is my studio." Leonardo said, taking the wallets from Ezio and placing them down on one of the large tables. Ezio followed after him, still dazed as he placed the armful of books down.

"It's easier to use than my apartment, more spacious and inspirational... also it's close to the school and the university so it's easier to get here straight from work. The bathroom is through that door there, would you like anything to drink or eat?" Leonardo asked, unzipping his paper wallet and taking out a large piece of drawing paper. Ezio shook his head and sat down cross legged on the floor due to the fact there were no seats.

He sat and watched as Leonardo worked on his latest piece, sketching smooth lines of charcoal as piano played in the background, gently flowing through crackling, outdated speakers. Leonardo was fairly silent as Ezio watched in fascination at the picture slowly forming in front of his eyes, fixated on Leonardo's mumbling as graphite smudged hands travelled through soft blonde hair.

Ezio felt a warm, content feeling spread through his body as he shifted to lie on his back, gazing up at the peeked ceiling with black lamps hanging on thick wires. This feeling, this feeling he felt was new to him, a warm and fuzzy sensation buzzing in the pit of his stomach, it was not arousal it... it... it was...

Ezio's eyes suddenly went wide. A small sense of panic arose in his limbs. He had to get out. He had to be alone. He had to figure this out. Scrambling to his feet, Ezio grabbed his bag and jacket.

"I'm sorry Leonardo, but I must leave, I have someone I need to see." Leonardo waved and hand and mumbled something in return, only briefly taking in what Ezio had said since he was so engrossed in his work. Ezio bolted out the studio and down the metal steps as fast as he could, unlocking the door to his car and slipping inside. Dragging his fingers through the loose strands of hair, Ezio sighed, head falling against the steering wheel yet somehow managing to not setting off the horn. Confusion gnawed at him, he felt like he was being ripped in two.

Sighing once again, Ezio lifted his head and started to ignition. He needed someone to talk to and he needed that someone fast.

_Elsewhere _

Malik growled in frustration, curling his fingers in his hair. Nothing, the blue prints Shaun had given him revealed nothing, no air vents, no passageways, no easy way in or out of the warehouse they were meant to be assassinating a target at in a matter of days. Altair padded over to Malik, peering over his shoulder to get a look at the blueprints.

"Don't Altair, I'm trying to figure out how we are going to do this and I don't' need you unintelligible input right now." Malik snapped as Altair opened his mouth to speak. Altair bit his lip and turned away from the bed Malik was sat on, time to make his tired Malik a coffee. Going into the kitchen, Altair clicked down the coffee pot and brought out a mug, Malik had been in front of that laptop studying those blue prints for hours, no wonder he was starting to get frustrated. He bunged a bunch of grapes in a bowl after rinsing them under the tap, grapes were one of Malik's favourite fruits, alongside pomegranates.

Altair glanced towards the room Kadar had locked himself away in as he studied, catching up on all the school work he had missed. Claudia had given them some text books yesterday as they were leaving, saying that it was what Kadar had to study. Taking the mug filled with black coffee, no sugar, no milk, Altair picked up the bowl in one hand and walked back into the room. Malik was staring at the screen a thoughtful expression on his face as he tapped the pad of his finger against his bottom lip. Altair dumped the bowl down on the covers and held the coffee out. Malik took it, not looking away from the screen or saying a word. Altair knew when he wasn't needed or wanted and left, he understood where Malik was coming from, his job was difficult, getting them in and out safely was top priority and that was often easier said than done.

A knock on the door drew Altair's attention. Who the hell could that be? Opening the door, he was rather surprised to see a flustered Ezio on the other side.

"Altair, I need to talk to you." Ezio said his brown eyes pleading. Altair nodded and let Ezio in, shutting the door behind him. Ezio sat down on the sofa , wringing his hands in his lap. Altair cocked his head slightly, something was troubling Ezio, something important.

"So, what's the problem?" Altair asked sitting down on the coffee table in front of Ezio. Ezio cast his eyes down nervously.

"I... how... how did you know you were attracted to Malik?" Altair blinked in confusion. Why would Ezio want to know that? Altair searched for the right words, it wasn't that he was uncomfortable talking about his feelings for Malik, he just felt uncomfortable speaking about his feelings in general, words had never been his strong fort.

"I... we've always had a strong friendship since we were teenagers and I guess over time, as we matured, it just kind of... happened." It was a fair enough explanation, and a pretty much true one at that, one moment they had been the closest of friends imaginable, the next they're trying to keep quiet as they fucked each other in a store cupboard, back when it was all meant to be kept secret for many reasons.

Ezio nodded, but his expression had not eased. Altair coked his head again.

"Why do you ask?" Ezio stuttered before mumbling.

"I think I might be attracted to Leonardo."

**A/N: hahaha I leave you on a cliff hanger since there won't be any more Ezio/Leo for a while now *evil laugh* :) the next chapter will probably be up later today since I'm not feeling all too good and I've got a bit of time to do nothing but fanficiton. **


	27. Viginti Septem

Malik closed the laptop slightly, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands and yawning. This was hard going and frustrating. The place was impenetrable for such a simple warehouse, no air or fan vents that could be accessed from the outside, according the informants all the back, front and side entrances were guarded. This target didn't want anyone getting in who wasn't invited, in other words, he didn't want assassin's or police coming after him. But what worried Malik the most was the fact that this target had connection with higher ups. What if this connection was with the government, then they could easily be walking straight into a trap and be arrested for the so called crime they had done at the command of the very people who were in charge. The police didn't worry him, they had to report to the higher up who would tell them to keep their mouths shut... if they didn't keep their mouths shut then they would be silenced. Corrupted government officials were what worried him because they had string to pull.

Taking a grape between his fingers he popped on in his mouth and chewed. This place, it was a fighting ring, but unlike cage fighting or boxing this place thought to the death. it was almost like all the street fights Altair and Malik got involved in when they were teens, plenty of people had died from that. Wait...

"That's it." Malik said aloud smiling at his genius idea. He called for Altair who wandered in from the other room; Ezio had left about an hour ago after an extensive talk with the golden eyed assassin. Altair poked his head around the door, his eyes questioning.

"I've got it, I know how we're going to get inside." Altair sat down on the end of the bed and listened as Malik started to explain.

"You know when we were teens and the gangs used to hold boxing matched and fights against each other."

"Yes, a lot of good people got killed in those mini turf wars." Altair nodded solemnly, he had been in a fair share of knife fight and had either seen or heard at least five teens being stabbed.

"The leaders who always chose the so called best to fight remember, we used to do fist fights with other members of the gang to see who was the best."

"Malik, where are you going with this?"

"Don't you see Altair, that's our way in, we're, and when I say we're I mean one of us, are going to apply to be part of the fight on Tuesday night." Altair looked at Malik as if he had gone crazy. Apply to fight, it was stupid, Talal would catch on that it was an assassin and run for the hills.

"That's the good part, whilst one of us is fighting, the other will sneak off to where Talal is and finish him off, he'll be distracted by the event he won't even hear us coming." Altair sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not happy with this Mal, but as you say there is no other way in, but I do this under one condition... I'm the one who has to do the fighting." Malik scowled at Altair.

"Why, you don't think I can do it... is that what you're trying to say?" Altair shook his head again and took Malik's hands in his own.

"No it's not that, I think you're more than able to, I just can't take the chance of you being hurt, please Mal it's the only thing I'm asking from you." Malik rose an eyebrow and gave Altair a calculating look, telling him that he too wasn't pleased with these terms. Altair was messing up the order of things, Malik was the organizer, the helper, the person who paved to way and cleared the debris, Altair was the one who went in for the kill and assassinated the target. But then again, maybe a change in role wouldn't be too bad.

"Fine then, we'll do it your way." Altair signed and kissed Malik's knuckles. He thought about Ezio and his dilemma. Being a so called womanizer and falling for another man was a difficult thing, it was something that was hard to understand especially when you had only known said man for a couple of weeks. At least Altair and Ezio could relate, both of them had a fondness for both men and women, although Altair preferred to be with men... with Malik.

**A/N: Lame chapter, Lame ending I'm very sorry. Things are going to start moving a bit faster, next couple of chapters I write will be about the assassination of Talal and then I will plunge you into the events afterwards, not giving anything away thought ;)**


	28. Viginti Duodeviginti

"You know what; I've suddenly decided that this isn't going to work." Altair said as the two of them got out of the car they had borrowed from the brotherhood. They had parked a couple of blocks away from the warehouse where Talal lay. Surprisingly enough, Altair had managed to get a place in tonight's fight after applying with one of Talal's men who the brotherhood had tracked for several days. He had attended to some kind of fight club a couple of days ago where they watched to see if he was good enough. Of course he was good enough, he was trained by assassin's... not that they knew that.

"It'll be fine, just keep cool, don't die and I'll do all the work." Malik said, dragging a large kit bag out from the back seat. It was large bag that Malik had hunted down from the brotherhood's store cupboards. It had once been used for transporting training dummies and even the odd set of swords. But this time it would be transporting something a little bigger, it would transporting Malik. Since Malik had not applied, he couldn't just walk in like Altair could; he would have to sneak and what better way to sneak in then squeezing into a zipped up bag.

Altair watched with unease as Malik shed his weapons and crawled into the bag, curling into an impossibly small ball. It was surprising how a six foot one, twenty-five year old man could fit into a rather small space. The Novices and young assassin's who had been around when they had tried to fit Malik into that bag had been astonished at how the master assassin had managed to fit in... After much struggle and retrying that is. The only downside to this was that Malik had to rid his body of his weapons so that he could fix in without getting cut or too uncomfortable than he already was. Malik was only armed with his two hidden blades, no gun, no throwing knives, no hand knifes or switch blades or push up blades or any knife of sorts that hung in his knife belt.

"Well, are you going to zip this bag up or just leave me like this?" Malik called from within the bag, shifting his limbs into a more comfortable position. Altair crouched and grabbed hold of the zip.

"Good luck Mal." Altair said, trying to smile but failing to as he zipped up the bag, leaving it open a fraction at the top. Altair sighed; he had no weapons but his push blade that would be taken from him as soon as he stepped into the warehouse. The fewer weapons he had, the less likely the chance of being caught out. Grabbing the handle of the bag, Altai r lifted it and started to wheel it down the street. It was heavy, but not too heavy since Malik didn't weight a great deal.

By the time Altair got to the warehouse, his arm was hurting and Malik's limbs were aching from being stuck in one position. At least it wasn't like when they had tried this out in the corridors of the complex, when Altair had lifted the bag up from the wrong end and all the blood had rushed to Malik's head, making him dizzy and disorientated. A man stood lazily at the front entrance. He snapped to attention when he saw Altair coming towards him.

"Stop, who are you?" Altair face turned totally blank as he eyed the man from under his hood. He dug around his pocket and showed the guard a pass that had been given to him the day before. The guard took it and studied it.

"right, the newbie, I'm going to empty your pockets now." Altair tensed, he didn't like it when people he didn't know touched him, but he allowed the guard to pat his body all over and empty his pocket of his phone, wallet and single knife. The guard studied the knife between his fingers.

"Nice knife, custom made by the looks of it. Well we've come across plenty more than just a single knife before, what's in the bag?"

"For a guard, you like to talk a lot don't you?" Altair said, smirking a menacing smirk that sent a visible shudder down the guard's spine.

"Right, got your point, the locker room is down the corridor and the third door on the left, the ring is through the door opposite and just follow that corridor down to the opening of the main warehouse." The guard opened the door and Altair walked in, head down as he pulled the tip of his hood further down his face. He followed the direction and opened the locker door.

Malik stuck his finger through the hole at the top of zip and shoved his hand through, opening the zip like the dead rising and sitting up. He stretched his arms, his back cracking, before getting to his feet. Altair changed into some shorts as the protocol of this place said 'all fighters must wear short, hand and feet wrapping and nothing more.' Malik unclasped one of his bracers and handed it to Altair.

"Here take this, wrap the hand wrapping round it to hide it, just in case things get hectic." Altair nodded, clasping the bracer, which felt a bit uncomfortable since it wasn't moulded to his arm, on and wrapped the tape around it.

"Let's run through the plan again." Malik said, spreading in out a paper copy of the blueprints on the floor.

"you follow the direction the guard told you, I'll follow in ten minutes and hid in plain sight amongst the crowd, when it's your turn to fight I'll go through this exist and up these stairs, Talal will be on a balcony overlooking the ring, he'll be engrossed watching the new fighter-you- that he won't notice me coming. When I push the body over the balcony it means it's time to run." Altair nodded, still feeling unsure about the whole thing, but it was happening and there was nothing he could do about it.

Exchanging a final glance, Altair left, he wanted to say something, anything but couldn't bring the words to form. Instead he walked through the door and down the corridor without looking back, his face blank of expression, his muscular chest rising and falling evenly as he remained calm. He flexed his hand, curling and uncurling his fingers in preparation, the ultimate goal in this was the stay alive so that another could die.

**A/N: expect quick updates since like yesterday I'm still not feeling well and I've got time.**


	29. Viginti Novem

Talal eyed the new comer from his position overlooking the ring. He was tall, athletically built with muscle rippling under tanned skin. He had short, messy chestnut hair that shone in the light. He couldn't see the colour of the man's eyes, but according to the guard who had welcomed him inside, the man's eyes were golden. Talal leaned forward and peered over the balcony railings as the young man jumped lightly on the balls of his feet. This newbie, had his interest, and he didn't know if that was good or bad.

_Elsewhere_

Altair looked around the room, his pupils dilating as his vision shifted. Suddenly the whole room turned black, each figure lighting up in a selected colour. Plenty of them were red; in fact too many of them were red. Altair didn't like seeing that much red and grey in one place, it made him uncomfortable to be at the heart of enemy territory. A flicker of blue hit the corner of his eye. Malik, he was hiding within the crowd, invisible to the normal eye but shining like a beacon in Altair's vision.

Looking up, Altair could see gold. Talal, he was perched like a vulture looking over the thing he had created, waiting for the spilling of blood and the cries of a dying man. But this time those cried would belong to no one but himself. Altair closed his eyes and opened them again; his vision had shifted back to normal behind those closed eye lids.

The crowd was suddenly cheering as another man stepped into the ring, it dawned on Altair that during his vision scanning he had totally blocked out what anyone was saying and it was time for his fight.

"There is only one rule in this game." A man with a microphone said, standing in the middle of the ring. "You can do anything you want, the match is to the death, whoever dies loses." Altair wanted to laugh at that statement but held back, he had no intention of killing anyone innocent, it was against the creed, he just had to hold out long enough to watch the body fall from the balcony.

A bell went, signalling them to start. Altair bounced on his feet, ducking up the viscous left hook that was aimed for his face. He twisted on the balls of his feet, aiming a sharp kick to the other mans spine. With a roar the man spun around and grabbed Altair throwing him across the ring. Altair hit the floor and rolled, standing on his feet again in one fluid motion. His shoulder hurt from the impact with the floor but it was something that could be ignored.

His opponent made for him again, swinging his fist. Altair caught hold of the arm and twisted it round, kicking the man's back and letting go, he stumbled forward. Altair looked around briefly, vision shifting, he couldn't see a blue figure anywhere, but he could still see the gold. Breathing heavily, Altair circled waiting for the next move to come his way. Hopeful Malik would hurry, he didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up for.


	30. Triginta

Malik blended within the crowd, trying not to choke on the smell of tobacco smoke and body odour. He kept his eyes on Altair, watching and waiting for the right moment. The crowd was a mixture of all genders, mob bosses with their slutty girlfriends sat on sofas, drinking and smoking. Bets were being placed as they debated on who would win. Malik sniffed again, he could smell blood, the blood of innocent dead men who were most likely no older than himself. A man in a suit grabbed hold of a microphone and stepped into the ring when Altair stood.

"Tonight Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new comer to the ring." That was Malik's cue. Slipping through the now attentive crowd, Malik made his way to the door on the opposite side of the room. Glancing around the empty corridor, Malik pushed open the closest door and started up the stairs. The bang of the door slamming shut alerted some footsteps. Malik sprung his single hidden blade and carried on in his assent. A bulky man dressed in a black suit came down the stairs. Malik struck out quickly, clamping his fist over the man's mouth and breaking his neck with a loud crack. Quickly he searched, pulling two knives form the man's pockets. Letting the body fall and roll down the stairs, Malik sunk back into the shadows and carried on.

The door was in sight, two large men stood outside it. He had to be silent so they wouldn't alert their master. Taking the two knives he had stolen, Malik held them loosely and took a split second to aim. He sent them flying forward, slicing silently through the air before embedding in both of the guards chests. They collapsed, gaping wordlessly at the knife that sprouted from both chests and the blood that spread like crimson flowers over their shirts. Malik walked calmly up the finale steps, took both knives in his hand and yanked them from the lifeless corpses. So far this had been easy.

Opening the door before him, Malik crept through silently, becoming one with the shadow of the balcony. From what Malik could hear, the fight was still going strong. Talal was sat in a large chair by the railings of the balcony, perched on the edge of his seat as he watched in anticipation. Malik sprung his blade with a slight sound of metal sliding against metal. Everything was going according to plan; he could almost feel Talal's blood on his skin.

Malik stepped forward and suddenly a circle of men in suits stepped out form within the shadows of the room, surrounding him. Talal leapt up, alerted by the sudden movement of his men. A young, lean man with black hair stood before him. He looked down and saw a bracer with the assassin's symbol on the man's arm.

"Assassin, so nice of you to join us." Malik growled, tensing as he got ready to spring forward.

"Pity your time here will be short life... kill him." Talal said slickly, gesturing to his men before launching himself over the railings. The guards drew out old fashioned swords, the type Malik had trained with only a few times before. Things were done in different ways here, there were no guns, only swords and knives. One of the guards swung widely at Malik who dodged, swivelling on his heels and kicking the man in the groin. He dropped to his knees, sword falling from his hand. Malik didn't hesitate in grabbing hold of the hilt.

Another guard swung for him, their blades meeting in a deafening clash of steal. Malik kicked again, bringing his sword down to embed in the guards shoulder and slicing into his neck. Malik took on every single guard, sword blade cutting deep as blood staining his face and splattered on his face. His heart was racing and veins were on fire, he felt truly alive.

With the guards dealt with, Malik ran forward and jumped over the railings and landed graceful on the ground. The place had erupted with panic, the crowd scrabbling in the attempt to get out. Malik could see Altair climbing up the balcony rails and through the window. Malik cursed, how had he missed that?

Climbing back up the railings, Malik squeezed himself through the tiny window just like Altair had and fell towards the ground. Pain jolted up his legs as he landed heavily on the street outside. The sun had set and the night was dark, but in the glimmers of moonlight, Malik could see Altair sprinting down the street. Malik tore down the alley after them.

Altair's heart was beating rapidly as he chased after Talal who was running a few meters ahead. He could feel blood ooze down his bare chest from someone who had slashed him with a knife when he tried to escape. His ankle was on fire from the fight, but the target was almost in his grasp.

A hiss went passed his ear and suddenly a knife appeared in Talal's carve muscle. He cried out, staggering as his hands went straight to his leg. Using the movements faltered, Altair jumped, landing on Talal's back and jamming his hidden blade straight into his neck.

"I guess your time is done." Altair said as he turned the man over in his arms, ignoring the blood that poured all over his bare skin. Talal coughed and like so many others gripped onto his arm.

"I have played my part, served my purpose."

"What do you mean?" Altair asked in perplexity as he felt Malik approach from behind.

"You assassin, you think you are the only one who has a plan, who has a purpose." Talal chuckled specks of blood appearing around his lips.

"So what was your plan? To twist innocent minds into fighting, into killing, do you not think we already have enough?"

"Then I am no different than you I suppose. Your arrogance will be your downfall assassin." The body went limb and the blood ran more freely. Altair gently lead the body down and slide the open eyes closed with his fingers. Blood covered his bare upper body, staining his tanned skin with copper and red smudges.

"Here, put this on whilst I call for clean up, they'll get your stuff for you." Malik said, handing Altair his jacket and fishing his phone from his pocket. Altair shrugged the jacket on, welcoming the warmth against the chilly night.

The clean up team came and went, handing Altair his clothes, wallet, phone, knife and that large kit bag they had stuffed Malik inside. They spoke with all the people who had been inside the warehouse, telling them it was a training exercise and that no questions should be asked.

Altair sat on the ground, eyes watching the body of Talal was carried away on a stretcher, the bloody corpse hidden under blankets. Malik was knelt at his side, taping the wound on his chest closed with bandage tape and strips.

"Stretch out your ankle please Altair." Malik said, taking on the role of medic he had trained to become for about three years, Altair did as he was told, rioting it this way and that as Malik tested the joint. He gazed at the coating of blood on his skin that he was yet to clean, for some reason the feeling of another man's blood on his body didn't disgust him.

"You've only bruised the ankle; try not to put too much weight on it." Malik said, rubbing some paste into the swollen skin before standing up. Altair smiled slight and pulled on some shoes and a t-shirt. He'd wash the blood off when he got home.

"So, you ready to leave?" Malik asked packing away his medical equipment into his bag. Altair nodded stretching out the tense knots in his back before slinging one arm around Malik's shoulder as they started to walk.

"you know what, I will never doubt you again Malik...sure the whole thing went totally out of plan since we didn't think about the guards hiding on the balcony, or the fact Talal would make a run for it, but a part form that it went rather smoothly."

"Thanks for that Altair, I suddenly feel a whole lot better." Malik said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as they walked in sync up the empty street, Altair leaning his weight on Malik as not to put it on his swelling ankle. Altair chuckled, grinning as he watched his steps.

They rounded the corner to where the car was parked and froze. There, stood under the dim street light near the car was Maria.

A/N: I'm back at school but I still don't feel well :( hehe I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	31. Triginta Unus

"Maria." Altair spat in shock, tensing and letting his arm fall from around Malik's shoulders. Malik also tensed, fists balling as the weight of the knife in his pocket became heavy. Maria was a tall, good looking woman with thick black hair slicked back into a tight bun. She had been Altair girlfriend a few years ago and it had ended badly between them, resulting in her joining the templar to spite him.

"Altair, still hanging on Malik's shoulder I see." Maria bit back, not hiding the hateful glare she shot at Malik who narrowed his eyes in return. Maria straightened up; shifting her thick soled black boats on the ground and taking her hands from the pockets of her tight fitting jeans.

She stepped forward and Altair snarled, edging slightly in front of Malik out of instinct. When they had broken up and Altair had got with Malik, she had sworn she would rip them a part, even if it was the last thing she did.

"What do you want Templar? One of your own is dead; you could easily be the next." Altair ground out between bared teeth, his aura red and screaming as his fists refused to unclench. They were eyeing each over like rival lions; Altair defended what was his from another threat that may attack.

"Talal served as great bait, his live meant little to us." Maria said flippantly smirking darkly. She walked towards them, Altair and Malik both tensing. She stopped mere inches from Altair her face stern and bitter.

"This is your last chance Altair." She hissed "this is your last chance to join us willingly; the master has waited long enough for you accept his offer and he's getting impatient."

"Tell him the answer is still no, I will never betray the brotherhood." Altair hissed back, golden eyes flaring dangerously as he pushed Maria away. she staggered back at the force Altair pushed her with

"We've waited long enough, you will join us Altair, even if we have to take everything you adore away from you." Maria said sternly, face contorting with rage. She marched forward so she was in line with Malik who squared up to her threateningly.

"Watch your back A-Sayf because you'll be the first the go." Altair's blood burned hot with anger, no one threatens Malik and got away with it. Without a moments hesitation Altair shot his hand forward and grabbed Maria by the collar, pulling her against his body and lifting her slightly until only her tippy toes touched the pavement.

"If you or any other templar come near me, Malik or anyone else in my team then I'll make you sorry, very sorry, tell that to your master." he threw her back and turned away, grabbing Malik's hand and pulling him away.

"It's you, who'll be sorry Altair, mark my words, you'll be sorry." Maria shouted after him, but Altair was already long gone.


	32. Triginta Duos

"No one can know about Maria." Altair said as he sat on the bed and watched Malik pace up and down the room. They had pretty much argued all the way home about Maria; Malik was insisting they told Giovanni whilst Altair wanted to sweep it under the rug.

"Have you turned into a fool Altair? She openly threatened us; of course they need to know." Malik said in frustration, gripping his hair as he tried not to hit Altair. Altair watched quietly, allowing Malik time to simmer, he would boil over if he wasn't careful.

"The brotherhood is already on high alert, they are accepting an attack. Maria... she can be forgotten about for now." Malik stopped and studied Altair who refused to meet his gaze. Slipping one hand under Altair's chin, Malik tipped his head up, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You're worried about the questions that are going to be asked if we tell aren't you." it was more a statement than a question and they both knew it. Altair sighed gently; of course he was worried about the questions, about the whole coincidence of it all. Altair had been Al Mualim's favourite assassin, it already aroused suspicion. Altair used to date Maria, the fact that she shows up to give them a warning without being attacked in any way, shape or form (accept verbally) would make a few heads turn. It was all too connected to Altair, and with each new event raised the idea that he was traitor to untrusting minds. He didn't think he could deal with another Lucy incident.

Malik sighed. He understood and for once he would hold his tongue.

"The things I do for you Altair... now go clean yourself up before you stain my furniture." Malik said gesturing to the heavy blood stains Altair was yet to scrub from his skin. A smile flickered onto Altair's lips before he got up and disappeared. Malik waited until he heard the shower running before flipping open his laptop that lay on the table by his side of the bed. He drummed his fingers on the sleek black side as it powered up, greeting him with a beeping tune before presenting him with his desktop.

Opening an empty document, Malik's fingers started to dance over the keyboard. Altair may not want him to tell the brotherhood, but that didn't mean he was going to forget these events, he was going to note them down. Nothing should be forgotten; everything always held some form of importance, especially this.

"_Watch your back A-Sayf because you'll be the first the go." _Maria's words just kept replaying in Malik's mind, sending chills down his spine with very venomous word. She had always been a poisonous bitch; she had constantly been the stirrer in Altair's and Malik's friendship, always there with a knife poised at either one of their spines. Malik knew she still had feelings for Altair, she had sworn her vengeance upon them when Altair left her in the gutter. Okay maybe the fact Altair had cheated on her with Malik didn't exactly provide a great break up situation, but Malik got the sense that even if they hadn't been doing what they were doing, Maria still would have flipped out.

Malik narrowed his eyes coldly, when Maria had promised to rip them apart, she had meant it. Maybe it was about time he started to watch his steps more carefully.

**A/N: just a small pot filler, as I said; things will be moving faster now so there will only be one or two normal chapters between the big events. **


	33. Triginta Three

Kadar breathed in through his nose. Finally he was going back to school after his week of suspension. He had never been so happy to finally get out of the building he had been grounded to the duration of the week without any form of decent communications, apart from Claudia e-mailing him his homework and study notes. There was a lot of catching up to be done, but that just breezed from Kadar's shoulders. Hopefully he'd get the chance to see Cristina again and this time he wasn't going to hesitate on asking her out; he had beat Vieri up, so he couldn't see the problem with it.

It was cold as Kadar trudged through the school gates, shifting his shoulder slightly; his bag was heavy with the amount of books and school work that was enclosed inside. He yawned, sucking in more freezing air. Tiredness edged his movements. Last night, he had overheard Altair and Malik arguing again... something about some girl; Kadar wasn't really listening as he struggled to get to sleep.

"Kadar!" Kadar looked up and saw Claudia come hurtling towards him. He smiled; he had missed Claudia believe it or not and was more than willing to warm his arms around her when she went to hug him. Claudia seemed surprised; normally Kadar brushed her off when she got too close.

'You okay?' Claudia asked, pulling back and falling into step beside Kadar. Kadar shrugged, ruffling his slightly damp hair with his fingers, his hair was yet to dry from the shower he had just had.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm finally aloud outside of the apartment so yeah... I'm okay." The two spilt off to go toward their different lessons. Kadar glanced around, trying to find Christina but failing to see her anywhere.

There was a lot of work he had to catch up on, his first exam was in a month's time and he was a week behind the rest of the class. This resulted in lunch time catch up lessons and more homework until he was up to speed. He mentally noted not to do anything stupid ever again. But his promise to himself almost failed when he was buying his lunch in the canteen.

"Well look who it is boys." Kadar tensed when he heard the snide voice of Vieri reach his ear. He turned woodenly and watched the other boy approach, backed up by his gang. Kadar wanted to smirk, he was obviously too scared to speak to him on his own.

"We owe you one A-Sayf... one broken nose, one bruised rib and a hell lot of pain."

"Save it, you're not worth my time." Kadar said stiffly, turning away from them and walking towards the door. Vieri was trying to bait him again, but this time it wouldn't work.

"No, but you do have time for your dear Cristina." Kadar froze; he didn't like the tone in Vieri's voice. The two glared at each other, tension so strong is bounced off the walls and fell like a ton of bricks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kadar hissed, lips curling into a snarl. A sense of déjà vu hit him; he sounded like Malik when they had argued, he pretty much copy exactly what his brother had said, all the way down to the way he stood. Vieri smirked nastily.

"You think she remembers your foolish act of heroism? You think she was going to get with you as soon as you returned? Well you're wrong, she got with the first boy who took her fancy and forgot about you the first day you left." Kadar fumed, blood rushing to his ears as they turned red hot.

"You're lying." Kadar spat, Cristina wouldn't forget, she had smiled sweetly at him as she ran away, he saw it in her face that she liked him.

"Don't believe me? Fine; go down to the playing fields and see for yourself." Vieri laughed, smiling as Kadar turned sharply on his heels and breezed away. Vieri was lying and as soon as he had Cristina he would be sure to rub it in his face.

The player fields were at the bottom of the school campus and a lot of the sporty people hung around there at lunch and break. Kadar hadn't gone down there a lot apart from his sport lessons where he failed miserably at football and any form of contact sport. He liked to run, but athletics didn't start until the summer.

Sure enough, Cristina was down there, her beautiful face smiling as her glossy mane of hair sparkled in the autumn sun. Kadar felt his stomach fluttering and his skin flushing hot. He walked further down the hill and froze in his step. One of the boys from the football team came walking up to her. Kadar didn't know his name, but did remember how said teenager had pushed him into a hedge during one the sports lessons... so in return Kadar had tripped him over in the mud brining him a moment of satisfaction as the class burst into laughter.

The boy wrapped one arm around Cristina's waist and they kissed, Cristina pushing into him and smiling lightly. Kadar stepped back. So Vieri wasn't lying. Heart breaking, Kadar turned away and headed back the way he came. She had totally forgotten about him, got with someone more athletic and popular. Kadar pressed his lips into a thin line... he was better of sticking to Claudia.

**A/N: Poor Kadar, some more stuff will happen between him and Cristina at a later date. **


	34. Triginta Quattuor

Malik tugged his jacket tighter around his body and wiggled his toes inside his boots. A strong and icy wind was whipping through the high street as it bounced off the high rise building either side of the narrow, shop lined street. He had just been to the bank to collect his and Altair's wages so they could go food shopping on the weekend. Altair was still at the compound giving Desmond his advance lessons; it would soon be the novice's assassination test to see if he was able to become a qualified assassin and achieve his whites. Altair was training him extra since the novices Desmond was up against had more training than the twenty-three year old (partly because they hadn't missed several years of training due to the fact they had ran away).

The ground was still wet from a shower of rain they had had a couple of hours ago, the slippery pavement stained dark and tiny droplets of rain water sparkling on Malik's black boots. His motor bike was parked in one of the small spaces by the side of the road. Malik smirked to himself as he took the cover off the seat; luckily he had common sense to put it on or he'd be driving home with a wet ass. Adjusting his gloves and slotting on his helmet, Malik straddled the bike, feeling it shift under his weight.

Slipping down the visor and gunning to bike into power, Malik pulled out and went on his way. He stopped at a red light when another motorbike came speeding up against him. Malik turned his head to look at the other driver who was a bit too close for comfort. The bike the black clad biker was sat on was red and the same make as Malik's; but something caught his eye. A small cross was painted onto the wheel rim. A templar cross.

Malik gritted his teeth, recapping what Maria had hissed at him the night before. He glanced at the red light then back at the driver. This time the templar was looking straight at him. They glared at each, eyes invisible under their helmets but the tension still radiated. Slowly, the templar's gloved hand went to his hip, Malik didn't like the fact he couldn't see that side of the bikers body. The hand reappeared, but this time, moulded into the bikers palm was a gun.

Malik didn't wait any longer. He kicked into speed despite the fact the lights were yet to change. He powered into the opposite traffic, swerving violently as car horns battered against his ears. A bullet whizzed past his head as Malik turned. He knew the tracker wouldn't stop, he knew that the templar would be following right behind him. Going at a speed that was way over the speed limit Malik took a sharp left. He had no weapons; he was driving for his life.

Malik lead the templar into an empty tunnel where the sound of their engines growled nosily in the dim light. The templar bike caught up and rammed into Malik's side. Caught off guard, Malik lost control, the force knocking his helmet off before his bike toppled over. Malik skidded across the tarmac, the side of his face gashing before he had the chance to twist into a safer position, his jeans and jacket tearing. Rolling over Malik stood, ignoring the blood that started to drip from rip in his skin.

The bike had cut out and was lying on its side in the middle, the paint scratched. Malik knew he had no choice; he had to fight and somehow win. The templar assassin rounded on himself and started to speed towards him. Malik backed up a few metres to the mouth of the tunnel and jumped up; grabbing the sign that said the maximum height a vehicle had to be to enter the tunnel. The templar didn't have chance to slow down and hurtled toward the entrance. Malik swung his body and landed on the templar. They tumbled off the bike, landing heavily on the road. Malik's bones jolted uncomfortably, but at least the templar broke his fall. Using his advantage, Malik gave no time as he wrapped his legs around the templar's neck and lent back onto his legs. Blank faced, Malik squeezed his legs tighter and tighter. The templar's hands clawed at his jeans, trying to tear the legs from around his neck. The legs under Malik's weight thrashed in a failing attempt to buck the assassin off. Malik looked up at the dim orange lights that lit the tunnel, the blood running down his face feeling slick and thick. After several minutes the body under him fell limp, no longer trying to fight for his live since live had left him.

Malik uncoiled his legs and moved to crouch by the body. Easing off the templar's helmet as so he could see his assassin's face, Malik rocked back on his heels. The face underneath was youthful and male, handsome at that. He looked no older than eighteen and this was most likely his promotion challenge. Templar always offered their promotions too young.

"Safety and peace young templar, you fought well" Malik said coldly, shutting the open eyes that stared wide eyed at the tunnel roof. Malik got up, get his own bike and helmet and leaving the scene. It was a message to the Templar's in a way. They would have to try a hell lot harder to kill him than they fought they would.

**A/N: another Malik is awesome chapter. I listened to hell lot of Muse during this (mainly the song 'Assassin' irony much I know) I just thought you would like to know what I listened to when I right this for a change... I should tell you all more often.**

**Oh yeah, I have a non-pupil day tomorrow so after I've done my homework I can do some more stuff for you a bit faster. Well, if having to write my Twilight review doesn't mentally drain me that is (I hate that film) **


	35. Triginta Quinque

By the time Malik staggered through the door of his apartment, his face was covered in blood, his legs ached and stung and his clothes were atrocious.

"Altair!" he shouted, holding his jacket against his face as he struggled to get his shoes off. He was feeling light headed from the amount of blood loss and was praying that Altair was home. Luckily for him, Altair came out of the bathroom, hair wet with only a towel around his waist. His golden eyes widened upon seeing the sate Malik was in.

"Mal, what happened? Are you okay?" Altair said franticly, rushing over to him and helping Malik to sit on the kitchen floor.

"No I'm not okay, a templar assassin just tried to fucking kill me in the middle of the road and you think I'm okay?" Altair was wishing he hadn't said anything as Malik shouted at him. "Stop asking stupid questions Altair and get me my medical kit. Just shut up and do as you're told for a change."

Altair shot to his feet and ran into their room to get Malik's medical bag from under the bed. by the time he came back, Malik had replaced the scratchy jacket that was pressed against his face with a wet towel which was quickly soaking up the blood.

"Help me out of these clothes please; my arms and legs are cut too." Malik said quietly, slowly calming down as he rummaged his hand around his bag. Altair nodded, wordlessly unfastening Malik's belt and tugging his ripped up jeans off. Sure enough his knees and shins were gashed and covered in slowly appearing bruises.

Altair unbuttoned the buttons of Malik's shirt and pushed it away. His arms were not to heavily damaged as his legs, just a bit cut and bruised, but not torn to bits

"Can I see your face?" Altair asked gently, covering one of Malik's hands with his own. Malik's eyes were closed as he nodded, allowing Altair to gently pull the towel away. Altair's brow creased. There was a nasty looking gash on Malik's temple and across his cheek and chin. Both had been bleeding heavily, his eyebrows were matted together and the fluid stained his face. Malik shut his eye to avoid getting blood and sweat in it.

"Oh Mal, I'm sorry." Altair said touching the pad of his fingers to the shell of Malik's ear.

"Just clean away the blood, pour some whiskey on it and patch it up." Malik mumbled, his eyes still closed tiredly as he leaned his back against the cupboard. Altair did as he was told, leaning over to get the whiskey from the cabinet under the sink. He dabbed the blood away with the towel. Luckily the bleeding had stopped and pooled in the gashes. Unscrewing the cap, Altair pressed the towel to the bottle and allowed it to soak the alcohol up.

He pressed it against Malik's wounds. Malik hissed, eyes scrunching up tight as his nails dug into his grazed palms. Altair patched Malik's face up with bandage strips. Altair's brow creased as he gently stroked Malik's good cheek. Malik leaned into the touch, feeling drowsy.

Altair leaned forward and kissed Malik's neck. Malik let out a low, shuddering breath as he head thunked back against the cabinet. His face was stinging and felt tight and sticky. His limbs were sore and slowly turning purple with bruises. Altair's arm wrapped around his waist as the other gently touched his chest. Altair gently kissed the wounds on Malik's arms and face. He wasn't looking for sex, Malik was tired and in need of rest, he just wanted to offer comfort for his mistakes.

"I'm sorry Mal, I'm sorry I got you into this." Altair whispered hold Malik tighter as if someone was going to swoop down and snatch him away. Malik opened one charcoal eye and regarded Altair softly.

"It's not your fault; you have nothing to apologize for."

"But Malik, they're after me and they're going after you because I... I." Altair stopped himself. The 'L' word was on the tip of his tongue.

"Because I have never been without you, you've always been there." An odd look fluttered across Malik's face before his shoulders sloughed. Malik weaved his fingers into Altair's hair.

"And it will stay that way Altair, now if you don't mind I would like to sleep." Altair nodded and helped Malik to his feet. He had almost told Malik he loved him; why? He didn't love Malik did him, yes he was attracted to him and felt affection and a deep friendship but he didn't _love_ him! And what was that look of Malik's face... had he thought Altair was going to say he loved him? No Malik wouldn't expect that because he didn't love him either... did he?

Altair swallowed and did the one thing he was best at doing, suppressing his feelings into a tiny cabinet in the deepest depths of his mind.

**A/N: if you thought there was going to be sex then you thought wrong, sorry. Just some fluffy fluff. I don't know how long you'll have to wait until I post again, probably not long. I just had a bit of a depressing conversation with my mum after I said that all I wanted to do when I was older was fiction writing , basically I got told to 'get a proper, high earning job and stop living with my head in the clouds'. Oh well, does it look like I care? So yeah, next update will either be tomorrow or the day after, I really want to get another chapter out before English assessment on Thursday. **


	36. Triginta Six

Kadar sat on his own in the corner of the coffee shop, on worn leather seats next to a battered table. He was meeting Claudia in an area a bit more familiar to him. It was in the west side of the city; near the outskirts where he had grown up. It was a particularly nice area; full of gang crime, vandalism, teenagers getting stabbed, but it was a place Kadar knew well and wanted to share with his friend. This coffee shop was on the end of the high street; a tube journey from the tower block he grew up in. he wasn't sure if Claudia was going to come when he had told her to meet him here, it didn't seem the kind of place she would stray into.

But, sure enough, Kadar looked up and saw her standing in the middle of the shop looking around for him. She was wearing skinny jeans and brown, flat soled boots with a white flowing top and cardigan over the top. Her hair was loose for a change.

"Claudia." Kadar called a gentle smile creeping on his face as Claudia snapped around to look at him. Her brown eyes brightened and she came to sit with him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got slightly lost." She said, swinging her bag under the table and leaning forward. "If you ask me, everyone around here is a bit rude." She whispered so no one else would here. Kadar smiled knowingly.

"Hmm, tell me about it, you didn't have to grow up around them." Claudia's eyes widened.

"Oh, I didn't mean... you're not... I mean." Kadar chuckled as Claudia got flustered.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Would you like anything? I'm paying."

"Oh, just lemonade thank you." Kadar got up and ordered. He glanced around and saw a man he knew sitting by the window. It was the man who used to live above them and who smoke weed on the balcony whilst hanging out his washing.

"So you lived around here?" Claudia asked when Kadar returned. Kadar nodded, blowing across the rim of his hot chocolate.

"Up until a month ago I lived in a tower block on the outer-city council estate, about a ten minute tube journey from here. Malik used to take me here when I was younger, sometimes he'd pick me up from school and bring me here... he'd buy me a milkshake whilst he got a bottle of coke and we'd sit on the curb for hours." Blinking, Kadar shut his mouth before he said anything else. He was dwindling in memories that flowed around this place.

Claudia was looking at him intensely; it was rare when he spoke of Malik in any kind of manner or spoke of his past in any way shape or form. The two were strongly linked and neither wanted to be spoken about.

"How is Malik?" Claudia asked quietly, trying to coax Kadar back out the shell he had retreated into. Kadar looked down at the table top, stained with coffee rings.

"He's okay; he got into a motor cycle accident the other day." Kadar mumbled. Altair and Malik had been very brief about it all... like there was something they didn't want to tell him.

"Oh god really! Is he okay, what happened?" Claudia asked urgently. Kadar studied her slightly. It annoyed him how close Claudia was to Malik, apparently they had been friends with her brothers and she had known him for quite a bit of her life. Kadar felt bitter; it should have been him who had grown up with Malik's presence, not Claudia.

"His face and legs are a bit done in, but apart from that he's fine. Some jerk went into the back of him and he lost control."

"Oh I'm sorry, tell him I hope he gets better soon." Kadar shrugged, eyes dulling as he sipping his drink.

"So, tell me a bit more about what it was like to live around here." Claudia said after a while of sitting in silence. Kadar was an interesting person; his life was a far cry from the one she was living. They were on opposite ends of the spectrum, yet they were the closest of friends. Kadar smiled and huffed slightly

"It was nothing special, living around here. You had to be careful where you went; people from one tower don't really like people from other towers. You had to be aware, you couldn't be stupid otherwise you'll end up in the wrong place at the wrong time and get a knife in the back of something like that." Once Kadar started talk, he couldn't stop. He told Claudia stories about people he knew, for his friends, for his Nan, even tales of Malik popped up now and again. Claudia listened with amusement to the range of stories, only interrupting now and again to ask questions.

"My Nan was pretty much the only thing I knew. All the other kids in my school, they had mums and dads and I had my Nan. She was a nice person, sometimes pushy and stressful, but she was nice." Kadar said as they walked down the street, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. He had given Claudia his hoody since she was cold.

"What happen to your mum and dad, if you don't mind me asking?" Kadar kicked an empty can of Pepsi across the road, his face blanking.

"My mum died shortly after giving birth to me, heart attack or something like that. My dad died two years later from cancer. I've seen pictures of them and Malik used to tell me about them a lot when I was a kid; it used to help me sleep... hearing about when they lived in Jerusalem; he said he'd take me there one day but I can't see that happening now."

They walked across the bridge that went over the river. Kadar lent against the railing. There was several notches hacked into it, each other marking the number of people who had jumped off the bridge to commit suicide or dropped doing something stupid. Claudia lent besides him, their shoulder and arms touching.

"stop me if I'm being rude or if I'm intruding; but what happened between you and Malik, you never like to talk about him and you say you don't particularly like him and I was just wondering."

Kadar sighed watching the dark, sallow river flow beneath them. He hadn't really spoken about what had happen to anyone, not his social worker who he kept tight lipped around, not even his Nan who after weeks of questioning told him to stop asking.

"Malik had always played the role of the protective big brother. He was always telling me to try my hardest and not to take any shit from anyone. He told me that I should be proud of who I am, despite the fact I'm a different race and my life style is a hell lot different. He was always there for me."

"But then he met Altair and everything spiralled out of control. Malik started staying out later and later, he got into arguments with my Nan- I don't know what they what bout but I could always hear them from the other room when I was in bed."

"We got a phone call from the school saying that Malik's attendance was poor and that he hadn't been at school for several weeks. Nan got really angry and had a go at Malik. It was the first time I had seen her get so angry, but Malik refused to say anything and she slapped him. I begged them to stop fighting but they wouldn't listen. Then Malik just refused to come home, he didn't go to school or work and he stayed with Altair all the time. There would be times when he didn't come home for days on end, when he did come home Nan and him would argue again and he'd storm off."

"Nan hadn't picked me up form school one day and I walked home by myself. A car came to a stop near me and Malik came out. Altair was in the car as well, and they dropped me home. Malik made me promise not to tell Nan I had seen him and drove off with Altair. That was the last time I saw him."

"I waited for him to come home; I thought it was just him going off again. But weeks turned into months and he never came home. We got no word from him, the police went out searching for him but it was like he had just disappeared for the map... the same with Altair. But I didn't believe them; I waited and waited for him to come through the door. Eventually Nan stopped being nice about it and told me to just accept the fact that he was gone and wasn't coming back... that he was dead."

Kadar swallowed the massive lump that was forming in his throat. Tears were pricking at his eyes as he remembered everything like it was yesterday.

"She got rid of all the picture of Malik, for all the possessions he left behind. It was like he had never been there. We didn't talk about him. as I got older, some of the kids at school and in the tower said stuff about it, they told me Malik had jumped off a bridge or got shot or had joined the mafia and stuff like that. I'd get angry and I'd punch their faces in. in my eyes, Malik was alive and that was all that mattered. "

"The Nan passed away- nothing bad it was just her time to go- and I crumbled. I didn't believe Malik was alive anymore, it was just me alone in the world. I lived with my friends for a bit but then the social workers found me and forced me into a home. They somehow managed to track Malik down. When they told me he was alive... I felt so happy but I felt so angry, so hateful that he'd made everyone think he was dead when he wasn't. I saw him for the first time since he left at the funeral. He didn't say much and I didn't say much either, it was mainly the social worker talking and trying to get a conversation going. I sat in front of him and I just wanted to punch his face in, I wanted to scream at him for not being there for me... I still do. It's hard, I want to form some kind of relationship between us but I can't, every time I try saying how I feel I flip and say something I shouldn't, then he gets mad or upset and we won't talk to each other for days. I just want my brother back."

By now Kadar was crying, his knuckles were white as he gripped the wet and slick metal bar. Claudia wrapped one arm around his should and hushed him. Kadar felt stupid crying like this; but confusion and an overwhelming feeling was taking over him. Claudia held him tight, bowing her head into the back of his neck, feeling his shoulders shake beneath her arms. She didn't expect Kadar to break down like that; he'd always been so stoic, so strong. They stood there on the bridge, and as Kadar cried, the sky cried too.

**A/N: god damn me and my cheesy endings. Sorry about the amount of talking in this, but Kadar basically told us his side of the story. I only did this because I will not be writing a prequel about Kadar but I am writing a prequel for this story about Malik and Altair (but not until this one is coming to an end so not for a while yet). Kadar and Claudia, aren't they awesome together XD. The next chapter involved Maria...**

**Oh and before I go, I have an English Assessment tomorrow (I have to write a review of Twilight in two hours) and the grade I get will go towards my final English grade so wish me luck ;). See you guys next time. **

**And another thing; it you want to know more about me and my life then please visit my blog. I post about my thoughts and life as well as fan-art and some small stories. So yeah, check that out and tell me what you think about it . smack this in your address bar ****.com/**


	37. Triginta Septem

The crowd hid her perfectly from her enemy who she watched with keen eyes. Altair was leant against the building across the street, one foot pressed flat against the bricks with his arms crossed over his chest. He was waiting for someone. Maria tilted her head, taking in his sight. He was dressed in grass stained, dark blue jeans with a green hoody for a change. Of course the hood was up, hiding his face from those he didn't trust... nothing about him had changed over the years. Underneath that hood would still be a sharp, tanned, handsome face with a scarred lip, short messy chestnut hair and the brightest golden eyes.

Maria wouldn't admit it aloud, but her feelings for Altair still hadn't gone away. She felt sure they had shattered when she had walked into Altair's apartment and caught him on the verge of fucking Malik when they were still going out. But when Altair had turned around and walked away from her without a second thought, she knew she wasn't going to get over him.

Even more so now. Altair had danger around him, it was something she had been attracted to in the first place, but the thought of secretly screwing with the enemy was riveting... but that wasn't going to happen, he was too busy with his new toy. Malik. She hated everything about him. Altair always liked Malik more than her... even before they started fucking one another. Altair would always side with Malik, would always compare her to him... Malik this, Malik that, Altair's world revolved around Malik. Even more so now, now that he was everything Altair wanted that she didn't have.

Grinding her teeth together, Maria pressed her clenched fists into her thighs. She looked back to Altair who was talking to a woman holding a map. He was pointing down the street and in several directions, obviously giving the women directions to where she wanted to go. It sometimes amused her how awkward Altair could be around people... he had the stomach for killing but not for public speaking. The woman nodded and walked away, scratching her head and still gazing at her map.

After a few minutes another man came round the corner and tapped Altair on the shoulder. This man was slightly smaller with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. He was dressed in tailored designer clothing and many of the females walking passed him gave the young man a second glance or three. Ezio Auditore, son of Giovanni who was the leader of the brotherhood. Now this was a change in events, they weren't expecting Altair to meet up with Ezio... oh well, they were good friends so getting rid of him would cause shockwaves from not only Altair but Giovanni and Federico too.

Maria straightened up from her hiding spot and pulled out her mobile. She pressed the speed dial button and held it to her ear as she started to walk in the direction of the crowd.

"Yeah, he's moving... this time the target is Ezio Auditore."

**A/N: *evil grin* cliff hanger...and I don't know how long it will take to write the next one. **

**I realised that Fanfiction was a bum and cut off my link to my blog so here it is again: www. sodafly. tumblr. com (remove spaces)**


	38. Triginta Duodeviginti

"You didn't need to come with me; I'm perfectly capable of pushing a shopping cart around a supermarket." Altair mumbled as he pushed a trolley through the aisle. Ezio walked besides him, studying the list of items Altair had to buy.

"I know I didn't have to, but Malik said you don't know your way around a supermarket... so I decided to help with the navigation." Ezio teased grinning as he chuckled to himself. Altair scowled.

"Came along to annoy the shit out of me more like." He muttered under his breath, stopping to take several cans of tin tomatoes from the shelf. Malik normally accompanied him on the weekly shop, but due to the fact he had the day off after the motorcycle accident he was now making it up by teaching the older novices their fencing class. So Ezio had decided to tag along for some unknown reason

"Okay, straight ahead in the meat counter, to the right is fruit and vegetables, to the left is-"

"Ezio! I know my way around this store, I've been round here once a week for three years; now shut your mouth or I'll bash your fucking teeth in!" Altair hissed angrily, as Ezio laughed. "I'm going to kill you Malik when I get home." Several people around the two men scowled, one woman covering her child's ears from Altair's swearing. Altair grumbled and continued on his way, kicking Ezio in the shin as he turned.

Ezio hissed and rubbed his leg for a bit before running to catch up with his elder friend, who was eager to somehow loose him. He jogged gingerly behind Altair for a bit before coming to a stroll speed besides him.

"So what's happening between you and Leo?" Altair said, trying to get some form of conversation going instead of walking in silence. Ezio shuffled a bit as he got flustered, cheeks flushing with embarrassment... an emotion he was prone to.

"Nothing been happening." He said, words coming out of his mouth a little too fast. Altair raised his eyebrows and titled his head in the way Malik did when he wanted further explanation... accept when Malik did it he raised just one eyebrow.

"well, I almost bumped into him in the street the other day... before I got a sharp left down the nearest ally and ran for my life; I don't think he saw me." Altair rolled his eyes; typical Ezio- he was a womanizer but when he actually started to feel with his head instead of his dick he fled to the hills.

"I don't see why you're so scared to face him, just accept the fact that you have sexual preferences for both women and men; a term more commonly known as bisexual." Ezio couldn't believe they have this chat in a supermarket where anyone could be listening.

"But, I don't know what I'm doing; I've never had a relationship with a man before and I..." Ezio trailed off, not really wanting to talk about his inexperience in that department. Altair shrugged sweeping some microwave meals into the trolley.

"Don't worry about that, Leo looks like an understanding man. If you're that worried Malik and I could teach you a thing or two, it's not like we're-"

"Okay, okay, I don't want any details about you two... doing that."

"It's called having sex Ezio, you of all people are not unfamiliar to it." Ezio was starting to question himself mentally. Why had he told Altair about this; he was very blunt and not very private about anything. Several people had already double-glanced them having overheard snippets of the conversations. They walked in comfortable silence around the rest of the store.

Altair felt a sudden prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Ezio paused as he saw Altair's head jerk alert and pupil dilate, golden irises appearing to brighten in shade. Eagle vision, a gift they both had. Ezio allowed his mind to relax and let his eyes go hazy; he was still learning how to do this, unlike Altair who had had it drilled into him since he was a teenager. Finally the place blackened and shone in greys. Altair glowed bright blue besides him but he Ezio could see a single red or gold... why was Altair on alert then?

"Get down!" Altair shouted, diving on Ezio and pulling him to the ground. The was a whizzing over head as a bullet shot through the air Ezio was just stood in. panic erupted. Everyone screamed, either dropping to the floor or scattering in different directions. Small children and babies started to cry as the adults shook with fear.

"We have to get out of here; they're after us and us alone." Altair hissed in Ezio's ear. Ezio nodded. Altair stated to crawl forward on his belly, eyes sharp and still in eagle vision. Several red flashes appeared in his vision, prowling between the shelves as they searched for their target. He remembers briefly about what Maria had said; they wouldn't just be after Malik, they would be after anyone Altair was considered close to.

"I'll distract them, you get out of here as fast as you can Ezio, they're not after me they're after you, understand." The Italian nodded choosing to ask questions later instead of now. Altair hopped into and crouch, pulling his hood further down to hide his face. The man in the aisle opposite hadn't noticed him or Ezio. The templar leaned over to a mother clutching her whimpering child. He snarled something and the mother sobbed violently, shaking her head furiously. The templar grabbed hold of her hair in pull her upward, turning away from Altair.

Darting to his feet, Altair launched himself onto the bigger mans back.

"Let her go." He snarled, pressing the tip of his push blade to the man's temple (luckily the knife was hidden by his sleeve so the people watching didn't know he was threatening to man with death). The templar complied, letting the sobbing women go. She scrambled away. Altair wasted no time; he brought the side of his hand down into the man's neck. The big man howled, wobbling on his feet, Altair slid of his back and pushed him, bashing the man's head on one of the plastic shelves.

Ezio ran for it, going down a different aisle. A bullet streaked passed his shoulder. Heart beating rapidly as adrenaline pumped through his veins, Ezio's mind debated between his flight or fight instinct. He wanted to stay and fight, but Altair had told him to run. A strangled grunt came to Ezio's ears. He stopped looking behind him.

Altair was bent over, hands gripped around his thigh as blood started to drip between his fingers. A thin templar with a shot gun in his hand, stood before Eagle, obviously Altair had gone to save Ezio from being shot only to get fired at in point-blank range. Ezio turned on his heels and dashed towards Altair. Altair glared at him, chest heaving as he struggled to straighten up.

"Hey, _stronzo,_ it'sme you're after." Ezio shouted spitting on the shinny flooring. The templar turned, attention drawing away from Altair. Ezio stood still, holding his arms out and just waiting to be shot. Altair took the templar's distraction. He grabbed hold of the man's wrists and twisted, enjoying the brittle cracking of bones and the shattering feel as he broke the templar's wrists. The gunner screamed, dropping the shot gun and crumbling to the floor. He rocked back and fourth as the pain flared from his shattered wrists.

Altair's breath was shaking between his teeth as he steeled the pain. Ezio rushed to his side, trying to support Altair as he struggled to walk.

"Get out of here Ezio, I can handle this." Altair ground out between his teeth, hiding his pain within the rock of his mind.

"I will not leave another brother when he needs help." Ezio whispered back, glancing around the store goers who were huddled against the shelves and watching in awe.

"Stop, we need to stop the bleeding." Altair sighed, collapsed onto the floor. Ezio knelt beside him, taking off his jumper since he knew Altair' wouldn't take his hoody off. Altair tugged his jeans down, ignoring the people around him. The bullet had somehow managed to dislodge itself and fall out during the scuffle, but blood was pouring thick and fast. Ezio wrapped up Altair's leg tightly band Altair managed to struggled back into his jeans.

"Thanks, now let get out of here before the police show." Altair whispered, he didn't fancy having to explain to the police that he was way above them in ranking and they had to do what he told them to do without question. Ezio helped Altair to his feet.

They slowly walked out of the supermarket, Altair somehow managing to keep his pain hidden; the only thing betraying him was the stagger to his walk. They made it around the corner. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in Ezio's arm. He screamed in surprise and looked at his arm. A knife sprouted from his flesh, the point buried deep. He touched in gingerly, but it only made the agony worse. He would need help removing that one.

Altair jolted, vision shifting into eagle vision once again as he looked around. Grey was all he could see, but that was a flicker of red disappearing within the people. It had been a final desperate attempt at an assassination; but it had failed. Altair growled, the templar's had crossed the line and next time Altair was not going to play nicely.

**A/N: this was really fun to write; the next chapters will be quite soon since I'll write the next one after I've done homework.**


	39. Triginta Novem

Malik looked at the clock. It was passed five and he was starting to wonder where Altair was. Kadar had come home after school and was sitting in the living room watching some TV. Malik was sat in his bed, laptop between his knees as he logged in today's work, noting his novice's achievements and down falls. The record would go on to decide what path they would be more suited for after graduation. He was already sure that about a third would become scholars and look after the safe house and informants. The rest would become the killers, the hunters, the assassin's. Only a select few would go on to work in doctoring.

What was Altair doing, surely it didn't take this long just to buy some items on a rather short list? The again Ezio was with him and the Italian tended to get side tracked. Malik chuckled to himself; Ezio would be driving Altair around the bend, especially if he took the 'Altair doesn't know his way around a supermarket' joke seriously.

The sound of the apartment door banging shut came to Malik's ears. Seconds later it was accompanied by Kadar calling his name rather urgently. Malik half closed the laptop lid and untangled himself from the bed covers. He went out into the main room and froze. Altair had fallen to his knees on the floor; his jeans soaked dark red, his hands blood stained with a pained expression on his face. Kadar was knelt by his side, having seen the older man collapse as soon as he got through the door. Malik dropped to his knees beside Altair, supporting his back.

"Kadar, in my room, on the shelf above the bed there is a white bag, go get it for me." Malik urged, taking off his belt.

"Altair, say something Altair." Altair mumbled something that didn't make much sense. Malik looked up, Kadar was still stood there looking down in shock, he'd never seen that much blood.

"Go Kadar now!" Kadar disappeared without question. Malik gently pulled Altair's jeans off and unwound the jumper that was dripping with blood. Malik worked as swiftly as possible before the blood could start flowing out at full speed again. He strapped his belt tightly around Altair's leg, blocking the blood flow as much as he could. He wetted a towel and held it against the wound. A bullet hole and a nasty one at that. Luckily the bullet was dislodged and no longer present.

Kadar came back with the medical bag. Malik thanked him and set to work. The wound needed stitching; something that was covered in the assassin-doctoring course Malik had taken a few years back. Threading the needle and hooks, Malik stitched the wound shut, the skin inflamed and puckering around the thread. Altair was still awake, eyes half shut as he bit into the neck of his hoody.

"Are you going to be okay?" Malik asked, gently pushing aside strands of sweat drenched hair aside. Altair nodded, regarding Malik softly. Malik smiled, kissing his forehead and helping him up. Altair leaned heavily on Malik as they took it step by step into their room.

Altair lay down on the bed and curled into a ball, ignoring the way the stitches stretched over his skin. Malik sat cross legged in his original place, shut the laptop completely and pushing it aside.

"What happened, where's Ezio?"

"Ezio has gone to Leonardo's... I wanted to come home." Altair mumbled, shuffling closer to Malik and hugging the older man's leg. Malik stroked his hair, winding the short strands between his fingers.

"It was templar's again Mal, this time they were after Ezio, I don't know whether that was the plan since you are the one who normally joins me; but it seems they are targeting anyone considered a close friend."

"Are you still sure you don't want to tell Giovanni; Ezio was involved this time, it's no longer jut between us? Besides, Ezio will say something." Malik offered, hand drifting away from Altair's hair and down the back of his neck.

"No, I will make sure Ezio doesn't say anything." Altair said, lifting his head and resting his chin on Malik's knee. Malik sighed and nodded. It was enough secret he would keep, but with every new secret Malik couldn't help but think that things were getting more and more dangerous.


	40. Quattuordecim zero

**A/N: there is a surprise in this ;)**

Ezio bashed urgently against the apartment door. Blood was trickling down his arm and dripping onto his hand, the knife still lodged in his arm. He hoped that Leonardo was home and not at the university or the studio or the school or somewhere else the always busy artist went to. Luckily he could hear a scuffling on the other side of the door and it was soon unlocked.

"Ezio!" Leonardo gasps upon seeing the younger man blood stained and with a knife jutting out his shoulder.

"Leonardo, I need your help." Ezio said hoarsely, leaning heavily against the door frame. Leonardo ushered him inside, concern edged into his face. Nothing much had changed about the artist's apartment; it was still empty and bare apart from the cluster of furniture in the kitchen, each competing for the heat the oven provided.

"What happened Ezio?" Leonardo asked with concern as Ezio gingerly sat down on the couch, leaning forward on his knees as not to press his shoulder against the back board.

"Please, just get it out Leonardo, please." Leonardo could not ignore the begging tone to Ezio's whisper. There was pain straining in the younger mans throat. Leonardo nodded and peered at the wound. He had knowledge on how to heal; he was a curious person and wanted to know everything a single man could and more.

"I'm going to have to take off your jacket Ezio; I'll make the hole bigger so it won't push against the knife." Leonardo said, taking a large pair of scissors from out of a cramped chest of drawers. He heard Ezio mutter something about this being his favourite jacket, but he didn't protest; allowing Leonardo to cut the tear wider and gently pull the jacket over the slim knife handle.

Leonardo then proceeded to take Ezio's shirt off. He had no time to take in the pronounced muscle and golden skin stretching over it; all he had time for was the dark blood leaking from a broad shoulder and the angry, inflamed red skin smothering the blade point. Leonardo judged the angle for the easiest and fastest removal. He quickly gathered together all the things he would need; hopefully the wound would not need stitching.

"I'm going to pull it out on the count of three okay." Ezio nodded, grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and stuffing it into his mouth. Leonardo didn't want to have to put Ezio in pain, but the knife needed to be removed. "One-two-three."

Leonardo pulled. Ezio screamed into the cloth in his mouth. The knife slide out with a sickening wet sound. Blood started to pour as Ezio's breath shook and his shoulders heaved, the thick body fluid running in large streams down his back. Leonardo, put the knife on the counter and quickly pressed a clean- fresh out the packet- sponge to the wound. The yellow block soon turned red as it soaked up the blood. The knife had gone deep, but the blood was pumping slowly and sluggishly came to a stop, dripping slightly from the hole instead of pouring.

Leonardo took the sponge away and pressed a soft pad- a bit like the fabric inside a plaster- over the wound. Gently he began to bandage it.

"It's going to be sore and bruise after healing. If it gets infected or you have trouble moving go and see and doctor; my knowledge only stretches so far." Leonardo settled himself by Ezio's side. Ezio's eyes were closed and his breathing starting to slow as he focused on the feel of Leonardo's gentle, calming presence. It was like inhaling the steam of herbal tea, soothing and relaxing. The pain that flared from the knife wound was becoming lost, smothered in cotton bandages and a welcomed feeling of trust. With Leonardo, Ezio could forget about his hectic, dangerous life of an assassin and feel like a normal person. Ignorance was truly bliss.

But Ezio found himself getting a bit too lost in the other man's touch, soft shivers going down his spine. Leonardo secured the bandage at the top of the other mans shoulders.

"There; good work if I do say so myself." Leonardo smiled, getting up to admire his handy work a bit before turning to tidy up his counter top.

"Will you ever tell me why you came to my door with a knife in your back... or is it something I will forever be ignorant to?" Ezio lifted his head and eyed Leonardo back. Slowly he got up, his bandages shifting and rubbing slightly.

"One day, Leonardo... I'll tell you, but it is a secret I must keep till the time is right, until then; thank you Leonardo, you did and great thing there." Leonardo hummed, understanding the answer and knowing not to push it; Ezio was entitled to his secrets just as he was. Ezio hovered so close to Leonardo's back, he wanted to touch, his heart was screaming at him. Altair appeared in the forefront of his mind; telling him was okay to feel like this; that it was only natural and something he should embrace.

"Leonardo." Leonardo stiffened; Ezio's voice was so close behind him, so close he could almost feel the younger mans breath on his ear. Gingerly he turned, heart beating fast at the thought of having Ezio that close to him. Ezio was gazing at him, brown eyes dark and hazy with an odd glint twinkling in his pupils.

Out of nowhere Ezio suddenly lean forward and pressed his lips firmly against Leonardo's. Leo's eyes widened in surprise; why was Ezio doing this? He was a straight man as far as he knew! But quickly deciding he didn't care, Leonardo melted, kissing back with much vigour. Ezio leaned his hands against the countertop, trapping the smaller man in a cage of muscular arms.

Ezio kept his eyes open, wanting to see what would happen. He wasn't surprised to see Leonardo's eyes go wide in shock, but he was more surprised to see them slid half closed and feel the body mould against his own. There really wasn't much difference between kissing Leo and kissing women- Leonardo's lips were full and soft like a woman, the only difference being the scratch of the man's facial hair... not that that was displeasing in anyway.

Ezio pulled back reluctantly, his breath shaking and needy. Leonardo looked at him with slight perplexity, a pink flush to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just... lately I've been-" Ezio was stopped by Leonardo pushing his lip back onto Ezio's and wrapping his arms around his neck, aware of the sore bandaging and trying his best to avoid it. Ezio was unsure on where to put his hands. A part of him wished that Altair had taken up his offer on teaching him- not because he felt any kind of attraction towards Altair but because then he wouldn't feel like a fish out of water.

Gingerly, he placed his hands on Leonardo's hips. Leonardo could sense Ezio's hesitation and extensive thought on every tiny action he made; clearly the young man was nervous and unsure on what to do with himself. Maybe he needed a bit of guidance. Leonardo pulled back, gently pushing Ezio backwards.

"You must relax _mio amicio _do not be afraid or unsure." Leonardo softly pushed Ezio back until he came into contact with the couch, sitting with a thump. Ezio was looking up at Leonardo with a needy expression of want and desire. Leonardo straddled Ezio's lap and gently worked his fingers in the knots of Ezio's shoulders. Ezio's eyes fell half closed, his head tilting backwards. Leonardo pressed his nose against Ezio's throat, kisses feather like and tender.

"Let your instinct take over." Ezio's breath was shaking as Leonardo trailed his hands down his broad, define chest. He felt Ezio relax, body going limp as a crimson flush tinted his cheeks, so strong it speckled his neck and shoulders. Leo rolled his fingers over the dusty nipple that wasn't under the bandage, pulling the bud of flesh and relishing in Ezio gasps.

Ezio lifted his head, threading his fingers in Leonardo's blonde hair and pulling him back into a kiss. Allowing his body to take over, Ezio slid his tongue along the others bottom lip, begging for entrance. An entrance that was granted. Ezio shivered at the contact of their tongues, the shiver going straight to his crotch.

Ezio fondled with Leonardo's shirt, wanting so badly to touch his skin and feel it slide against his own. Leonardo pulled back, grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt and peeling it off over his head. Ezio smiled, muttering something under his breath before latching onto Leonardo's throat, placing nips over the bobbing Adam's apple.

Leonardo could feel Ezio's growing excitement press against him. Peering downwards, he raised his eyebrows, Ezio tight jeans left nothing to the imagination. Leonardo smirked; sliding off of Ezio's lap and standing. Ezio looked up at him in question, waiting like an obedient dog. Leonardo walked around the couch and opened one of the doors to the side of the room.

"Are you considering joining me?" Leonardo asked over his shoulder before walking through the door to his bedroom and leaving it open. Ezio blinked for a bit before scrambling to his feet and urgently following Leonardo through the bedroom door.

**A/N: SURPRISE! This is the first time I've written an Ezio/Leo sex scene so as I've said before, bare with me. **


	41. Quattuordecim Unus

Leonardo's bedroom was different from the rest of the apartment. It wasn't a bleak amount of empty space with only a tiny corner stained with furniture; in Leonardo's bedroom it was cluttered and chaotic, a jumble of electric heaters, paintings, sketch books, cupboard and drawers and various other objects surround the bed. Not that either of them cared as they crashed down onto the mattress; a tangle of limbs, tongues and touches.

Ezio had come out of his shell, drunk with arousal and excitement. Leonardo reached up and pulled Ezio's hair free from its tie, gripping onto long, silky strands of dark brown hair as the younger man sucked his neck. Leonardo felt giddy; Ezio Auditore- a man much younger than him who had every single woman in the city wanting him in their bed- was on top of him, touching him, kissing him... oh god it was intoxicating.

Ezio flicked his tongue over the newly formed love bite, one hair wrapped in Leonardo's hair whilst the other wandered blindly around his chest. He moaned as Leonardo accidently dug his fingers into his knife wounded shoulder; the flash of pain going numb with pleasure.

Subconsciously Ezio ground his hips against Leonardo's, his erection tingling from the friction. His need was growing with every second and he was unsure on how much longer he could keep it in his pants. Leonardo gasped, lips curling back into a grin. Using the hand that wasn't tangled in Ezio's hair, he reached for the bulge in the younger mans jeans.

"_Si_ Leonardo" Ezio groaned, breath wavering as Leonardo groped him between his legs. Leonardo chuckled lightly, his unoccupied hand moving from the thick locks of rich hair and down the back of Ezio neck. Ezio's skin goose-bumped as the pad of his fingers drifted down his neck and across muscular shoulders; touching bumps formed by scars and brushing against the cotton bandage.

All the while Ezio was squirming. Pleasure was rattling his being and Leonardo was leaving a hot trail of fire all across his neck. He would later tell him that he liked to be bitten and pinched at the base of his neck, but his mind was so hazy he couldn't form the words.

Sitting up on his knees; Ezio fumbled with his jeans, popping the flies and peeling the skin tight garment off with much difficulty. In end he climbed to his feet in hope of making it easier. Leonardo watched with much amusement as Ezio hopped up and down trying the shake the leg of his jeans away from his foot. Leonardo took the time to calmly remove his own trousers.

"Ezio, allow me." Leonardo offered, shuffling forward so that he sat on the edge of the bed near where Ezio was stood in his expensive boxers. He had to admit that the younger Italian had a model physique- if it wasn't for the scars and marks that littered his skin, not that Leonardo saw them as a flaw- and was the type of man to appear in Calvin Kleins underwear advert.

Leonardo hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Ezio's underwear and curled the fabric downward until they fell around Ezio's ankles. Leonardo eyed up the penis presented before him, watching a bead of pre-cum roll off the tip. His lips twitched, an urge to flick his touch out and _taste _Ezio. He looked up and saw curious brown eyes regarding him, a gentle smirk on those full lips. Eyes sparkling , Leonardo leaned forward and pressed his lips against the tip of Ezio's prick. His tongue flicked out and jabbed into the sensitive slit, making Ezio moaned loudly and curse in Italian.

Leonardo pushed forward, taking more of Ezio's length into his mouth as he teeth grazed slightly against hot skin and throbbing veins.

Ezio panted, a hot fire shooting up his spine. He was not unfamiliar to a blowjob- he had been given many of them in his passed sexually experiences- but this was different; Leonardo knew how to please him to the highest extent and he found himself getting rather jealously of whoever taught him.

But Leo pulled back, retreating back from Ezio's cock .Ezio whined in protest, looking down at Leonardo with a needy expression. Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle as he wriggled out of his own boxers.

"You want to full experience don't you? Then I assure you a simple cock sucking if not even half of it." Ezio flushed and fell back onto the bed. his heart was beating incredibly fast; excitement and nervousness over what he was going to do making his limbs quiver.

"But Leonardo, I don't know what I'm doing." Ezio whispered, feeling ashamed of his lack of experience. Leonardo pulled him closer and kissed the shell of his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through, I trust you Ezio and that's all that matters." Leonardo placed a small bite on Ezio's earlobe and sat up.

"Slick you fingers, unlike women we need to be prepared otherwise we will both get hurt." Ezio nodded, stick two fingers inside his mouth and coating them in saliva. he pulled them out with a wet pop. Leonardo spread his legs, looking at Ezio was encouraging eyes. Ezio calming his shaking breath and inserted one finger slowly inside. Leonardo gasped, encouraging Ezio to slide his finger deeper. It was a weird sensation, but it wasn't unpleasant. He pumped in and out before slotting in the second finger. It was like his body knew exactly what to do; all he had to do was stop himself from thinking too hard.

Leonardo gasped and whimpered as Ezio stretched him. He trusted Ezio more than anyone and that fact alone made it even more pleasurable.

"_Si_, you are doing fine _mio amico; _you can remove your fingers now, I want to feel you." Ezio nodded, doing as he was told. He shuffled, positioning himself before rolling his hips forward and entering smoothly.

Leonardo hissed and gritted his teeth against the stinging pain, crawling at Ezio's arms. Ezio grunted, god it was tight, tighter than any woman. He buried his face in Leonardo's neck, kissing, biting and sucking as he started to thrust in a steady rhythm. Leonardo writhed under him, clutching his shoulders and wrapping his legs tightly around Ezio's slim waist.

Ezio slid his hands around Leonardo's chest, trying to distract himself from the nagging feeling in the forefront of his mind; telling him to just go harder and deeper and faster to maximise his own pleasure. But he didn't want to hurt Leo; so controlling himself was the most important thing. Leonardo could tell by the way Ezio panted and grunted and rolled his head that he was holding back. it was understandable, but Leonardo had been in rough hands before.

"Ezio, do what you must, the deeper you go the better it gets."

Ezio bit down into Leonardo's collar and allowed himself to go deeper, his hips picking up the pace. He was so close to the end, so unbelievably close.

"_Cazzo _Leonardo, I don't know how much longer I'll last." Ezio panted, sweat rolling down the side of his face as fingers fisted into his hair. Leonardo didn't reply, just bucked forward to meet Ezio's thrusts. The knot in Ezio's stomach was pulled sharply and he unravelled.

Leonardo moaned as Ezio came deep inside of him, feeling the burst of warm liquid fill him. Ezio cried out, finding Leonardo's mouth and kissing him hard. Not wanting to be left hanging, Leonardo tightened his legs around Ezio's waist and rubbed his groin into Ezio washboard stomach. it didn't take much and he too came, spilling his seed on Ezio's stomach and tugging sharply on Ezio's hair as he moaned into their kiss.

Exhausted, Ezio slid out of Leonardo and rolled onto his back. Leonardo grabbed a box of tissue from the floor and the two men cleaned themselves. Ezio reached out and wrapped his arms around Leonardo, spooning against his back and breathing into his neck. Leonardo smiled sleepily as Ezio fell asleep behind him.

**A/N: it's done! It took ages, but it's done. My first Ezio/Leo sex scene and I must say that I'm proud of myself. XD hope all you people who wear horny for some Italian men getting it on are happy :) it was very fun to write. **


	42. Quattuordecim Duos

Leonardo had never had to time to study the muscular figure that was now occupying his bed. The only other occasion for this was when said figure stayed at his apartment and slept on the couch a month ago, unfortunately Leonardo had been running late for work and had had no time to cast his eyes over the sleek form. But now as grey sunlight filtered into through the shoddy curtains, did Leonardo finally have time to study Ezio.

The dim light touched the younger's firm curves, making the grooves of his muscle more define and shadowed. It danced in the thick strands of dark brown hair, making it shine as if a halo was forming around Ezio's head. His skin held a beautiful tan that stretched all over his naked body. He was physically pleasing to the eye and Leonardo still felt like he was dreaming just by looking at the younger Italian dozing in his bed.

Leonardo's daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of 'Give A Little More' by 'Maroon 5'. Leonardo cocked his eyebrow and chuckled slightly, getting to his feet and picking Ezio's jeans from the floor. He could feel the vibrations as a mobile phone rang inside the one of the front pocket. Taking the small black phone in his hands, Leonardo looked down at the caller.

'Altair' flashed on the screen. It was one of Ezio's friends, the one who almost got into a fight at that party a month ago. Sliding the screen up, Leonardo put the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Ezio I... wait, who the fuck is this?" Leonardo could almost feel the tension from the other end of the phone. He heard something mumbled in the background, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"It's Leonardo, _mi dispiace_ "

"ah, Leonardo, right yeah, can you get Ezio, it's kind of important." Leonardo put the phone against his chest and walked over to Ezio. He gently nudged his shoulder, making the younger Italian groan before his eyes flickered open.

"Leonardo?" Ezio said groggily as he sat up, the duvet bunching around his hips. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

"It's Altair, he say it's something important." Leonardo whispered holding the phone out. Ezio blinked a few times before taking the phone and holding it to his ear.

"Altair, you woke me up."

"And about time too, you lazy bastard. Did you go home yesterday?" Ezio shifted the phone onot his shoulder as he pulled his boxers on.

"No, I stayed at Leonardo's, why do you ask?" Ezio said, glancing up to see Leonardo leave the room to give him some privacy.

"Good, when you do go home, don't mention anything about the supermarket fight to anyone! Especially Giovanni, understand."

"But Altair, what happened was important; my father needs to be told!"

"No he doesn't... for Christ sake Ezio just do as I say for once. Please." Ezio could hear the desperation in Altair's voice. He was begging Ezio not to say anything. Ezio arched his brow and did up the fly of his jeans.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"I didn't ask you to like it did I? So you're at Leo's ... did you-"

"Goodbye Altair." Ezio said giving Altair enough time to have a good laugh before hanging up. Scowling, he growled, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and dragging his fingers through his hair. Why would Altair ask him to keep this from his father? Seeing as it wasn't an assassination attempt on their behalf, the government would take and destroy any footage or evidence of the act without telling Giovanni (unlike if it was an assassination or rouge attempt on brotherhoods terms, in which all evidence would be reported to Giovanni.) There was defiantly something wrong here, but getting any secrets from Altair was like trying to get water from a stone; it doesn't work.

Ezio pulled his phone back down and scrolled through his inbox. Federico had texted him late last night, probably when he was asleep which would explain why he never read it.

'_Where are you? Told Mama you were with Altair, she's worried. You owe me.' _

Sighing with irritation; Ezio but his phone away and walked out of the room. In the other room was freezing and his skin instantly goose bumped. Leonardo was sorting through his post; curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee on the counter. Ezio looked down at his ripped jacket and blood soaked t-shirt; both garments were no longer wearable.

"Leonardo, may I burrow one of your shirts... I need to go home." Ezio said softly. Leonardo tilted his head back to look at him and nodded awkwardly. Ezio crouched in front of the dyer and tugged the first t-shirt he could find, easing it over his still sore wound.

"Thank you... for all you've done Leo; I'll see you soon." Ezio said picking up his bag. He smiled slightly, leaving his hair loose; just the way Leonardo liked it. Leonardo smiled.

"Yes, Ezio, I'd like to see you soon." Leonardo stole a kiss from the younger man before Ezio reluctantly left. Leonardo sighed, flopping back down on the couch as his lips tingled. Briefly his eyes wandered to the kitchen work top. on the scratched surface lay a blade of steal, crusted with blood . Leonardo leant forward and took it in his hands. It was the very knife he had dug out of Ezio back the night before. On the hilt of the lean knife was a cross, carved and filled in with black. His fingers ghosted over the blood stained tip, feeling the sharpness bite the pad of his flesh. He wondered if he would ever know what had happen to Ezio... but Leonardo also wondered about what possible danger he had just put himself in.

**A/N: a something of nothing chapter, I've been distracted by playing Devil May Cry on the play station 2 ever since Thursday otherwise this chapter would have come sooner. Sorry about that. My cold is back with vengeance but I'm on half term holidays right now so I've got a week off to do some writing for this (in between homework that is).**


	43. Quattuordecim Three

Altair clicked his phone off at the sound of a droning beeping signalling he had been hung up on. He sighed in irritation, tossing the mobile onto the table. Ezio had better keep his word or he would be in for it. He felt Malik move on the bed behind him, shuffling until he was sat directly behind Altair with his legs either side of the other man.

"Do you fancy going out for breakfast? It's been a while since we've gone out for food together." Malik said a smile in his voice as he traced the shell of Altair's ear. Altair tilted his head back into the touch, hands resting on Malik's thighs as he smoothed out the folds in his partners baggy jeans.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm doing anything." Altair said, tapping Malik's knees before pushing up off the edge of the bed. Malik tugged his legs under him as he watched Altair pull on a t-shirt over his tanned, muscular frame. He chuckled as Altair routed around for a hoody to hide his handsome features once they got onto the street. Malik got up unfolding himself gracefully and picking up his trench coat from the hook on the back of the door.

Kadar had gone to the library to study for his first exam on Monday so the flat would be left empty for the time being. Altair pocketed his phone, keys and wallet and tugged his hood over his eyes. He walked besides Malik and slipped his hand into one of the pockets on the back of Malik's jeans, thus pulling him closer so that their bodies touched. It was one of those rare moments when Altair openly showed affection to the outside world.

Outside it was cold; the sky was blotted with dark, angry looking rain clouds and the air supported a slight haze of fog. The high street was busy with people bustling in and out of shops as they prepared for the weekend. Altair tugged at his hood slightly like he did whenever he was in a crowded area. Malik smiled and leaned into Altair.

"If you do not wish to draw attention to yourself, then I advise taking your hand from my jeans, you know that it will attract more attention than whether your face is concealed or not." Malik mumbled in Altair's ear. Malik knew it was one of the reason that Altair didn't show affection publicly; it drew attention to them. Malik had had a bit longer than Altair to get used to the glances he got from the general public, having had a few other partners before Altair.

"I care little for what others think, but if I am still allowed to hide my face then I am happy." Altair said back, grabbing Malik hand and pulling it around the back of his waist. "After all I have all the right to sleep with whatever gender I chose, it's not my fault if people don't like it."

"It's funny how the human mind works; if we were a straight couple we would receive no more than a simple glance, but since we are a homosexual couple some people feel the need to double take." Malik said, his point proven as they passed a man smoking a cigarette who decided to give them an odd look. Altair smirked.

"Well, they don't know what they are missing because what I have my hand on is the most-" Altair was interrupted by and punch to his gut

"Not in public please, that is where I draw the line." Malik said a smirk in his voice. Altair chuckled, flashing a smile as Malik rolled his eyes. They broke apart and walked into a small cafe down a small alley way. It smelt of grease and soap from the laundrette next door. Inside it was simple; yellow walls and a sticky, greenish coloured lament flooring. The place was littered with plastic chairs draped with flat cushions and plastic tables; check surfaces stained with coffee rings and grease marks. Chalk boards hung on the wall behind the counter; displaying what they had on offered as a large copper coffee pots hissed nosily. It was a cheap place that Altair and Malik used to visit pretty much every day. Recently they hadn't been coming here due to the fact everything was catching up on them faster than they could handle.

The same women- who had been leant in the same position behind the counter every time they came- in here lifted her head at the sound of the bell dangling as the door opened and shut. She smiled, her chubby cheek lifting as her two main sources of income came through the door.

"Good morning boys; long time no see, what's been keeping you?"

"Good morning yourself, things have just caught up on us, do you still remember our usual?" Malik said with a small smile as Altair plopped himself in their normal spot in the far corner of the cafe; the table next to the painting of bright yellow sunflowers.

"Of course, it'll come straight up." Malik nodded and joined Altair as the shop woman bustled into the kitchen. Altair leaned forward on the table.

"She still scares me." he whispered as the radio in the background crackled with bad reception. Malik chuckled.

"Listen to you; the eagle assassin is afraid of a jolly fat woman." Altair scowled at Malik's laughter.

"Says the man who won't go within a mile of a fairground ride." He countered, smirked a Malik's laughter stopped.

"I did, in fact, go on that ride you made me go on when we were nineteen"

"Yes after Adha and I pretty much dragged you onto it... and then you threw up as soon as we got off and swore you'd never set foot on one ever again." The two of them laughed at the memory brought up through their playful banter.

"Adha always did have her ways with words" Malik said quietly. Altair nodded, bowing his head and picking at the flapping plastic cover that was stuck over the table. He chewed his tongue as a ripple of painful sadness went through him. Adha had been his girlfriend many years ago; she had also been a great friend to Malik. Altair was going to marry her but she was kidnapped and later killed before he had the chance. Her death had shaken him to the core and it still struck a nerve whenever she was mentioned... slip of the tongue or not.

"She was a good friend." Altair mumbled barely loud enough to be heard. Malik nodded.

"And may she rest in peace". Eventually their food arrived and they ate; their mood not quite as light as it was before but it wasn't totally depressing. Adha's death had been just under five years ago; and although they both still grieved for her death they both found a form of sanctuary in her memory.

"Come; let's get out of here, the smell of grease is making me queasy." Malik said, taking Altair's hand and pulling him out the shop; no forgetting to leave money on the table. Outside it was raining, cold droplet were pouring from the sky in heavy, fat splashes. Altair scowled, tugging at his hood to stop the rain from hitting his face. Malik- having still not let go of his hand- pulled up along the street and dipped won the nearest alleyway.

"Malik what are you doing?" Altair asked as he watched in perplexity as Malik allowed himself to get soaked. Malik looked over his shoulder and smirked. The alleyway was so small it could only just fit two people walking side by side down it.

Malik suddenly yanked Altair forward, twisting so that he pinned him against the cold brick wall. Altair blinked as he gained his bearings. He opened his mouth to speak but the words were lost when Malik firmly pressed his lips against his own; taking advantage of the fact Altair mouth was open and shoving his tongue down his throat. Altair went weak against the wall, kissing back and tangling his tongue with Malik's. His fingers wiggled as he tried to break free; he wanted to touch Malik, his let his fingers lace in wet hair.

Malik let go with one hand and brushed Altair's hood down, grabbing his hair and feeling it slowly grow wetter and wetter. With one hand now free, Altair slivered his fingers between his coat and along the waist band of his jean, hand resting on his partners backside. Malik pulled back with a smirk. There was a mischievous glint in his dark irises that made Altair gulp and grow slightly aroused. Malik leaned forward so that his breath tickled the shell of Altair's ear.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me first." With that Malik stepped away and leapt. Altair titled his head back and watched Malik crawl up the side of the building and disappear onto the roof. Grinning and pulling up his hood, Altair turned and quickly scaled the wall, eager to catch Malik before he disappeared and he lost the game and the chance to have a good fucking.

Altair could see Malik bounding gracefully across the flat roves, kicking up sprays of water that caught the sunlight within their jewel shaped bodies. Malik slowed, bouncing on his feet and twisting to look around. His laughter rang in Altair's ear, rich and deep like a well tuned cello. Beckoning with one hand, Malik picked up the pace again, leaping across the gap in the street and skidding across the slightly tilted tiles. Altair grinned again and dashed in an attempt to win the game.

The chase was intense. Malik weaved in and out. He slowed and allowed Altair to catch up; he'd give his partner and firm and promising kiss before speeding off again. Altair could feel the arousal in his stomach as he breathed heavily through his nose. The rain was starting to hold up and sunlight was peeking its long fingers through the curtains of clouds. Malik was a few paces away. He reached out with his hand and caught him by the coat. Malik span around, grabbing hold of Altair's head and kissing him with passion. Caged by lust, Altair roughly grabbed Malik's hips and held him tight, not wanting to let him go. Malik yanked himself backwards.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to fuck me Altair." Malik said with a grin, kissing Altair on the nose before kicking him in the shin and slivering away. Altair swore loudly, ignoring the flare of pain and charging after him. But Malik suddenly disappeared down the side of the building. Altair watched as Malik shimmied along the window sills until he stopped outside one of the windows.

Malik hung onto the outside of the window to his own bedroom with white knuckles. He had left the window open by accident. He prised the wooden frame open wide and wiggled through. Altair grinned, knowing that in a way he had won the game as he slotted through his bedroom window.

**A/N: a little bit more back story thrown in there. I've never played Altair's Chronicles so I don't know a lot about Adha ( I only know about what I've read on AC Wiki... same with Maria). But now it's time for some shameless smex. **


	44. Quattuordecim Quattuor

"I guess I won the game." Altair said as he pulled the window shut behind him. Malik stood in the middle of the room, dripping wet and grinning. He could feel cold drops of rain dribble down his face and neck

"I guess so, come, claim your prize." He didn't need to be told twice. Altair grabbed Malik with both hands, crushing their bodies together. Malik willingly surrendered himself to Altair, allowing him dominance. Altair pinned Malik against the wall, breathing heavy as he viciously attacked Malik neck. Malik gasped sharply as Altair bit the flesh right over his pulse point, instantly setting his blood on fire. Altair quickly brushed Malik's coat away from his shoulders and started on trying to peel Malik's t-shirt away from his chest without breaking contact.

"A little eager aren't we." Malik rasped a chuckle rumbling in his throat.

"I just want you so badly." Altair mumbled into his neck, licking up the length of his jugular. He broke away, all but ripping Malik's shirt from his body. Altair sank to high knees, placing kisses down Malik's abs. Malik drifted his fingers down the back of Altair's neck as he felt strong hands slide of the back of his thighs through the fabric of his jeans. Altair un-zipped his hoody with one hand and shrugged it off, soon followed by his own t-shirt.

Altair hooked his fingers in Malik's belt loops and yanked them downwards. They fell around Malik's ankles with a damn thud. Altair rose up on his knees again, grabbing Malik's hips with both hands. He moved his tongue over the muscle on Malik's waist band and hips, his teeth grazing as his tongue moved in firm circles. Malik moaned, back arched away from the wall he was glued to. He padded around for Altair, digging his nails into the fingers that gripped his hips as the other was braced against the wall.

Malik cried out as Altair bit hard into the sweet spot at the top of his thigh, leaving the curved marks of his teeth stamped into the skin below. Altair was on fire, his skin burned and his blood was boiling. His arousal had made itself known and was fighting against the covering over his jeans and boxers.

Altair stood up; hands braced on the wall either side of Malik. He snatched up a kiss with a painful clash of teeth. Altair wasn't the gentlest of people when his arousal became too much. wrapping one arm around Malik's waist, Altair stepped away from the wall, dragging Malik over to the other side of the room. Drawing back Altair smiled naughtily as he quickly swept away any debris from the desk they stood by. Malik gave him a look before allowing himself to be turned around and bent over the desk.

"Why I let you do this I'll never know." Malik grumbled, turning his head so that he would still be able to breathe. Altair laughed and breathy chuckle as he pull down both his and Malik's boxers.

"I guess you just forget to question things when I'm fucking you." Altair teased, pushing two fingers inside Malik. He had little patience and the sooner Malik was ready the sooner he could please him. Malik breathed heavily, gasping as Altair's fingers curled and scissored within his body. Altair shoved them deeper and deeper, determined to find that spot.

Malik cried out, hands instantly grabbing the table edge and gripping with white knuckles. Jackpot. Altair smirked, pulling his fingers out and shuffling into a better position. The tip of his erection brushed Malik's entrance before it was pushed inside. The tight ring of muscle stretched allowing him full access. Altair groaned as he drove deeper, fingers digging into Malik's hips. He slid halfway out only to snap his hips forward in a rough thrust. Altair leant forward and pressed firm kisses up the curve of Malik's spine as he thrust. He gripped onto Malik's hip with one hand as the other cupped and scratched at Malik's buttocks.

Malik moaned and writhed as Altair hit his sweet spot with every snap of the hips. White stars danced in his vision as his blood ran white hot, scorching through his veins. He felt himself being jerked backwards as Altair pulled his hips back to match his thrusts he cried out, gripping the desk as Altair tried to tear him in half. He knew there was a reason why he loved being fucked by Altair; the roughness of it was intoxicating. Altair was grunting, head rested in the gap between Malik's shoulder blades. The desk was jolting as several pens rolled onto the floor alongside the other bits and pieces Altair had flung off earlier.

"Ah... Altair I'm close, don't stop." Malik said. Hearing this Altair picked up the pace. He slid his hand from Malik's ass and to his cock instead. Curling his fingers around the shaft, Altair pumped in time with his thrust. Malik breathed and moaned through gritted teeth, eyes clamped shut with pleasure. Malik could feel his stomach doing back flips, flipping and flipping and flipping until...

He came. All but screaming, Malik jolted in Altair's hold. Altair's breath caught in his throat. Sweat rolled down his chest. After a few more thrusts he too joined Malik in his climax. Malik felt the burst of hot liquid fill me as Altair spilled his seed deep within him

Altair lay on Malik's back, panting like a dog as he nuzzled his partner between the shoulders. Malik lay limp with his head on its side, eyes closed lazily as a heavy feeling on content filled him. Eventually Altair slid out with a sigh. He plopped himself down on the floor, naked and spent as he felt around for something to clean himself on. Malik pushed off the desk, stretching as his back gave a few satisfying cracks, before joining Altair on the carpet.

They cleaned themselves up and got moderately dressed. Altair lay on the bed, eyes shut with a beer dangling between his fingers. Malik sat cross legged on the end of the bed playing with Altair's feet as he hummed along to 'Love It When You Call' by 'The Feeling'.

"Mal." Altair said, opening one eye. Malik glanced up to show he was listening. "do you trust me?"

Malik raised a single eyebrow at Altair; he wanted to ask why he would ask such a thing, but decided against it.

"Of course I trust you." Altair nodded and let his eye slid shut again. Malik bit the inside of his cheek; he knew Altair had just asked that out of reassurance, but he couldn't help but think there was something else at work here.

**A/N: sorry it took a while, school work caught up with me. Happy Halloween guys; I hope you guys will be doing more than I am ( I live in the middle of nowhere so all I've done is have a scary movie weekend with the family)**


	45. Quattuordecim Quinque

Kadar breathed through his nose, trying to calm his post exam nerves. He had just finished his 'science physicals paper one' and had come away feeling relatively good about it all. Other student filtered through the corridor passed him; each one of them nattering away about the test; what questions were easy, what questions were hard. There was always some big shot who came out with his nose stuck in the air and announcing that he had an A in the bag. Behind them normally scuttled the student with the look of horror on their face, saying that that was the hardest thing they had ever done in their live and that they were going to fail. Kadar sat in the comfortable middle; he felt at ease about the situation but he doubted he'd get an A... or at least he didn't want to set his hopes that high.

Luckily it was the end of the day meaning that they could go home. Kadar looked around the masses of people in home of finding Claudia. But he failed to see her anywhere. Sighing, he fished his IPod from his bag. 'Grounds for Divorce' by 'Elbow' drowned out the sound of the other students as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued towards the school gates. He would stop at the store on the way home and get something to eat as normal so that he didn't have to sit and eat with Altair and Malik if they were home... the likeness being that they wouldn't be.

The song changed to '30 Seconds to Mars- Closer to the Edge'. Kadar dragged his hands through his hair and yawned. He hummed along to the tune as base and guitar thudded in his ears. He had the volume turned up way too loud, but being socially awkward, it was something he felt grateful for.

Suddenly his path became blocked and he smacked straight into someone. Stepping back to get the body out of his personal bubble, Kadar scowled at the person he had bumped into. His heart suddenly dropped in surprise. Cristina stood before him, sorting out her hair that had gone astray when they collided. Stuttering, Kadar pulled out his ear phone and let them dangle around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kadar said chewing his lip. Cristina looked up at him. Her eyes softened in pleasant surprise.

"Kadar." She said flinging her arms around him "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?"

"I've been around." Kadar said gently pushing her away. He wasn't about to say that he had been avoiding her ever since he'd come back from his exclusion a month ago. Cristina blinked and pouted like a fish; it appeared that she wasn't used to getting rejected by people of the opposite sex. They stood there in silence, Kadar chewed the inside of his cheek in the way that Malik did when he was unsure about thing.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Kadar said, easing passed the girl and plugging his earphones back in.

"Kadar wait!" Cristina shouted so that that she could be heard over the music. Kadar paused his music and turned slightly around. He really just wanted to go home; he didn't want to talk to her or anyone else for that matter.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime, you could buy me dinner." Kadar sighed. He'd gone off Cristina; there was no personality, just a beautiful shell with a black hole inside. He knew she still hadn't broken up with that footballer, so agreeing to this would see him being kicked to death on the pavement on his way home... that is, fi these boys were anything like the boys at his old school... which they weren't.

"I'm okay thanks, why don't you ask your boyfriend to instead." Kadar smiled slightly at the shocked look on Cristina's face and carried on his way home.

**A/N: A short and sweet chapter about Kadar because we've missed him. The next chapter will be short as well.**


	46. Quattuordecim Six

Ezio drummed his fingers on his father's desk. This meeting wasn't one he was looking forward to, he didn't have a clue what it was about, but he knew it was something he would like. For starters, Federico wasn't there with him, meaning it couldn't be an assassination mission since he'd have his partner with him. Secondly, he'd heard his parents arguing last night and he was pretty sure he'd heard his Mama cry, so if it was linked to that then he defiantly knew he wasn't going to enjoy this.

Giovanni came through the door. He looked stressed, long hair tied back with grey ribbon, dark circles under his eyes from tiredness. Ezio sat up in the chair, picking at the threads of his white and red hoody that he wore for work. It marked his ranking, Novices had a grey hoodies, Assassin's had white hoodies and, depending on their rank, were marked with different colours. Ezio being an eighth ranking assassin wore a white hoody marked with red. Altair and Malik being master assassins wore white hoodies marked with black on the sleeves.

Ezio's mind drifted to Leonardo. He wished he was back at that cold apartment; snuggled naked in a warm duvet with the artist's sweet smell filling his senses as he spooned against his back. Leonardo was warm and soft skinned with silky hair like golden sunlight. He wanted to be sat on that battered couch watching Leonardo paint the world to exact detail, to hear him mumble under his breath as piano tinkered over the stereo. He wanted...

"I'm going to get straight to the point son." The voice of his father dragged Ezio from his daydream. His heart was beating nervously in his ribcage as his stomach flipped. Giovanni was pinning him with a soft yet stern look, but Ezio saw that flicker of uncertainly dance across his irises. Ezio swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"The government have a new project on the way; it's called the Eden Project. They refused to tell us what it was, but all we know is that it's split into five sections, each on a spate hard drive system and each with a different code name." A part of Ezio felt like he should be taking notes on this since he was still at the stage where he had to gather information himself.

"But a month's weeks ago, one of the systems code named 'The Apple' was stolen from a government facility. We have been gathering information for weeks and we have finally had word from our brothers in Italia. They have found 'The Apple' and it has fallen into Templar hands. They are yet to crack the password into the device. We need to get it back before they crack the code, this information is too important for them to have."

A bad feeling totally devoured Ezio's mind. His fingers twitched and his foot started to jog.

"After much discussion, we have decided that this task is most suited to one, and that one being you Ezio." Ezio opened his mouth but found that the words would not form and snapped it shut again. Giovanni calculated his son silently, he could tell that his middle son was unsure about it, Ezio was easy to read... unlike other members of the brotherhood who slammed themselves shut under lock and key.

"You will be staying with our brothers in Italia, our good friends Ezio, La Volpe has opened his doors to you. It will be a familiar environment and the informants will help you out the best they can. When you return, your mission being successful, you will finally be promoted to master assassin." Ezio's heart skipped a beat at that. Master assassin Ezio; it help such a nice ring to it. He'd get sent out on tougher mission and more often. He'd have the chance to train novices.

Giovanni saw how Ezio's eyes brightened. His pupil darted from side to side as the thought it over. Ezio nodded .

"Yes father, in the name of the brotherhood, I take this mission. Tell me where I need begin"

**A/N: I used Altair's line for Ezio there... :D**


	47. Quattuordecim Septem

Altair knelt on the roof of his apartment, keen eyes scanning the horizon. He was bored and Malik was still tutoring novices back at the compound. There weren't many people in the street today, only a few women pushing prams and carrying shopping with difficulty. Blinking, Altair shifted his gaze into eagle vision. Nothing glowed, it was just civilian grey. Altair sighed, took a swig from the bottle of beer that rested between his knees and hung his head slightly. But just as he was about to shift his vision back to normal, a flash of red caught his eyes. Shuffling forward and peering over the edge of the building, Altair saw a figure of red strolling along the street below.

Altair cocked his head and allowed his vision to shift back to normal to see who the person was. To his surprise he was none other but Maria walking along the street. A predator instinct took Altair over as he hopped onto the balls of his feet.

He stalked her along the roof tops, watching her every move. Whenever she stopped, he stopped, when she went left so did he. He shadowed her through the city. Altair didn't know why he was doing this, he just know he had to. The feeling of the push blade nestled in his pocket was seductive.

Suddenly Maria stopped outside a large warehouse. It looked unoccupied with boarded up windows and a deserted delivery bay. Massive weeds grew out from cracks in the concrete and curled around abandoned bits of manufacturing waste. Altair cocked his head, why would Maria stop in a place like this? What purpose did it serve? Maybe it was a Templar hideout! Altair smirked; if that was so then she had just lead an assassin straight to it.

Maria disappeared inside the building. Altair took his phone from his pocket. He should ring the brotherhood, tell them of his findings. No, they might tell him to hold back and not go in; maybe he should scoop the place out first. After all, he was the great Eagle, he take on Templar's by himself, he didn't need backup. Jumping down from the roof, Altair landed with a thud, particles of brick dust rising up from beneath his feet.

He crept forward, keeping to the shadows of the surrounding buildings. His blood was already filling with adrenaline and his fingers hovered closed to his pocket. Easing the large warehouse door open, Altair slid inside.

It was dark, the only source of light being the sunlight that filtered through the few cracked windows that weren't boarded up. Light dashed in streaks upon the dusty and deserted floor. There was nothing there, no furniture, no weapons... nothing. The place was totally empty. Altair straightened up, feeling foolish. He sighed in frustration unclenching his fists.

Suddenly, blackness covered his eyes. Altair struggled. His heart beat like a caged animal as a sharp impact collided with his stomach. He snarled viscously, his body trashing wildly, as he kicked out and failed his arms. His foot came into contact with something that gave way with a crunch. A howl of pain rang through the empty building followed by a string of curses. Something wacked Altair around the head. Altair hissed through gritted teeth as pain rocketed from his temple. His eyes rolled and limbs went limb as the room began to spin and the speck of light dotting through the back bag covering his eyes began to fade.

'


	48. Quattuordecim Duodevignti

The black bag was whipped away from his head. Altair squinted his eyes against the light as the dizziness sluggishly rolled away. He was cold, stripped down to just his boxers. Tight pressure burned against his wrists and ankles as the cool metal of a chair pressed into his skin. Blinking, Altair's eyes suddenly snapped into focus.

Large, bright lights were hanging from the ceiling above, illuminating a large room that he was placed right in the centre of. A long table was against the wall in front of him, his clothes and weapons lined up in a neat line across the width of its shiny surface. Altair could hear movement behind him. He jerked against the restraints and tried to look behind him.

"My, my Altair, you'd think you'd be a bit more suspicious when a templar leads you straight to your old assassin's compound." Altair froze. He'd never wanted to hear that voice again, that voice that had haunted his adolescent years. The voice that had commanded him to do better, that had pushed him without a hint of praise. His heart instantly rose in tempo, ready to run, ready to flee, and ready to fight somehow, someway.

Al Mualim came out from behind the chair, his one seeing eye calculating the eagle who had escaped him for just over three years. His body was still lean and well built, a few new scars doted his frame as well as a few, recently made red scratch marks, teeth marks and love bites. Al Mualim raised an eyebrow, raising his gaze to look at dangerous golden eyes that bore into him spitefully.

Altair glowered, his throat rumbling with a tiny growl. He hid his foolishness in the depth of his mind. Of course he didn't notice that this was the old assassin's compound he had trained and lived in until the treachery of the man in front of him. The place was deserted, abandoned, stripped to just a bare shell and had been like for three years... of course he wasn't going to remember. But he had to commend Al Mualim on his tactics; hiding templar's in the one place the assassin's wouldn't looked, hiding in plain sight.

"You have nothing to say assassin?" Altair clenched his jaw.

"I have nothing to say to a traitor" Altair hissed, spitting at Al Mualim's feet. Suddenly Al Mualim struck out, backhanding Altair around the cheek roughly. Altair bit his tongue and made no indication of pain, apart from the way his cheek flared and blazed with a ruby, hand shaped fire.

"Do not speak in that tone to your master!"

"You are not my master!" Altair shouted, the words straining in his throat. He had wanted to scream those words since he joined the brotherhood, had wanted to scream them ever since he received his first punishment from the old man before him. It felt good to finally scream them, even if he was tied to a chair with no way of escaping. Al Mualim said nothing, just looked passed Altair to whoever was stood behind the chair.

"You've given us quite a chase Altair, but you are mine and I knew you would return to me some day. But my men wish to have some... pay back from all this chasing; it has irritated them so much." Al Mualim turned away from Altair and went to the back of the room. Altair struggled slightly against the chair, scorching his wrists with heavy rope burns.

The soft pad of flat, leather boots came around from the back of the chair. Altair flickered his eyes up to see Maria coming towards him with a meaningful glare. Altair felt his heart beat rise as he became filled with the urge to hit the templar in the face.

"You do not look happy Altair, and here I was thinking you'd be pleased to see me, your girlfriend." She stopped inches away from the assassin.

"Oh wait, that's right, you traded me for Malik the moment he said he wanted to fuck you." Altair opened his mouth to say something, but received a viscous slap on the cheek that which silenced him instantly. A weight suddenly pressed against his lap. Maria straddled his lap, knees hooked in the chair to keep herself steady. Altair tensed, wishing he could throw her off; her weight on him was no longer appealing. Maria studied him with soft eyes. She dipped her head and moulded her lips on one of the love-bites on his collar.

Altair's breath hitched as one of his sensitive spots was given attention once again. The image of watching Malik, naked and bathed in morning sunlight, sucking that very spot formed in his mind, bringing up the memories of the sex they had this morning. But this was not Malik, this was Maria and it didn't quite feel the same. Maria rose her head and kissed along Altair's jaw line and up to his ear. Altair squirmed, leaning his head away as a look of discomfort form on his face.

"Why do you refuse? Just return to me, we will leave Malik alone, it's not like you haven't been with me before." Her hand drifted down to his crotch "I've been able to please you before." She whispered. Altair gritted his teeth.

"You're not him and you never will be." He hissed wiggling his hips in an attempt to buck her off. Maria's face darkened. She stood up, eyes like fire.

"Fine then; we'll rip him to shreds, then you'll agree." Maria snarled. Al Mualim stepped forward, eyes sliding over the objects that were laid out on the table. Altair watched as the old man picked up his phone from off the shiny metal surface.

"Malik isn't that stupid, he's not just going to come crawling to you as simple as that." Altair scoffed. Malik wasn't stupid. Al Mualim typed quickly, glancing up to the tied up eagle.

"He will if you say that you're in trouble." Altair's eyes widened just as Al Mualim pressed the send button.

**A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've had exams recently and studying caught up with me. But today is my birthday and I thought it would be wrong not to post something. **

**Okay, got an anonymous review asking a few questions, so here we go. No Claudia does not know of the assassins (it's for her own safety) Maria only know of the assassin's since she is a Templar and it's her job to hunt them (she only found out about the assassin's after joining the templar order after splitting up with Altair.) Kadar, well Kadar is suspicious about his brother and Altair and has been ever since Malik disappeared. But due to their rocky relationship Kadar is refusing to ask about it (because he's a difficult, socially awkward teenage boy who just wants to be left the hell alone). Also the only person who knows the real reason behind Malik's disappearance is Altair, since Altair was the one who he ran away with and has been best friends with since they were teens. Yeah, originally Claudia/Kadar wasn't going to happen, but I'm very fond of the two of them. Claudia's little crush is very cute and Kadar being a typical guy doesn't actually notice. They are probably one of favourite pairings in this fic ****. Hope that answered your questions, feel free to ask more if needs be. **


	49. Quattuordecim Novem

Kadar watched from his position on the beanbag shoved in the corner of the main room as Malik sat cross legged on the couch, eyes rolling back and forth as he read the text of the book lying open on his lap. He wasn't paying attention to what was playing absently on the TV, just keenly watching his brother. He wanted to ask questions; about Altair coming in with a gunshot wound, about the bloodied clothes he had found lying around, about the motorcycle accident, about everything! Bu the words could not form in his mouth. He knew there was something going on, he wasn't stupid after all... but the awkward tension between the two brothers made it hard to form a decent conversation, let alone the basis of an interrogation.

Malik could feel Kadar's eyes on him, he had the training of a master assassin after all, he knew when people were watching him. But he shrugged it off, continuing to read his book without interruption. He briefly wondered where Altair was, but Altair often disappeared now and again to have some alone time... they both did.

Malik flicked his eyes up to glance at his younger brother, feeling slightly hurt when Kadar instantly looked away from him. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Malik looked back down at his book with little interest. This day was passing slowly, and Kadar's constant stare contest was not helping.

Malik jumped, startled by his phone vibrating on the sofa arm. Dog earring the corner of the page he was on, Malik shut the book and slip it aside, grabbing the phone with one hand. The screen flashed with Altair's name, buzzing in his palm as if it was trying to escape.

_Malik, I need help. I'm at the old base. Help! – A_

Malik scowled. Something was wrong. For starters, Altair never signed his name, another fault was that Altair always called him Mal, not Malik when texting. Thirdly, what the hell was he doing at the old base? This wasn't right, but he had to check it out just in case.

"Kadar." Malik said, grabbing a pen and paper and scribbling. Kadar looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"If I send you a text, even if it hasn't got anything on it, I want you to call this number. Tell the people there that you're Malik's brother and tell them that I need their help and that I'm at these co-ordinates. This is very important Kadar, do you understand?"

"What? But I don't understand, what the hell is going on? with you, with Altair. I'm not stupid, I know something's up here." Kadar protested, jumping to his feet and following his brother into his bedroom. Malik knelt, undoing the black case and pulling an arm bracer out from within the casing.

"I'll explain when I get back, I promise, I'll explain everything. For now, I just need you to do this for me; you're probably my only help."

Kadar narrowed his eyes, but nodded, not happy with the outcome of this situation. Malik nodded, placing one hand on Kadar's shoulder, before turning on his heels and leaving. Throwing on his jacket, Malik fled down the stairs and into the street. His heart was pounding and his legs were weak. Altair was in trouble... and he knew it.

_Elsewhere_

Altair glared heavily at Robert who stood next to the doorway, arms folded over his chest with a cocky smirk on his face. Altair was wriggling his finger, hoping that Malik wouldn't show up. Who was he trying to joke with! Of course Malik would come! He would stroll right into the trap and there was nothing he could do. No this couldn't be happening! It had to be a dream, a horrible nightmare. What would they do to him? It made him stick at the thought.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Two templars struggled to keep hold of the man who was thrashing about between their arms. Altair's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. Robert sprang alert, delivering a sharp blow to the back of the man's knees and make him fall to the floor. Taking advantage of the vulnerable position, they bound his arms and legs together so that he was stuck in an upright kneeling position.

"Malik A-Sayf" Al Mualim said with a hint of mirth in his voice as the bag was whipped away from over Malik's head. Malik was snarling, teeth bared in animal instinct. "How nice of you to join us"

Malik scowled, yanking his arms a bit before giving up. He was going nowhere fast anytime soon. It was then he finally noticed Altair, a few meters in front of him, tied, pretty much naked apart from his boxers, to a chair. Their eyes locked, Malik could feel the sparks of worry and fear pumping from Altair despite the fact he did not show it in his face. Malik moved his fingers, brushing them against the fabric of his jeans and feeling the slight lump of his phone in his back pocket. He was thankful that they hadn't stripped him of his clothing yet, he had time to hopefully save them.

"You are very important to us Malik, our little bit of extra weight that may just about tip the scale if you like." Altair cocked his head and studied Malik; there was odd look of concentration of his face, what was he doing? It seemed Altair wasn't the only one who caught onto the fact. Robert stormed over to Malik, viciously back handing him around the cheek before yanking something from behind him. Robert presented the slim, black phone to his master. Altair closed his eyes in disappointment, Malik was trying to save them, and now they had no way out.

"A noble effort... although it seems that your attempts have proven useless. Now, enough with this, it's time to open up our business wager" Al Mualim gestured Robert over to Malik. Pulling a knife from his pocket, Robert went to stand behind Malik, poised and ready.

"Now Altair, this is simple, this is your last chance, you can save your lover, just join us and we'll let him go. Decline however, and it won't be you who will suffer the consequences." Altair flickered his gaze up to look at Al Mualim who was stood by his side. The offer sounded seductive, mainly because the promise of Malik's freedom sounded so sweet in his ears. Would it really be so bad? To be a templar, but to let Malik live? Where was the evil in that?

"No! Altair don't listen to them! Say no! Say-" Malik was silenced by Robert kicking him in the middle of his spine. His clamped down on his lip to stop him from crying out in pain. Altair looked at Malik. His charcoal eyes were begging him.

"No." The word came out reluctantly and thick, dropping from his lips like a ball of lead. Altair's heart was beating so fast, what had he just done? Al Mualim sighed. He gestured to Robert once again. Two most templars appeared to aid Robert.

They grabbed hold of Malik's t-shirt. Malik squirmed and struggled, but his position limited his ability to move. They stripped him of his shirt, exposing Malik's tanned, muscular chest. Altair's eyes lingered over the dark bruise on his lovers shoulder from when he had bit him as he came, screaming into his salty skin. They stretched out Malik left arm, binding it to a hook on the floor. Malik growled, trying to pull away but failing.

Altair winced in his chair as Robert raised his thick, studded boots from the floor and brought it down. Malik couldn't hold the scream of pain that erupted from his mouth, back arching off the floor and he writhed. The blood curdling sound of bone shattering rang through the large room, Altair tried to close his eyes against the sight of bone jutting at and odd angle against Malik's skin.

"Come on Altair, just one simple word will stop this, it isn't too late." Al Mualim hissed, turning Altair's head forcefully to watch Malik, red faced on the floor.

"NO! Altair don't you fucking well dare!" Malik shouted, breath wavering and shaking with pain. Altair bit his lip, he wanted to stop the pain, he wanted so badly. Why couldn't it be him instead of Malik? He could feel his heart breaking at the sight.

Robert knelt down, taking hold of Malik hand and bending it upward. The squelch of bone and flesh cracking together was sickening. Robert slid the blade of his knife over Malik's fingers, cutting them deeply just above the knuckle. Blood flowed thickly over his hand, deep and rich in colour as it slivered onto the floor like a ruby snake. Robert's knife moved to Malik's lower arm, cutting notches into his arm all the way up to his elbow. Altair couldn't drag his eyes away from the dark stripes standing out against his lover skin. His heart was breaking and the pain spread through his entire body. He wanted to scream but his voice had disappeared. Blood was pooling on the floor. Malik was starting to go dizzy and light head as blood left his veins. The pain was so hot that it burned numb through his nerves.

"Stop, before he passes out." Al Mualim instructed. The templars secured a belt around Malik's forearm, cutting off the blood supply to those bleeding wounds. They poured water on Malik face to keep him sharp and awake.

"This is why I told you to never fall in love Altair. A person like you will always bring trouble to the ones you love. Remember Ahda, she is dead and buried now because of you."

"No, because of you! You ordered your templars to assassinate her, even after she had declined my proposal and we had agreed to come to an end." Altair growled, fists clenching against the ropes around his wrists.

"Ah yes, but she was sleeping with your so called best friend over there, was she not?" Altair looked at Malik; he could see the shame burn in his dark eyes that were half lidded with exhaustion.

"That's different." Altair muttered under his breath. All of this had been sorted out long ago; he wasn't going to let it bubble up to the surface again.

"Your love is poison Altair, you lead Ahda to her death and now you are leading your new lover to his. Tell him that you love him, tell him and we'll stop." Altair scowled. That didn't make any sense. Altair kept tight lipped. Yes, he admitted it; he was madly in love with Malik and always had been. But saying so would just make the pain worse, in saying so the templars would kill Malik in the most horrible way possible just to spite him.

Robert grabbed Malik's arm against and bent it the wrong way. There was a crack, like a tree being chopped down. Malik screamed again, caught off guard as tears started to run from his eyes.

'_I am going to die'_ was the only thought floating in his head. _'I am going to die, Altair does not love me and he will never know how much I love him'. _Malik felt the knife tear through his skin again, ripping his flesh apart with little mercy. It was like getting trapped in a shredder, unable to move and the pain is so intense that shook just clouds it over.

'_I wonder how Kadar did in his exam, I hope Altair will take care of him, he has no one left.' _The thought came out of nowhere. Kadar; he would miss him dearly, he had only just got his brother back, and now he was going to have to let go. Suddenly his attention was seized by Altair again. Al Mualim was saying something to him, but the words sounded as if they were all swimming under water. Altair was looking at him, eyes a mixture of emotion. But his face was completely blank.

"I never loved you Malik." Altair said, pushing the words from his lips. "You were a good fuck, but that was it. I don't love you, I never have and I never will." His heart was shattering, his world exploding around him. But he had to say it, it would hopefully make the physical pain stop. They wouldn't kill him in such a horrible way if they believed the lie he was spinning.

Malik turned his head away. Robert stopped his cutting to look up at his master. Inside Altair was screaming. The room fell silent. No one could fully believe what Altair had said.

Suddenly there was a huge bang. The doors were flung open and gun shots instantly started to fire. Altair saw Ezio come running towards him. God he had never been so happy to see his Italian friend in all his life. The brotherhood had come to save them. But was it all too late?

Ezio quickly sawed open Altair's binds. Altair propelled from the chair, not even waiting for Ezio to talk to him. He collapsed to his knees at Malik's side, un-strapping his arm from the floor. He gathered his lover into his arms and held him tight, rocking gently back and forth on his knees.

"Malik wake up." Altair called, tears starting to dot his eyes. Malik lay limp in his arms, eyes shut, face deathly pale. Blood was soaking both their skin, slick and thick and warm. "Malik please wake up, please." Altair cried, burying his head in Malik's chest as he started to sob violently.

"Ignore what I said, I love you Malik, I love you. I love you, I always have and I always will. Please don't leave me, I need you, I would be a mess if it wasn't for you." Altair cried, howling like an injured lion. He was paying no attention the fight going on around him, just Malik's dead weight in his arms.

Ezio was shouting at him. He tried to pull Altair away. Altair screamed at him, batting his arms away as he clung to his lover. "NO! Don't take him from me! Please! I need him!" Altair was wailing. Ezio lifted Altair's head to look him in the eye.

"We need to get him to a doctor now! Or he will die!" Ezio said firmly. Altair nodded,.

"It's going to be okay, Mal, I'll save you, I'll make the pain go away." Altair hushed, tugging some hair out the way of Malik's closes eyes. Ezio had never seen Altair like this, so broken; it was disturbing to say the least. Altair hoisted Malik into his arms as he stood, carrying him bridal style to the exist.

"It's going to be okay, Mal, I'll save you, I'll make the pain go away, I promise, I'll make it go away."


	50. Quinquaginta

"You were a good fuck, but that was it. I don't love you, I never have and I never will."

The last tie that was holding his hope together snapped. Malik turned his head away from Altair. The cutting stopped, but the blood still wept from his mangled arm. Malik felt an icy, salt water tear slide down his cheek. Dizziness filled his head. It felt as if he was floating on a cloud, high above the world, with little to care about. But in reality he was laying, strapped the floor in a puddle of his own blood as pain shattered his body and his heart fell apart to a million pieces.

'_I am going to die'_ he thought, the world travelling ever so slowly.

'_I am going to die and Altair will never know how much I love him' _

Malik's eyes rolled back. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

He was aware of a loud bang coming from a distant place. But it was too late. His world had already turned black.


	51. Quinque Unus

"He's losing too much blood, we need to operate fast."

"There has to be another way, is there any other option?"

"No, we have no choice, it's crushed beyond repair and his blood supply is weak"

"But he's one of the best the brotherhood has seen we-"

"It's too late, even if we could do something, the likeness is that it will get infected and result in gangrene, or even worse kill him... there is no other way around this."

Altair ran behind the doctors and nurses. Malik was still unconscious on the hospital bed as they flew down the corridor towards the operating theatre. He wanted to know what they were talking about, what was going to happen to his Malik, but they were ignoring the distraught assassin. They disappeared through a door. One of the nurses stopped, standing in Altair's way.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't let you in there." She said in a calm manner, holding out her hands to try and stop the assassin. Altair scowled, trying to push passed her.

"No, I can't leave him, I won't. Please just tell me what's going on." Altair said, frantic as his head spun.

"I'm sorry, you're just going to have to wait until you're able to see him, I can't do anything more than that."

"Please, I'm begging you; just tell me what's going on. I need him; I need him to be okay."

"Altair" Altair glanced over his shoulder as Ezio who stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder. The younger man regarded him softly with a look of concern.

"Come, they are doing all they can, for now, I'm going to look after you okay. I'll make sure they tell you what is happening to Malik and when you can see him, okay?" Altair froze, many emotions flickering over his iris. He nodded, letting Ezio pull him away.

"I didn't mean what I said, you understand that Ezio. I did it to save him, to make it stop." Altair whispered. Ezio tried not to scowl. He didn't know what Altair was talking about, what had he said that had made him feel so broken? Ezio bit his lip, he didn't like hearing Altair like this, it wasn't right.

"How about you go clean up, I'll wait for you here." It was then he realised that his body was still sticky with blood. Malik's blood. No one else was in the bathroom, then again, assassin hospitals rarely got visitors, apart from those single assassins who came in to get stitched up and leave again. Altair peeled for his t-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Crimson was slashed onto his torso, dried and flaky and sticky on his skin. Running some water from the tap, Altair started to damp his stomach with a wet tissue. The white paper came out red as the strong smell of blood filled his nostrils.

Feeling dizzy and sick, Altair leaned heavily against the skin. His breath was shaking as his legs felt weak, as if they were going to collapse any moment now. he spat into the skin, hoping to get that sour taste out of his throat.

His stomach tightened. Malik was in danger and he didn't have the slightest idea what was happening to him. It was almost as worse as inside the old assassin compound, Malik had been in pain, he had been tortured and there was nothing Altair could do to stop it. He sunk to his knees, hand slipping from the cold tap as a strained cry fled his lips. The emotional pain was unbelievable as he curled up on the check bathroom floor. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Altair buried his head into his arms. Tear dripped down his face, staining the skin of his arms with salty streaks. He was crumbling inside, his wall of emotion cracked and tumbling down.

The door creaked open and suddenly there was someone else by Altair's side, arms wrapped around his shoulders as someone held him tight. Ezio, worried about what was taking so long, knelt on the floor beside's Altair, holding the older man tightly in his arms. Altair cried into his shirt, gripping Ezio like a vice.

"shh, it's okay, I'm here, everything will be okay." Ezio reassured, feeling like he was comforting Claudia after she used to wake up from nightmares when she was little girl. Altair was broken, the glass smashed to pieces within a split second. Ezio knew that he was the one who was going to have to help pick up the pieces, especially now he knew what was happening to Malik.

Ezio helped Altair get clean, soaking the shreds of blood from his tanned, firm torso. The smell of blood that was so familiar almost made him feel sick, knowing that this was Malik's blood, that this was his friend's blood. Dragging Altair to his feet and steering him outside to one of the empty seats, Ezio plopped himself down, ready to break the news. But surprisingly Altair spoke first.

"Has anyone told Kadar? Where is he? Malik will want him here" Altair said, throat stained and his turned his face away to try and hide his puffy, blood shot eyes.

"Well, Kadar is kind of the reason you're here right now." Altair cocked his head to the side, intrigued. "He contacted us saying that Malik had told him to call this number if he received any form of message from him. He didn't have a clue what was going on, all he knew was a set of co-ordinates and that you were in trouble"

Ezio sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. "We didn't believe him at first, we interrogated him and by the time we finally decided to go check it out, it was already too late. Federico has gone to pick him up and he should be here soon"

Altair nodded, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward slightly. His hood was yanked up to hide his face.

"And... do you know what is happening to Malik?" Ezio chewed his lips. This was going to be the difficult part. When the nurse had told him he didn't believe her at first. This, this was the end. The end of everything for Malik and in a way, the end of everything for Altair as well.

"He... there is nothing they can do Altair. Malik's arm is crushed and they have no choice but to remove it.


	52. Quinque Duos

Kadar pelted down the hospital corridor, dodging passed doctors and nurses that scowled at him in irritation. His heart was beating rapidly as his limbs shook. He ran passed empty lime green chairs, soles of his trainers squealing on the floor. He could hear the Italian man, Federico; Claudia's eldest brother, who had given him a lift calling after him, but he ignored it. Federico said that his brother was having an operation and something inside of him had snapped. Spying Altair sat in one of the chairs, Kadar skidded to a halt. The elder man was sat, leaned forwards on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him, almost like he was praying.

"You bastard" Kadar snarled, fists balling by his sides. Walking forward, he pulled Altair up with unknown strength.

"You bastard what have you done to my brother?" Kadar growled on the verge of shouting as he pinned Altair against the wall. Altair looked at him blankly. Kadar bared his teeth, breathing heavily like an animal. He noticed the redness of Altair's eyes and the tear streaks glistening in the light.

"What happened to him huh? What the fuck did you do?" Kadar snarled again more forcefully, shaking the elder man. He wanted to know what was going on, what had happened, what had been happening for the past nine years since Malik's disappearance.

"Kadar stop." Federico said, wrestling the teenager away from Altair and clamping down the teenagers struggles. The sound of Ezio's feet processing quickly down the hallway came to ear. He had popped to the vending machine to get a coffee and the whole place exploded. Kadar glared at Altair, a dark fire burning in his blue irises. So this was the boy Claudia had mentioned, he was defiantly Malik's brother, no doubt about it they looked so similar.

"Kadar calm down, we're going to tell you everything, just go with Federico for now, we will send word for you when Malik is ready to be seen. Kadar didn't look at Ezio, just kept his eyes glued to Altair as he slowly calmed down. His arms were released and he turned to followed Federico down the hallway.

Altair sank back down into his chair, slightly dazed over what had just happened. Ezio came and sat down with him. There was nothing more he could say, nothing more he could do to comfort Altair. Whenever he tried Altair just looked blankly at him, his eyes glassy as if he wasn't quite there.

_Later_

Kadar left the room, leaning against the wall. He felt mentally exhausted as his head still reeled from the shock. His brother... his brother was a government assassin. As was Altair, as was Claudia's brothers and father. They were fighting against an organization called the Knights Templar. Of course he had heard of the Knights Templar, he was studying history after all, but not for one second did he think that they still existed, or that his own brother was fighting them in a secret war hidden from public eye!

Altair had been captured and Malik had gone after him, he had been tortured and... and... his arm was crushed and was going to be removed! But that was not where the story ended. Due to the fact Malik could no longer be an assassin he was being moved to become keep of one of the safe houses in the city and Kadar... well Kadar knew too much already, and he had no choice. He would have to drop out of school and learn the ways of the assassins as well as help look after Malik. There was no other option.

This couldn't be happening. Everything was changing so fast, too fast. Kadar had wanted to know the answers to his questions. Now he knew those answers. Now he wished he had never even asked.

**A/N: I haven't left a note in a while so here we go. These chapters have been so very hard to write, the whole following section will be hard to write as well (for obvious reason). This chapter is a bit of a something of nothing chapter just saying what's going down. Next chapter Malik will be involved in, although he won't really say/ do much. thank you so much for the reviews over the last few chapters, they encourage me to keep going even when I feel like giving up. thank you so much and I love you guys to bits. **


	53. Quinque Three

Kadar and Altair had chosen, wisely, to keep far away from each other. Altair sat in his place with Ezio by his side as Kadar sat at the other end of the corridor with Federico. They had been sitting there for hours, waiting, hoping for any kind of information. But there was nothing, no word had been given to them. Kadar looked around, this place, it was a hospital, but it wasn't like all hospitals. This one was specially designed for the government assassins, the workers here had been trained by the brotherhood, the patience here were all part of this secret organization. No wonder the place was hauntingly empty. A clock ticked way too loudly, its hands moving at a sluggish pace as the hours dragged their feet.

Eventually Kadar fell asleep, head lolling forward against his knees as he tried to curl his slightly-too-tall frame into the chair. Federico glanced at the exhausted teen before getting up and walking t his brother. Altair sat restlessly, twitching as his leg jogged with unease. Ezio was also looking uneasy, at loss to what he could do to help calm Altair's nerves.

"Altair, why don't you go ask the nurse how things are going, if there is any information come back and tell us si?" Federico suggested softly. Altair studied him blankly before pushing out of his seat and going off down the corridor. Ezio sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair as his brother came and sat down next to him.

"The kid's fallen asleep. He doesn't talk a lot, shit I'd hate to be in his position right now." Federico said, glancing down the corridor to where Kadar was.

"I don't know what to do. It's almost like he's not even there. He had a total breakdown earlier and now, now it's like he feels nothing at all. It's scaring the shit out of me." Ezio whispered, they both knew who he was talking about. Federico shrugged.

"Him and Malik were pretty tight, and we all know Altair has always been a bit messed up with all the stuff he's been through. Maybe this is just his way of dealing with it." Ezio sighed again, rubbing his eyes. He was tired and all he wanted was the go home and sleep... no all he wanted was to see Leonardo and sleep in his bed, with his presence, with his warmth.

Altair came running down the corridor. The two Italians looked up at the sound of his processing footsteps.

"Malik... we can go see Malik." Altair said frantically. The two of them stood. Federico went back to Kadar, nudging his shoulder gently.

"Kadar, Kadar, wake up." Kadar's eyes flicked open. He glanced around confused for a moment before remember where he was.

"You can go see Malik now if you want." Kadar blinked before hastily clambering out of his chair. He walked fast paced down the corridor, sparing Altair another glare as he breezed past him. Malik was _his_ brother, and he was now the one who was going to have to take care of him, Altair could go stuff himself for all he cared.

"Only two at a time, he is still sleeping and won't come round for several hours. He lost a lot of blood but the procedure went without fault, we're going to want to talk to you after about health care options. This may be a bit shocking but I assure you that he is fine and coping very well at the moment." The nurse said softly, looking from Kadar to Altair and back again. They nodded and she opened the door.

Monitors beeped, tacking the beat of a heart. Malik lay on a hospital bed, eyes covered with his eyelids, skin a deathly pale from loss of blood. His hair was sweat damped and stuck to his face. He looked a living ghost lying statue still. The blanket was pulled up to his chin, hiding the evidence of amputation. Almost like sweeping the information under the rug. But the rise of his body showed that part of his left arm was no longer there. An oxygen mask covered the lower part of his face. A drip was flowing through his nose, tubes disappearing like snakes through his nostrils and down his throat. Another tube disappeared under the blanket, draining the fluids from the stump to reduce swelling and bruising.

Kadar stepped forward, touching his finger to the soft cotton blanket. He looked towards the nurse. She got the point. Coming over, she gently peeled the blanket down to Malik's waste. Kadar stepped back. His eyes drifted over Malik's shoulders- dark with purple bruises- down the top of his arm and stopped. There was nowhere else to look. The arm was wrapped in bandages as tubes came out from beneath the skin. There was nothing, no elbow, no hand. It just didn't look right. Kadar couldn't help but to stare at the stump. It was hard to believe that his shadow of a man was his brother.

Altair also stared. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was too much. To wasn't right. This wasn't his Malik; his Malik had been left behind, chopping away with the remainder of his limp. The punch in the gut was that he was at fault for this. Head reeling, he turned from the room and ran. Ezio called, chasing after him, but he would not stop. He need to go, needed to flee, he was scared and instinct had already kicked in.

Kadar bowed his head, crouching and taking his brothers only hand. His fingers were cold and heavy.

"I'm sorry Mal, I'm sorry for being an ass." Kadar choked, tears pricking against his eyes. "I'm going to look after you, I promise, I'll help you through." Tears started to roll down Kadar's cheeks. Malik was the only person he had now. There was no Altair, there were no parents to turned to. Just Kadar. Just Malik.

**A/N: I've been researching amputation and writing this has just been so hard. Thanks for the all the reviews I got last chapter. Song I listened to during this were 'No One's Gonna Love You' – Band of Horses. 'Falling Away With You'- Muse. Also there is a song which I label as Kadar's Song, which is 'Acoustic 3'- Goo Goo Dolls. Any song suggestions from you guys again? I'm happy t hear them since music inspires me the most.**


	54. Quinque Quattuor

Kadar had been, quite frankly, a pain in the ass to the assassin hospital. He refused to leave his brothers side, he caused a fuss whenever the doctors tried to make him leave. If he wasn't allowed to sit inside Malik's room, he would sit on the floor in the corridor right outside. He slept in small doses, curled up on his jacket like a homeless person within the hospital walls. He tried to eat, but the thought of food made him sick. He drank coffee, hoping the caffeine rush would keep him awake for longer, only to make him shaky, exhausted and more anxious than before.

He received a text from Claudia, asking him why he wasn't at school. He ignored it. He wondered if he'd ever get the chance to talk to Claudia again. He needed her right now. Needed her gentle soothing nature. Needed her fire of the fight to keep him going.

"Kadar?" Kadar looked up startled. Malik's eyes were finally open, dark irises hazy. Kadar got up quickly, almost stumbling as he kneeled by Malik's side.

"Malik, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Kadar asked, taking Malik's hand in his. Malik winced.

"Pain." He said, throat straining as he tried to speak. Kadar scowled at first before getting up and calling for the nurse. She came quickly, shooing Kadar out the way. She injected a syringe full of painkillers into Malik's blood stream.

"Kadar... Altair..."

"He's not here; I don't know where he is. I'm sure he'll come back soon" Malik didn't say anything, just scowled slightly.

"Kadar, I can't... I can't feel my arm Kadar." Kadar almost choked, forcing his lips not to frown with sadness. Malik sounded so venerable, so in pain, so afraid that it made him want to cry.

"Malik ... I'm sorry, so sorry. But your arm... your arm it...I'm sorry" Kadar didn't know how to say it, he just couldn't do it. The words jammed in his throat. Malik slowly turned his head to look down to where his left arm would be. He stared blankly at the bandaged stump. His mind didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that part of his arm was no longer there. His mind told him to wriggle his finger, but there were no fingers there to wiggle.

"I don't understand. I..." Malik trailed off, eyes travelling over the bandage, following the tube that slid out from underneath. How had this happened? He was having trouble remembering. Slipping his hand out from Kadar's hold, Malik slowly reached over his body. The pain was numbed by pain killers but his movements were stiff and heavy. Touching the pad of his fingers to the stump of his arm, Malik winced. The pressure felt strange, his skin was still tender and very sore from the operation. The split second touch seemed to click inside his mind and suddenly everything became very real.

Shock rattled his mind as an over whelming feeling of sadness over came Malik. He close his eyes as he felt a flood of salty tears start to roll down his cheeks. Kadar watched, unsure on what to do. He had never seen Malik cry before and this, this was just too much. Kadar hushed Malik, gently wiping tears away from his cheeks, weary of the drip tubes coming out of his nose. Malik's hand tightened on Kadar's sleeve. He could remember what had happened. Everything that Altair had said, just thinking about it made the broken pieces of his heart shudder. He wanted Altair, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to see his face in the same way again.

The nurse came in. She watched the two brothers for a moment before going to shoo Kadar away. But Malik's hand tightened around his clothing, preventing him from leaving. The nurse sighed in irritation as she checked Malik's drip and other vitals. She needed to change his bandage to stop the wounds from getting infected.

"I'm going to have to sedate you again Malik, you need plenty of rest to help your body heal and adjust to the change." Malik said nothing in return. She injected him once again and slowly, after a few minutes, Malik hold loosened as he went under.

Kadar got off the bed and left the room. He needed some air, he need to walk about a bit. Walking down the corridor and out the front door, Kadar walked around the car park. He wondered briefly where Altair had disappeared to last night. Screw Altair, it was his fault Malik was in this position, it was his fault and if Altair didn't come back that just showed what kind of person he was. A coward and if Kadar ever saw him he would not be afraid to say that to the assassin's face. He needed to become strong, fearless yet gentle. He needed to become an assassin. He needed to do so for not only himself, but for Malik. Everything he did now revolved around Malik.

"Hey Kadar, you okay?" Kadar looked up. Ezio had pulled up his car besides Kadar. The Italian had disappeared last night to try and find Altair and hadn't returned. Ezio got out the car, pulling on a jacket and leaning against the door. Kadar stuffed his hands into his pocket and shuffled awkwardly.

"Yeah... I guess, Malik just came round and it... it..." Kadar trailed off. Ezio arched his eyebrows in concern, the teen looked haunted.

"I couldn't find Altair last night; it seems he has just disappeared." Ezio said, pulling his coat tighter as a rather chilly gust of wind blew through the car park. It was meant to snow soon and the temperatures were holding tight to that promise. Kadar shrugged, Altair was a coward, the man had run and he doubted he would come back. Ezio jerked his head, placing one hand on Kadar's shoulder. The teen tensed up which surprised Ezio slightly.

"c'mon, we're going to have a talk about what is happening to you after all this." Kadar shrugged the hand form his shoulder, but willingly followed after Ezio. He was going to ask about Claudia, but decided against it, he needed to forget about her.

Ezio lead him from the car park and through the park. The leaves had fallen from large trees, leaving them naked with their clocks fluttering at their feet. The park was almost empty, a few joggers running along the pavements and a mother pushing her children on a swing set. Kadar looked at the family, almost with a sense of longing, he had never had that.

"We've already told you that you are to train under the creed." Ezio said, speaking normally as not to draw attention to himself. Kadar turned his head and nodded once. It seemed serial, but he accepted it as fact.

"We will give you a package when you and Malik finally move into the safe house. It will contain an indentify pass, your novice uniform and instructions for where you need to go on your first day. Normally novices would live inside the compound until they became assassin and are able to move out. But since Malik will need some care you will be allowed to leave the compound when instructed. You will train with a partner who will most likely be your partner throughout your assassin career, an assassin will train you. You must keep this secret with your life, no one is to know because if anyone outside the creed finds out they will either have to become an assassin, marry to an assassin or be killed. Inside the package you will receive will be a slip and transfer scripts that you need to hand into your school, they will not ask questions"

Kadar nodded, silently taking in his instructions, but he was only half listening. He wondered if this was what had happened when Malik disappeared all those years okay. That they got involved in something and ended up become assassins? He thought about Claudia. Did she know about her brother? Not likely. Would he ever see her again? Also not likely. The truth hurt, as it was designed to. Kadar closed his eyes and leafed his fingers through his hair.

Ezio glanced at the boy. He understood and it ws obvious there was so much on his mind that he couldn't concentrate. Placing a hand on Kadar's shoulder Ezio smiled softly.

"Why don't you go home kid? Have some sleep and something to eat. Malik is safe and I promise I'll be there for when he wakes up." Kadar considered it before he nodded rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to sleep.

**A/N: thanks for all the song suggestions; they were all very awesome :). Next chapter will be from Ezio's perspective and I hope to post that before Christmas. I'm now on break for two weeks so I should hopefully fire a few chapters out. The next few chapters will move quite fast since I want to move this along.**


	55. Quinquaginta Quinque

Leonardo had been busy working on a commission when the door to his apartment was knocked on. Tucking the paintbrush behind his ear, he stepped away from the canvas, turning down the speakers of his iPod dock before opening the door. To his surprise, Ezio stood on the other side, dressed in jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Ezio, how pleasant to see you, come in, come in" Leonardo ushered his friend inside, a smile beaming on his face. Ezio couldn't help but to smile back, despite his stress and tiredness. He sat in the kitchen on the torn up sofa as he watched Leonardo try and tidy the place up a little. The artist has his blonde hair tied up for a change, a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of fashionable jeans. The paint brush tucked behind his ear had left a small smear of paint at the top of his jaw line. Ezio yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright caro? You look like you haven't slept." Leonardo said, brow edged with concern as he leaned against the counter. The corners of Ezio's mouth tilted upwards, he had slept... just not very well, three hours at the most. He had spent the whole of the night before search for Altair which was a lost cause in itself. Mentally he cursed himself. Surely Altair couldn't have disappeared from the face of the earth, he was an expert in hiding, but he couldn't have gone far. Why had he ran? Ezio constantly asked himself, Altair is... was Malik's lover; surely he should have been willing to be at his side. He had caused hell trying to find out what was going on, and then when he finally got the chance he had fled and disappeared. Then again, Altair's mind was twisted, a place Ezio preferred to avoid.

He looked at Leonardo. A man so innocent to what was going on... but...Ezio needed to tell someone. It would mean putting Leonardo in danger, but the man was a genius, he could offer help and a place of sanctuary. Ezio thought back to when he had saved the artist in the back ally almost two months ago... an ex-lover was what Leonardo had said, so if this jealous lover had men to do his dirty work... maybe Leonardo wasn't as innocent as he thought he was.

"Leonardo, do you remember when I came here last, you asked if you would ever know why I had came to your door with a knife in my back, do you remember?" Leonardo moved to place himself besides Ezio, hearing an aspect of desperation in his voice.

"Yes I remember." Leonardo said softly. Ezio rubbed his face with his hands, exhausted and stressed. Everything was building, overwhelming inside of him. he exploded. The words tumbled out. He told Leonardo everything. All about the people he killed, about his childhood, about his family, about Altair and Malik, about this upcoming trip to Italy, about Malik's operation, about Kadar, about Altair disappearing, about everything! He found that he couldn't stop talking, he couldn't stop to think about what he was saying or what consequences it might hold, only that he was finally telling someone.

Leonardo took it surprisingly well; he didn't say a word, only wavered in facial expression at the appropriate moments. He took Ezio in his arms, held him close in to his chest as he pressed his lips against the dark strands of his hair. Ezio clung to Leonardo, burring his face in his shoulder and breathing in his inky sent.

"You're not freaked out by this... by the fact I'm an assassin?" Ezio mumbled into the artist's shirt. He didn't want to ask because he feared the answer, but it was a question that needed to be answered... Leonardo chuckled.

"Ezio, trust me, I am not quite the innocent art teacher to take me for, I have had my fair share of lovers who walked on the darker side of society... but those stories are for another time. You can always talk to me Ezio, I will try to help you the best I can." Ezio sighed, eyes fluttering closed, he would fall asleep right there and he felt like he really didn't care.

"Thank you Leonardo." Gently shifting so that the young assassin was lead on the sofa, Leonardo got up, dragging a blanket from over the back board and draping it over his new lover.

"Try to rest, you look like you need it, I'll be here when you wake up so don't worry." Ezio smiled, shuffling onto his side and allowed himself to sleep

**A/N: ah Jesus, I'm so sorry for the delay. I know I said I would post this before Christmas but I unfortunately struck a blank before I could start and suffered writers block throughout the whole of my holidays and only got out about a week ago. But anyway, I'm back and the next chapter will hopefully be posted very soon. Thank you for all the reviews over the period of my absence and I hope you all had a good holiday, (I know it's late but hey) **

_**Okay, you know how I normally do song request and you guys are brilliant at responding and I adore you so much for doing so, I now have another request. This time it's for art. Art is also inspiring so if you see any pics that make you think of this fic, or you feel like drawing something yourself then just link me and I will be so happy (I would draw myself but I am not as good at drawing as I am at writing) so if you find/draw any pictures to do with MFAHD just tell me and it will be appreciated **_

**Okay, I'm going to shut up and work on the next chapter now, see you later guys. **


	56. Quinquaginta Six

Smoke from a burning cigarette twirled through the low lighting, stretching towards the ceiling with ghostly fingers. Altair watched the smoke with hooded eyes, flicking the ash into the ash tray and sighing, smoke flowing out his nose. He felt numb, yet prone to irritation and sharp temper. Beneath the rock facade he was an emotional wreck. He sat on his own in a deserted bar, ignoring the no smoking rule as he lit up for the second time that night and drank his beer. The lighting was just an amber glow, dancing like candle light against the black surface of the bar.

He had escaped Ezio by dipping down several back alleys before climbing onto the roof. He didn't want the Italian babysitting him for another minute. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to smoke, to drink and to forget everything wrong with his life.

"You still haven't told me what brought you here." A sleek female voice said from across the room. Altair didn't look up, he grunted; bring the stick of tobacco back up to his lips and inhaling. He wasn't in the mood for talking, he really didn't want to be here but it was the only place he could think of to go to.

"I have no reason to Paola." He said gruffly, bearing looking up over the rim of his beer glass. Paola pushed off the bar she was leaning against and straddled the chair across the table from the solemn assassin.

"Come now Altair, I have not seen you in years, you turn up and you are not even willing to talk. How are you, how is Malik?" Altair flinched, turning his face away and exhaling roughly.

"Don't even talk to me about Malik. I came here for a drink, a smoke and a place to sleep, I'll be gone my morning." Altair snapped, pushing out of his chair with a defining scrape and storming out the room. He ground his cigarette out on the wall and pushed through a side door, leading to a dark hallway where dark stairs loomed. He had stayed at Paola's bar only a few times before when he had first become an assassin, it was a safe house to the assassins as well as a place to flirt and hopefully sleep with pretty girls. Paola had once told him that although prostitution was illegal, it still happened and that it was better the women had a safe place to do it then out of the streets where they are more likely to get harmed. It was illegal and done in secret, but at least it was safe for everyone.

Altair breezed up the stairs, through the narrow hallway, his white hoody looking greenish in the lighting. He pushed open the door at the end of the hallway, knowing that it was empty and available to him. It was cold, messy and cramped but it was a place he could use to clear his head. He sat on the not quite white sheets of the single bed stuffed into the corner of the room.

He curled up in the darkness, flicking his switch knife in and out, in and out of its casing. He didn't want to think, so he chose not to, just stared into nothingness. It wasn't the first time he had been like this, but this time there was no Malik there to comfort him, the pull him from the darkness of his mind. It was like swimming... except this time there was no lifejacket when he started to drown. But Altair was afraid of water and had been since he was a teenager. Just as he was afraid of Al Mualim. Just as he was afraid of losing the things he loved. His clingy behaviour had started shortly after Ahda was murdered. Right now he felt empty, torn apart and dirty. He wanted everyone to believe that what he had said to Malik before he passed out was a lie, but he felt like no one would do so.

'You fool, Malik was always so good to you, he was always picking you off the floor and shoving to back on your feet and how do you repay him? you get his arm chopped off and desert him, that's what.' Altair clamped his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around his knees as he curled into an impossibly tight ball. He hated it when the darker side of his mind started to talk to him, that little voice in his conscious, kicking him in the stomach whenever he felt like this.

'You'll desert him, that's what you'll do, that's what you've always done. Things frighten you and when you feel like you've lost the grip on something you flee. You will run like the coward you are'

"No" Altair whispered, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the voice. But he knew it was right. He was a coward and he had already fled.


	57. Quinquaginta Septem

_**Tales of Malik: a small series of drabbles of Malik in hospital **_

Malik lay awake, staring at the ceiling feeling nothing. He had finally been allowed to stay awake for longer than a couple of hours before being sedated again. The drip and draining tube inserted into his bladder had been removed, as had the oxygen mask he had been breathing through for about two days. The draining tube attached to his stump was scheduled to be removed later today.

Kadar had been coming in everyday for hours on end, but he was constantly being sent away by the hospital staff. At first, Malik wondered why his brother wasn't at school, but then he had figured out that Kadar would become a novice, he had no choice but to do so. When Kadar wasn't around, Malik slept and ate and tried not to think about anything. He tried not to look at his left side, the few times he had done so he had burst into tears, the surge of emotion too hard to handle as every memory flooded him. The pain that stump gave him was also unbearable. The nurse loaded him with painkillers every day, but the pain still twitched through his body. He refused to tell the nurse, refused to show weakness.

The door to his room opened and shut with a quiet click. It was probably just another nurse coming to ask how he was feeling. Malik blinked. He had a meeting with a therapist and a social worker tomorrow to run through some issues.

"Malik." Malik turned his head towards the voice. It surprised him, but no form of emotion crossed his face. Ezio stood in the doorway. Malik wanted to slap that look of concern off his face. He was fine.

"Surely I am not such a horrific sight that you cannot bare to approach further than the door, Ezio." Malik said, tone cold and sharp as he turned his face away to stare up at the ceiling again. He heard Ezio sigh and step further into the room.

"...how are you feeling?" Malik sighed.

"Ezio please, we both know you are not here simply to see how I am doing, do me a favour and cut to the chase." Ezio was at loss to what he could do. Altair was an emotion void, that he could deal with but Malik! Malik who used to be so pleasant was now acting so cold and bitter, it wasn't right. Dragging fingers through his hair, he said.

"We found Altair." Malik said nothing. The corners of his mouth twitched but his expression didn't change. A part of him exploded with relief, but an over whelming part of him didn't care; he didn't want to see the man he once loved.

"I said that we-"

"It my arm that is gone not my hearing, I heard what you said." Malik snapped, turning his head once again. He found it amusing that it was Ezio who flinched at the comment. "You found him, then tell me, why isn't he here? If he really cared he would be here, fuck he wouldn't have run in the first place. The coward is nothing to me."

"But I thought-"

"So did I, but it obviously isn't so" the silence was defending. Malik turned his face away again, glancing down at the stump of his arm. He wanted Ezio to leave him alone, his heart was hurting and pain was starting to emanate through the tender skin of his stump.

"Kadar will start his training once you are released, he will be training under Federico's guidance, it seemed fitting since my brother is the one keeping an eye on him." Ezio shuffled

"The brotherhood has concluded that in your state... you are no longer fit to be an assassin." although Malik had guessed that fact, actually hearing it was a blow to the stomach. He had lived and breathed and shed for the creed, now it was turning its back on him. Malik stopped listening, he knew Ezio was still talking to him but everything was spinning inside his head and he couldn't pay attention.

"So how was your meeting with the therapist?" Kadar asked, sitting cross legged on the end on the bed as he often did. Malik was sat up, leaning his back against the pillow that was pushed against the back of the hospital bed. Malik wrinkled his nose, purposely making sure he looked to the right instead of the left. He had had enough of looking at that damned stump.

"I've only known the woman for half an hour and she is already doing my head in." Malik distaste was expected, he hated being looked after, heated people getting inside his head, hated the whole situation he was in. Kadar sighed.

"She is only trying to help you."

"I don't need any help; I'll be perfectly fine on my own." Kadar gave Malik a look that he himself had used many times when Altair had been stubborn and stupid. Altair... no, he refused to think of the fool. Malik met his brother's eye, refusing to back down. Kadar simply sighed again. he glanced at the clock.

"I need to go Malik, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Malik asked, watching as Kadar unfolded his legs and picked his bag off the chair, slinging it onto his back.

"I need to hand in my transfer form into school, return some book I will never been needing again and hand in the last of my coursework since I guess I won't need that any more either." Malik could pinpoint Kadar's tone, but it sounded like displeasing acceptance on the teens half.

"I'll be back this evening sometime, if I'm not then, please Mal, be nice to the therapist, she is only trying to do her job." Kadar shot him a smile before walking out the door. Malik watched his brother go. He sat in the empty room alone and couldn't help but feel a longing for Kadar to come back.

Malik was the kind of person to have a little rain cloud constantly over his head whilst the rest of the world was sunny. He couldn't help the darkness to his attitude. He wasn't like others who knew they were going to lose their limps, had time to accept it, he had lost his arm trying to save the man he loved. It was not just his arm that had been torn from him but his heart as well. The therapist, the nurse, and the doctor were secretly infuriated by him. He was so schooled in keeping his brain locked, his emotions out the way that they could never get him to open up on his own. They had tried placing him in group sessions, only to find the same stoic face tinged with utter disinterest.

"We're only trying to help you Malik, we know that it is tough for a man of your position, but please, just let us get an understanding." The therapist would say, trying to keep her patience, Malik was one of her most difficult cases. Malik would nail her with a blank glare and reply monotonously

"I'm fine, I don't need your help."

**A/N: I'm so sorry this si a late and rather lame update. Seriously, I couldn't force myself to write this up any other way so it came out like this. I promise that the next chapter will be better and a bit sooner if I can. (I will clear room between writing an original fic, school work and this...you guys test my laziness XD )**

**On another note, thank you to all of you who have come and said hi on my tumblr blog, it's so refreshing to meet you guys on there and a pleasure to say hello. **

**And last but not least, my art request still stands. I promise I will draw something for this at some time, but as said, but drawing skills are not amazing. So any artist who would like to doodle anything for this, then I will be very grateful. **


	58. Quinquaginta Duodevignti

Altair waved his pass to the novice on duty. The young man let him pass without a single look. Odd, Altair though that he would be getting looks left right and centre from what he had done, maybe the brotherhood didn't know. He had spent the night in Paolo's bar before leaving early before she had another chance to ask any questions. He had hardly slept, but he had come to a decision.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Altair watched as the lights of the elevator glowed, illuminating which floor he was on. He wanted to get this over with quickly. The lift stopped and the door slid open. It felt strange walking up towards the masters without the knowledge that Malik was around. walking briskly up the hall, he stopped, breathing slowly before carefully opening the door to the master's office. Giovanni raised his head to see who had come through the door. Altair stood in the doorway, face hidden under his hood.

"Altair-"

"I have a request." Altair interrupted the master of the order quickly, no wishing to get into a debate over what had happened. Giovanni leaned back in his chair, threading his fingers together. He gestured to the spare seat, but Altair refused, instead the master assassin continued.

"I understand that your son Ezio is going to Italy. His task is hard, and I do not think he should go alone. It would be wiser if he was to be accompanied...I request that I am sent with him on his mission in Rome."

"Altair, wait, we need to talk. You seem to be forgetting that Malik is still in hospital, you seem to be forgetting that his state will no longer be suitable for an assassin, that he just went through and will continue going through something very traumatic." Giovanni said, getting out of the chair. Altair turned his face away.

"Do not think that I am ignorant to Malik's condition. There is nothing I can do about it. But helping Ezio is something I can do."

"How do I know that you will not mess up like you did at that compound?" Giovanni snapped, turning sharply. Altair didn't flinch this time; he levelled his gaze, dangerous golden eyes becoming visible from under the shadow of his hood.

"I will not fail a second time." Giovanni studied the assassin before him. He was stoic, it wasn't right; surely he should be worried about his lover? But he could see that there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Fine, you will travel with Ezio in two weeks time. But if he feels like you are going to compromise us again then you will be put on the first plane home, I will not have you jeopardizing this mission."

"I assure you that I will not fail."


	59. Quinquaginta Novem

Kadar took a deep breath, turning off his IPod and pulling out his earphones. He jogged up the final concrete steps to the front entrance of his school and pushed open the doors. It was lunch break, but Kadar had never been a popular kid at school so no one really recognized him. The school office was warm with the smell of printer ink and coffee lingering in the air. Kadar peered over the large counter, eyes landing on the secretary who typed away at her computer keyboard.

"Excuse me." Kadar said. She looked up at him, regarding him sceptically over the thick rims of her glasses. Letting his back fall from his shoulder, he unzipped the front pocket and pulled at the envelope Ezio had given him a few days ago. His transfer papers, his fingers shook as they clasped around the envelope. This was the act to make his training final. He was becoming an assassin, suddenly everything seemed very real.

"Did you want me for something?" The receptionist broke into Kadar's thoughts. He looked up from the envelope in his hands. Swallowing hard, Kadar forced his hand over the counter, holding out the envelope as it quivered against his fingers.

"I have transfer notes." The receptionist looked at him before tearing the letter opened. She scanned over it, biting her lip in uncertainly before placing the letter down. Kadar's heart beat with nervousness.

"That's fine Kadar A-Sayf, I'll get it seen to as soon as possible." She smiled, flashing her teeth before turning back to her computer. Kadar scowled momentarily before shrugging his bag back over his shoulder.

"...thanks." he said with uncertainty before pushing his earphone back into his ears and turning on his IPod. He shoved his shoulder against the door frame and carried on out the building. So far it had been very easy, he just had to walk across campus with his head down and he would be clear.

"Kadar!" well, it looked like he spoke too soon. Kadar turned, one earphone popping out his ear. His heart stopped and the urge to run kicked in as he stood there like a rabbit caught in headlights. Claudia was jogging towards him, her brown hair, that was loose for a change, bouncing, her cheeks lifted with the hugest grin that graced her face. Kadar bit his lip, no he couldn't do this, he couldn't talk to Claudia now, just as he was about to leave her behind for good.

"Kadar, hey, where the hell have you been?" She said, flinging her arms around his neck and drawing her into a hug. Kadar blinked, startled by the sudden contact that he had never been comfortable of. Eventually he brought his arms down to coil around her waist loosely, bowing his head slightly. He breathed, smelling her shampoo as it washed through his nostrils.

"Kadar? Are you okay?" Claudia said pulling away from him, her brow creased with concern. Kadar shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I shouldn't...I'm sorry Claudia." Kadar said, turning on his heel and walking away. He put his earphone back in so he couldn't hear Claudia calling his name.

It never took long to get home. Kadar jogged up the stairs, pulling his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocking the door. The apartment was dark, hauntingly empty from the lack of inhabitancy. Kadar had been the only one coming in and out over the past few days, only to sleep for a couple of hours before returning back to the hospital. Flicking the light switch, Kadar dumped his keys on the kitchen worktop and looked around. He had set up the boxes the sort out the apartment, what they wanted to take with them when they moved into the safe house. But a part of Kadar refused to think they were leaving, refused to sort out his things for the second time in two months. A part of him didn't want to go through Malik's things, there was still so much about his brother he didn't know and it felt...wrong to start sorting out his possessions. So the boxes sat empty against the back of the couch.

Pulling off his jacket and shirt, Kadar sat down on the sofa. He kicked his shoes across the room and curled up; fishing for the blanket that was on the floor form the last time he slept. He just felt so tired that he didn't care that daylight was still filtering through the closed curtains. Sleeping in his jeans wasn't the most comfortable thing on earth, but going from sleeping in the hospital corridor for a matter of days to this was surprisingly nice. Shifting onto his side, Kadar allowed his eyes to close and for his breathing to become heavy.

**A/N: I know that a few of you read my blog, and for those of you who do you probably saw the post I made about how...bad I feel for posting this tiny and really lame updates. I know that I tend to take a while to post and then all I post as this tiny thing and it's a bit disappointing. I assure you though, very soon the chapters will be getting longer as I slip back into the swing of part two's main plot. For now I apologize for these tiny updates. **

_**My shout out for art and music still stand (sorry I sound like I'm nagging) but art is the main big thing right now. **_

**Till next time guys, hope you are all well and... I'll see you next time. Bye. **


	60. Sexaginta

Altair sat on his suitcase in the airport terminal. He had managed to return to his home earlier that day and pack a small suitcase full of his things. No one had been in the apartment and it looked like it hadn't been lived in for about a week, apart from the old coffee cups and rumbled up blanket on the sofa. The flight to Italy was an evening one, spending most of the night on the plane before being greeted at the airport at dawn on the opposite end. Altair was nervous, he hadn't been out of the country since moving from Jerusalem when he was eight years old and being on a plane wasn't something he was looking forward to.

A part of Altair was screaming as he watched the departure times' flicker on the monitors above his head. What was he doing? Why was he leaving ? Malik needed him; he was being a coward and running away from the things he couldn't handle. He was too prideful to admit that he was scared, or that he was making a mistake. Malik didn't want him around anyway, he hated him, he had Kadar and the others, he would be better off without him.

"Altair." Altair tore his eyes away from the monitor. Ezio stood by the terminal exist, suitcase by his leg, passport and tickets in hand. "C'mon, we're allowed to start boarding."

Altair got up, grabbing the handle of the tiny suitcase and following after Ezio. Of course they had no weapons of any sort on their person; they would receive new equipment from the hideout in Rome. The night outside was cold, their breath could already be seen in the yellow lamps of the runway as they climbed the steps into the plane. Their tickets were checked for the final time, and with a cheery smile and an overly sweet voice, the airhostess welcomed them aboard.

Altair took one step inside and knew straight away that he hated it. It was hot and stuffy, the lights overly yellow, the seats smelt stale. He sat by the tiny portal window, looking out into nothing as people squeezed themselves through the aisle. Ezio slid his carryon bag into the over head compartment, shifting his body against the seat to allow a woman and her children to barge passed him.

"If you think you're going to throw up, there is a bag down there, how long has it been since you were on a plane?" Ezio said, slipping into the seat besides Altair. Altair narrowed his eyes but didn't look away from the window.

"It's been seventeen years, I can barely remember the first time anyway."

Once the captain had finished speaking over the intercom and the airhostesses had done their usual routine, the plane started to move. It rattled, getting faster and faster as the lights of the runway blurred. Altair gripped onto the armrests for dear life, sucking wildly on the sweet Ezio had given him. His ears felt like they were going to burst with every suck. He felt sick as his toes curled in his trainers, teeth biting his lip so hard they almost started to bleed.

Finally the rush gave way. A small sense of relief flooded Altair as a small pinging sound rang in his ears and the sign saying he could unfasten his seat belt flashed on. Breathing heavily, his shaking fingers unclasped the buckle. He thanked god that he couldn't see anything accept blackness outside of the portal window, otherwise he was sure he wouldn't have thrown up.

Ezio placed a hand on his shoulder, reclining his seat with little regards for whoever was sat behind him.

"Maybe you should sleep Altair, the light will pass quicker and it's getting late." Ezio suggested before he shifted onto his side, curling uncomfortably in the seat to do just that. Altair blinked, turning his face away. His ears felt weird, almost like he was underwater. Looking blankly out of the window, which was starting to fog over, Altair tucked his arms under his head. Slamming the portal shutter down, he fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N : so Altair and Ezio leave for Italy, Malik is left behind. **

**Sorry I haven't posted for a bit, if you read my log you'd know that I've had a bit of a rough week and has gotten in the way of my writing. But nevertheless I have delivered. Thank you once again to all of you who popped into my tumblr blog to say hi, it is lovely to see you. **

_**PROMPT REQUEST! **_

**Some of you may know that alongside AltMal (being my OTP ) I also have a very large likening for Gio/Lo ( Giovanni/ Lorenzo visa versa). Now there is hardly any Gio/Lo out there and it saddens me. I would very much appreciated it if any of you could give me a prompt or two to keep me writing since I have been struggling for idea of late **

**Also my request for art still stands (: Hope you all have a good week and that yo are all well**

**-Soda**


	61. Sexaginta Unus

**A/N: Oh look here is an author's note at the top instead of the bottom. I must assure you that I am not dead, although it may seem that way considering that I haven't updated since February. I am deeply sorry for that but life got very much in the way, and between then and now I have been in and out of fit of depression and anxiety and currently I am under a lot of exam stress so updating may not be extremely fast. But at least I am giving you something and with Christmas break coming up soon I hope to get at least two chapters out by Christmas. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed or favourite or alerted this story in my absence and I shall try not to disappoint you so much in the future. **

**For anyone who is interested, I am currently half way through playing Revelations and it is very amazing. Although I don't think I will be able to incorporate much of the Revelations plot/characters into this story since it was planned before the game was released, but I can change that maybe. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the long awaited chapter 62**

"Altair, Altair wake up." A gentle shake to his shoulder woke Altair from his sleep. Ezio was besides him, looking at him softly. They were on the plane; safely steady upon the ground as the other passengers bustled around them. The flight had taken them into the night and the runway was dotted with spots of multicoloured lights.

"We are in Italia Altair." Ezio's soft voice was edged with excitement as he rose from his seat in order to fetch his hand luggage. Of course he was excited, he was returning to his homeland after a long period of absence.

Altair just sat there for a bit; looking out the portal window with a dazed expression. He was so far from home... so far from Malik. No he couldn't think about Malik, the distance was the best for both of them.

The air hostess waved them off the plane and the two assassins took the shuttle bus back to the airport. The bus was cramped with people, some sitting whilst over clung and swayed from over head rails. The lack of personal space had Altair on edge and he felt as if the stench of sour body odour would remain on his clothing for days.

The rest of the navigation through the airport was dull. Ezio was babbling about something which Altair paid little attention to as they waited for their luggage to rotate around the turntable. Tiredness from days of sleepless nights had caught up on Altair, his movements sluggish as he struggled to keep his eyes lids from falling shut. He hadn't slept properly since the day at the old base since his dreams were filled with blood and screams and helplessness. It made Altair feel alone, more alone than ever before.

Ezio lead them out into the chilly Italian night, dragging their luggage into the well lit car park which was buzzing with tourists and holiday reps. A boy, short and dressed in simple jeans and hoody greeted Ezio.

"La Volpe sends his apologise for not meeting you personally, he was called away on urgent business and shall return to you by morning. Allow me to be your guide instead Ezio Auditore." The boy was young and no more than a petty thief, a pickpocket at the most.

"Va bene" Ezio nodded as another , slightly older boy took their luggage from them. Altair felt reluctant to give his possessions to a bunch of boy thieves but allowed them to take it anyway. The pickpocket led the out into the street as his guild brothers disappeared.

"You will be sharing shelter over at the thieves' guild hideout" The pickpocket said as he led the assassins up over the rooftops. "It shall be your sanctuary and we your allies. You may use our services whenever you please for a small price of course."

Although there was a thief service available to the assassins back home, the city hardened penny pinchers were often over priced and distrustful, more likely to steal your cash and run then to help you in an assigned task. Mainly because they were not as well united as the thieves of Italy were.

The Florentine night had a sharp chill in the air as November slowly drew into December and the assassins were quick to run across the rooftops towards the hideout. The hideout itself was in the basement of a small bar set down a small alleyway. The brick walls were lined with small orange spotlights which glowed on an array of sofas and pillows and old furniture. There were wooden cabinets and drawers each with separate locks and slightly battered surfaces. A group of children sat wrapped in blankets on the floor in front of an old television, turned at the sound of footsteps clattering down the wooden stair case. Their faces were thin and their bodies like sticks under the thick blankets.

"Homeless or abused." The pickpocket whispered when he saw the assassin's looking concerned. "La Volpe took them in recently and will take care of them, like you assassins do." Ezio nodded and followed the pickpocket who walked further it to the basement.

Altair didn't move. Watching as older thieves and assassin novices came to take the young children to bed, he looked on as the skinny children stretched out their arms and the older children took them by the hand or in their arms and took them around the corner to where their beds would be waiting for them. It reminded him of the time he and Malik went to an orphanage with was closing down by order of the government. He remembered the wide eyed gazes of the now homeless children, soon to be snapped up by social services and shipped off to a new home and taken away from what they knew. He remember meeting the boys they had been assigned to collect, watching as Malik hefted the youngest boy into his arms and carried him through the corridors as Altair led the other two boys by the hand towards the car. Malik had always liked children.

A tug on his jumper pulled Altair from his memory. He looked down, unaware of the water welling in his eyes. A small boy no older than nine stood at his side, one hand fisted in Altair's jumper as he stared up at the assassin. Altair smiled slightly, moving down onto one knee. The boy had lighter skin than most with long black hair which was tangled and messy upon his head.

"Do not cry Master Assassin." The boy said softly reaching out a hand to wipe away the tear Altair did not realise was falling down his face. Altair smiled, blinking a couple of times in order to shy away the tears.

"What is your name little one?" Altair said.

"Lanz, but the people hear call me Footpad."

"You are a kind boy Lanz, see to it that it remains that way. Now to bed with you , your brothers will be waiting for you." Altair said ruffling the boy's hair before rising to his feet. He watched Lanz as he walked off around the corner after his comrades with a small smile before following the directions Ezio and the pickpocket had gone. Still Altair knew he wasn't as good with children as Malik was.


End file.
